<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bury My Heart In The Woods by TannieSpokie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689129">Bury My Heart In The Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannieSpokie/pseuds/TannieSpokie'>TannieSpokie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannieSpokie/pseuds/TannieSpokie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly sets out on a journey to find her sister after her mother dies. On her way she meets infuriating archer, and recluse, Nicole Haught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a new idea hat popped in my head. I don't know if anyone may even like this, but I am real excited about this story :) I really hope that you do enjoy it too!</p><p>Much love,<br/>@TannieSpokie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green. Everything around me is very green. The landscape had changed quite a lot since I entered the woods surrounding Monument.</p><p>It has been 3 days since I left on my journey. Since I left home. Since I saw mother alive. I push the thought far back into the crevices of my mind. I have already cried out my broken heart before and after burying my mother in the garden that she loved so much, at the back of our little house.</p><p>She got sick and I didn’t have any coin to buy the medicine she needed. She had used the last of the money she got from selling our old cow, Daisy, to make sure we had enough food to last at least till spring. But then the sickness came, the fever that eventually took her life.</p><p>I grip the strap of the satchel on my back a little tighter and set my jaw. I had to be strong if I was going to make this journey. To find the only relative I had left. To find Wynonna.</p><p>My sister had left home right after daddy passed. She was always restless, seeking a life much better than living in our small house with just a cow and cabbages as a source of income.</p><p>Wynonna was not one for becoming a farmer or settle down to become someone’s wife. I wish I had been that brave, perhaps I would have been living a lavish life by now. Ironically, I am now doing exactly what Wynonna did four years ago. I am leaving home at 19.</p><p>I shake these thoughts off as I take another step closer to Purgatory, where the singular letter I received from my older sister had come from.</p><p>I trudge on along the path created by many a wanderer, trees and brush all around me. The sound of birdsong accompanies me all the way, filling my heart with tranquility despite the maelstrom going on in my mind.</p><p>My stomach starts to growl, causing me to slow my pace. The height of the sun tells me it is just after noon. Might as well stop and have a bite to eat. I spot a rock near a large oak and head over.</p><p>I sit down for a well-deserved rest and remove my satchel to rummage for my meagre nutrition inside. I find an apple and two pieces of cheese. It’s the last of my stock. I am going to need to find more food if I am to survive for a few more days.</p><p>I eat my meal, enjoying the serenity that is the sounds of the woods. It is a warm day and I feel the perspiration run down my back from the day's trek so far. I pick up the edge of my light blue tunic to wipe some sweat from my brow.</p><p>Yes, I am a woman currently wearing clothes common for men. I had many dresses at home, but having always been helping mother on our tiny farm meant I usually got covered in dirt and dresses just weren’t practical. They also weren’t very comfortable to travel in, hence my current attire.</p><p>As I take a delicious bite from my apple, movement in a bush to the left of me catches my eye. The bush rustles violently and then becomes quiet. Suddenly, two long ears become visible. A hare! This could mean food for at least 3 days if I can dry the meat!</p><p>I silently get up, remove my father’s dagger from my left hip and go into a crouched position. I slowly move forward. The hare luckily has not yet heard or spotted me. I am not much of a hunter, but I am pretty quick on my feet. I decide to use it to my advantage as I near the creature. I am three feet away when I pounce, using all my agility.</p><p>Just as I am about to land on my target, I hear the obnoxious <em>thwonk</em> sound of an arrow hitting something. It causes me to lose focus and tumble face first into a shrub. I look on in deep dismay as my quarry speeds off into the brush, never to be seen again.</p><p>I notice the arrow had landed right next to where the hare had been. Right next to where I had just been. Two inches to the right and it would have impaled me. With a frustrated growl I get up to dust myself off, just to be run over by a blur of brown and black.</p><p>This time I land flat on my ass. The cause? Two floppy ears and a tail wagging in excitement. A damn dog?! I am dumbstruck for a second. Did… did the dog just shoot an arrow? I shake my head at myself. Don’t be ridiculous, Waverly! </p><p>I get up a second time and brush myself off again. I tighten my muscles in anticipation for a few seconds, just incase the universe decided to send another thing to throw me off balance.</p><p>The cause of my second downfall sniffs and barks around the area where the hare had just been. Then it looks at my curiously, tilting its head. I am not amused and glare at it to show my disapproval. This just seems to encourage it, if the tail wag and goofy look on its face is anything to go by. I scoff and am about to yell at it to go away when I hear a voice.</p><p>“Jack! Jack, boy did we get it?” A feminine voice shouts from the depths of the woods, becoming clearer as it nears the dog and I. A head full of short, disheveled red hair pops out of the underbrush, followed by a tall and lanky body.</p><p>The owner of the voice is a tall woman, the green tunic she wears really emphasizes her red locks. Upon her appearance, the dog immediately perks up and runs over to her in haste, its tail wagging frantically.</p><p>The woman bends down to greet the dog. Then I spot the bow on her back. She was the culprit! Ruiner of my dinner plans, almost taker of my innocent life. I clear my throat indignantly, causing her to finally notice my presence. “Oh! I didn’t even see you there.” I let out a huff as I practically storm towards her, making her eyes widen.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t notice me, huh? But you just happened to notice my hare?” She looks at me like I had gone mad.</p><p>“Uh your hair? I guess your hair is kind of nice, yeah.” She says, causing me to frown and my ire to rise even more.</p><p>“Yes, it would have made great dinner if it weren’t for you!” I say, poking my finger against her shoulder to emphasize how very unhappy I am about this. She takes a step back with every poke.</p><p>“Uh look lady, I don’t know who the hell you are, but eating one’s hair can NOT be healthy.” My frown lines deepen at her odd words. “What? What do you mean? Hares make excellent meals, especially when you dry them for a long journey.”</p><p>Her faces scrunches up as if in complete disgust. Then her eyes seem to spark with intrigue. She does something I completely do not expect, she moves forward and grasps a strand of my hair. I notice she smells just like the vanilla beans mother used to make scones with, along with a hint of earthiness. I am pulled from these thoughts by her next action, though.</p><p>With utter shock I watch as her tongue darts out towards my strand of hair to…taste it?! She immediately spits out the strand, making a gagging motion. “Nope, that is disgusting. I mean, no judgement or anything, but how can you eat your hair?”</p><p>Finally, it dawns on me. Hair and hare. She misunderstood me. I would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation if I had not been so mad. “No! Hare! As in” I move my hands to the top of my head, trying to replicate the ears which the animal is known for.</p><p>She looks at me with a serious expression and shakes her head. “Hare!” I shout as I start hopping as well, trying to make her understand. On my third hop she starts laughing, it starts off lightly but then she starts howling non-stop. Immediately straighten up, very much unamused at apparently being the butt of her joke.</p><p>“What is so funny?” I huff out as I fold my hands across my chest in an attempt to appear bigger and more frightening. She finally stops laughing, letting out little hiccups near the end and wiping her eyes.</p><p>“You should really think about joining a play, you would really make an excellent rabbit.” She tells me with a huge smile. I notice she has dimples. I ignore the unexplainable lurch in my stomach at their appearance.</p><p>“You scare off my dinner, almost kill me and now you have the gall to mock me too? Who the hell do you think you are?” I let out another huff and storm off to the rock where I had left my bag. As I shoulder it, the woman walks toward me with her hands raised in surrender.</p><p>“Hey look, I am sorry. Jack and I were just hunting for some dinner, we didn’t realize you had spotted it first or that you were in my line of fire.” She says appearing apologetic, her brown eyes turn all soft. They are real pretty and warm. I immediately shake off this thought. She is the enemy; she took my food away from me.</p><p>“Yeah, well watch where you point your shooter next time.” I say pointing at her bow. Her eyes follow the direction of my finger. “You mean Calamity? Sorry, she likes to hone in on the good stuff.” I scoff at her choice of words.</p><p>“You name your weapon and then you mock me for trying to depict a rabbit? You are the crazy one.” I tell her, my jaw set and my eyes probably full of fire. She looks deeply offended by my words.</p><p>“Hey, Calamity is not just any weapon. She has saved my life many times.” I roll my eyes and start to walk in the opposite direction, away from this crazy dinner stealing, bow naming woman and her dog. I had to get to Wynonna.</p><p>I am 5 feet way before I hear rapid footfalls behind me. “Wait up! Please, I really am sorry.” She says and I try to ignore the eagerness in her voice, but my feet slow automatically.</p><p>I whip around to face her and am met with those damn dimples again. “Can I make it up to you? My house is nearby. I could make you some dinner.” She says and the hope in her eyes takes me aback. Does she not have other people? Is she perhaps lonely?</p><p>Whatever the case may be, I cannot just go over to a stranger’s house in the woods. Mother always warned me about strangers, especially in the woods. But the brown in her eyes are so very kind and warm… I shake off my last thought. I cannot be distracted. I do, however, soften as I respond to her offer.</p><p>“Despite the fact that you made my dinner run away, nearly killed me and mocked my attempt at depicting a hare, that is a very kind offer.” Her eyes seem to light up at my words. “But I am going to have to decline. I need to get to Purgatory urgently and I am still a week’s walk away. Sorry.” I say. I ignore the look of disappointment in her eyes as I start to walk away.</p><p>The dog-Jack she called him- runs alongside me, barking playfully, as if also trying to convince me to stay for dinner with his owner. I move faster to try and get away from the guilt I suddenly feel. As I am almost out of earshot, Jack gives up and runs back to his owner. I chance one more look back.</p><p>“My name is Nicole, by the way!” She shouts at me. I don’t know why she is telling me her name, but I just nod at her one last time before I turn and continue walking. Something about this interaction seems significant somehow. But I decide to ignore the feeling and trudge on, closer to my destination. Closer to Wynonna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been one full day since my encounter with the infuriating redheaded woman and her dog, but thoughts of her keep creeping into my mind. I wonder about why she lives in the woods. Why does she have a bow? Does she have friends? Or family? Why were her eyes so full of longing for me to join her for dinner?</p><p>I am brought from my reverie by the light shining through a break in the treeline up ahead. I have finally reached the edge of the woods. The pathway has shown more and more signs of activity and the birdsong had been reduced to only the odd chirp here and there as I made my way closer to the edge. I am finally nearing civilization.</p><p>I fasten my pace, excited at the prospect of seeing other people again. Ones that do not live in the woods and chase away an innocent traveler’s food. I shake my head. No Waverly! I really need to stop thinking about her. Nicole she had said her name was…Pretty.</p><p>My mind is so occupied by these thoughts that I almost don’t notice the horse and wagon coming my way. With a gasp of surprise, I jump out of the way just in time. The driver looks back at me in annoyance. “Watch where you’re goin’!” He shouts.</p><p>“Eat shit!” I yell back. I let out an indignant huff as I watch the horse and its driver disappear into the green thicket. I turn and continue walking towards the edge of the woods.</p><p>I finally exit the confines of green and brown, reaching a clearing that connects to the main road leading into the town of Monument. As I near the town walls, my ears are assaulted by a cacophony of sounds brought forth by the daily human activity taking place within. I am already starting to miss the peaceful sounds of the woods, but another part of me is excited to experience what it is like to be in an actual town.</p><p>Being confined to our small farm for most of my life with only stories from my mother and the odd trader to go on, I have always desired to see what it is like when there is such a large concentration of humans in one place. My sister probably didn't feel that way. Wynonna has most likely seen her fair share of towns already, cities even.</p><p>I finally make it up the cobblestone path and past the entrance gates to be met with the movement of people and animals everywhere. The town is practically bursting with activity.</p><p>As I walk, I notice numerous small, lean-to tents and rickety wooden structures have been set up all along the walls. Some of the structures are made to house animals, others to house humans.</p><p>As I near the center of the town, the activity seems to increase even more. It reminds me of an ant colony, always moving, always active. The town’s center has been converted to a market place, with vendors selling all sorts of wares.</p><p>I marvel at the variety of crisp vegetables, fresh and cured meats, bread from early morning ovens, clothing made from leather and fine silks, and beautifully crafted weapons. If there was something you had a need for, you would be able to find it here. I stand there gawking at it all for a full 5 minutes, when a voice pulls me back to reality.</p><p>“Your first time in town?” I turn to be met with kind, dark eyes. A boy of about the same age as I smiles warmly at me. I notice his clothes have tears in them and his face have a couple of smears of mud on it. But his eyes hold warmth and kindness.</p><p>“Oh, yes. It is my first time. In any town. Ever.” I tell him sheepishly, my admission causing his eyes to widen comically.</p><p>“Would you like me to show you around then?” He asks. The eagerness in his eyes makes it difficult to decline his offer.</p><p>“Sure! That would be really kind of you. I am Waverly by the way.” He smiles and nods enthusiastically at me. “It’s nice to meet ya, Waverly. I am Jeremy.” He says with an extended hand, which I grasp and shake. My first interaction with an actual town person. He smiles and starts walking ahead of me. “Come, follow me.” I let out a small laugh at his enthusiasm as I fall into step behind him.</p><p>Jeremy walks me through all parts of the town, telling me about the best places to lodge, which parts to avoid and which vendors to get the best prices from. I notice that the houses on the other side of the market look much sturdier to those I saw upon first entering the town. They are built from strong stones and are much more sophisticated in appearance.</p><p>I question Jeremy about this and his face takes on a saddened expression. “There is quite a divide between the rich and poor in town.” He explains and I detect a hint of bitterness in his voice. He obviously was on the latter side of that spectrum.</p><p>He then looks in the direction of the most extravagant structure within the whole town. Monument Castle stands strong and majestic on a hill on the northern side. Thick stone walls surround it, a moat and drawbridge separate it from the rest of the town.</p><p>I look up at it in complete wonder. Mother used to tell me many stories about the lives of nobles, of Earls, Countesses, Kings and Queens. As a child I often used to play pretend that I was a Lady with many a young Earl or Duke doting for my attention. I imagined that my plain dresses were made from beautiful silks and laces rather than cotton and wool.</p><p>I tried to get Wynonna to play along with me, but she took one look at the dress I offered her and let out a growl of complete contempt and disgust. She did, however, agree to be my guard and promised to always protect me with her wooden sword from all the evildoers who wished me harm. I smile fondly at the memory. My smile drops very quickly as I remember that she had not kept her promise. She left me to face life’s evils on my own.</p><p>I am brought from my trip down memory lane by Jeremy. “Yep. There it stands, the great Castle. Housing the rich and the carefree.” The bitterness is thick in his voice. It seems he does not share my sentiment about the Nobility.</p><p>I am about to ask him why, when he pulls me into a new direction. The joyful expression is back on his face as we move further away from the castle. I wonder what beef Jeremy has with the Nobles? </p><p>“Ah and here we have the heart of the town.” Jeremy says proudly when we finally stop infront of a building that seems to be emitting a buzz at all the activity inside it.</p><p><em>The Pussy Willow</em> stands out in big bold letters on the wooden board hanging above the entrance.</p><p>I let out a laugh at the name of the Tavern. Jeremy just smiles in response and pulls me towards the entrance. As we near the door, I notice a poster stuck to the wall. <em>Countess Eleonor Haught is hosting a ball. Only those of noble blood are invited for a splendid time at Monument Castle on Saturday evening.</em></p><p>Jeremy follows my line of site and frowns at the poster, the same bitterness present on his expression as before. He doesn’t say anything about it, just pulls me towards the entrance of the tavern.</p><p>As we are about to enter, the door swings open and a man stumbles from inside. He is clearly inebriated. He wears a round brimmed hat and has a thick mustache. Jeremy and I stand to the side to allow him to pass.</p><p>I turn to enter the tavern once more when I hear the drunken man starting to sing, very much off key. The words of his song grab my attention. “Wynonna, my dearrr Wynonna…why have you left meeee.”</p><p>I run in the direction that the man had stumbled, leaving a very confused Jeremy in my wake. “Hey! What did you just say?” I shout at the drunkard. The man does not seem to hear me and continues his drunken journey off to who knows where.</p><p>I rush after him, but am stopped by the passing of a horse and carriage heading in the direction of what I can only assume is the castle.</p><p>After the carriage passes, I rush in the direction of where I last saw the man, but see no sign of him. I look in every direction he could have gone, but it is too late. He is gone.</p><p>I let out a frustrated sigh has I head back to Jeremy, who looks at me questioningly. “Is everything all right? Why were you running after that drunk man?”</p><p>“I thought I heard him say my sister’s name.” Upon his confused expression, I explain further. “I am looking for her. Her last known whereabouts was Purgatory, but I am certain that man just said her name. I think he might know something about her.” Then I deflate, looking down in disappointment. “But I lost him.”</p><p>Jeremy must see my frustration and looks at me with his kind eyes. “How about we go into The Pussy Willow? Everyone knows it’s the best place to get information. Perhaps someone in there can help you find her.” He tells me with that same enthusiasm as when we first met earlier today. Once again, his kindness gets through to me.</p><p>I nod with a small smile. “All right, that sounds good. Lead the way.” Jeremy nods and leads me through the door.</p><p>Once inside, my senses are attacked by a multitude of sounds and smells. There are people everywhere, sitting around tables and having loud, animated conversations with their companions as they enjoy a tankard of ale.</p><p>I notice that there are also several woman moving about the establishment, going from table to table. They wear dresses that are very tight, accentuating their bosoms.</p><p>I hurriedly avert my eyes, their lack of modesty causing me to blush deeply. Along with the stories of Nobility, mother also warned me about women who did shameful acts for money.</p><p>I see one of these women pulling a very willing man up the stairs, probably going to do those shameful acts mother spoke about.</p><p>I switch my gaze towards the bar. The bartender would be my best chance of finding out information on Wynonna. Jeremy follows me all the way.</p><p>“Excuse me.” The bartender looks up from where he had just served one of the customers another tankard of ale. “What can I getcha?” He asks. I notice he is missing a tooth and his teeth are stained yellow.</p><p>“Uhm, I don’t want a drink. I am just here for some information.” He turns and looks at me with a little too much interest.</p><p>“What kind of information would ya like, sweetheart?” He asks, sounding just as I expected him to. Gross.</p><p>I push down the urge to throw up. As much as I wanted to get as far away as possible from this creepy man, he was my only current chance at finding out anything about Wynonna. So I set my jaw in determination. “I am looking for someone. My sister, Wynonna Earp.” I ask him with a serious expression, all business.</p><p>He seems to think for a moment and then looks at me with smile that sends shivers down my spine. “I can’t seem to recall any Wynonna.” He says slowly, then tilts his head. “But perhaps I can be persuaded to remember.” He looks at me expectantly. What the hell, was he serious right now?</p><p>I huff and remove my satchel from my back. I rummage in it until my fingers brush over the singular coin remaining from the earnings mother got after selling Daisy. With great reluctance, I place my only money onto the counter in front of the bartender. If this was my only chance at finding out about Wynonna, it was a small sacrifice to make.</p><p>He grabs the coin instantly and pockets it as he smiles at me creepily again, triumph in his grey eyes. “Ah, now it is finally coming back to me.” I fold my arms with a scoff of irritation. “Well, tell me then!” I say impatiently.</p><p>“I don’t know where she is now. But I would never forget the fiery brunette that came in here once. She pretty much drunk every man under the table. It was very impressive.” I roll my eyes internally. Yep, that was most certainly my sister. Wynonna did enjoy the feeling brought forth by one to many pints of ale flowing in her veins.</p><p>“Okay, so she was here. Do you know anything else that could help me find her?” I ask, trying my best not to sound too desperate.</p><p>“I don’t know, but you should ask John Henry, the dentist in town. I know they were quite…close, if you know what I mean.” He says, wagging his eyebrows to emphasize his lewd implication.</p><p>Once again, I fight the urge to throw up right on the counter infront of this disgusting man. Deciding I have been in his presence much longer than any woman ever should be, I turn around and head towards the exit. Jeremy follows me silently.</p><p>As we near the exit, once again someone beats us to it. The door swings open and a man with a mohawk and fur coat enters the tavern. His entrance seems to draw the attention of everyone inside, causing a silence to fall over the whole establishment.</p><p>The newcomer moves forward sluggishly, purposefully. Like he owns the place. “Oh no.” I hear Jeremy say from behind me in a tiny voice. “Bobo del Rey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The creaking of the floorboards is the only sound heard in The Pussy Willow as the man – Bobo, Jeremy had called him - moves towards the center of the establishment. As he walks, he seems to survey the room, as a coyote would to find its next meal. Every subject that falls under his scrutiny seems to cower in fear, sinking into their seats to try and escape his calculating gaze. I find this ridiculous. The man looks like an overgrown cockatoo in a coat, what’s there to fear?</p><p>His dark gaze finally falls on me, the immediate interest in his eyes has my spine crawling with unease. But I am an Earp, and we stand down for no man. To honor this, I keep my head held high and meet his gaze head on. He switches his direction and starts walking towards me then. I feel Jeremy tense from behind me, but I stand firm.</p><p>He stops in front of me and gives me a once over, like a farmer deciding upon the quality of an animal. An animal which he would like to make a profit off once he slaughters it.</p><p>“Well now. What have we got here? I don’t believe that we have met.” He says in a low voice, increasing my level of unease. What is it with the men in this place always making me feel like some kind of meal to be consumed?</p><p>“We have not. And I do not quite wish to meet you. I have other matters to attend to. So If you will please excuse my friend and I.” I say as I start to brush past him and walk to the exit. I hear the shift of Bobo’s boots against the floor as he turns in my direction.</p><p> “You will do well to watch how you speak to me, darling.” I hear him say, a dark and threatening tone in his voice. I look back at him with a frown and scoff, then I exit. I did not have the patience for dealing with this level of arrogance right now.</p><p> As I start walking rapidly away from the tavern, I hear Jeremy's rapid footfalls behind me. “I can’t believe you just spoke to Bobo del Rey like that!” He says with a mixture of awe and distress in his voice.</p><p> I just shrug. “I don’t get what the big deal is. Why did everyone act all scared like that? He is just a man in a coat, didn’t seem so scary to me.” At my words, Jeremy jumps in front of me, blocking my way. I am taken aback by the serious look on his face.</p><p>“Bobo del Rey is the most feared man in Monument, Waverly! He collects taxes for Countess Eleanor. And he gets what’s owed by ANY means necessary.” He explains with fear flashing in his eyes.</p><p>“What, so he basically bullies people into giving up their money?”</p><p>“Yeah, but bullying is putting it lightly. If he comes for you and you don’t have the money, he gets really violent. He has been known to maim and disfigure people so they can act as warnings to others. He is downright sadistic.” Jeremy’s words cause me to frown deeply in shock.</p><p>“Does the Countess know of this?” I ask. How can someone like that be allowed to do such acts? Surely there are laws set by the Countess to protect her people?</p><p>At this Jeremy scoffs bitterly. “Oh, she more than knows. She does not give a rat’s ass. As long as she gets her money, Bobo has free reign to do as he pleases.” My face warps with disbelief, horrified at his words. That cannot possibly be true. The Nobles are supposed to protect and serve the people who had given them their position and status.  </p><p>“What? But she is the Countess! Regarded highly by her people, people she swore to serve!” This was not how the stories mother told me went. My face must show how stricken I am at hearing this, because Jeremy looks at me with a saddened expression. “The Nobility is not as romantic as the stories make them out to be."</p><p>I just look down sadly, trying to process the fact that I had been placing people on a pedestal my whole life, people who had not deserved to be there at all. I am brought from the turmoil in my mind by Jeremy’s hand on my shoulder.</p><p> “Hey, I am sorry that you had to find out this way. I forget sometimes that there may be people who have not experienced the harsh reality of the Nobility like I have.” He says softly, apologetic. I nod sadly at him. I really was still quite naïve to the realities of the world, my simple life on the farm with mother having shielded me from it all up until now.</p><p>I then remember the purpose of my journey and my shoulders straighten once more. I have to find Wynonna. And no Bobo or heartless Countess was going to keep me from doing that. With that, I shake off all the negativity and turn to face Jeremy with a determined smile.</p><p>“All right enough with all this dark stuff. I am not here to ponder the evils of the world, I am here to find my sister. And you are going to help me do that!” I say happily, my enthusiasm causing the frown to lighten on Jeremy’s face. He gives me a small smile.</p><p>“Of course, I will help you.” He says sincerely. Then he places his hand on my arm, stopping me once more. “Waverly, I just need you to be careful around Bobo, okay? He is really dangerous and…you are like the first real friend I have made in a while.” He says, smiling sheepishly. I smile warmly in return at his words.</p><p>“You are my first real friend, ever.” I tell him truthfully, causing him to light up. All I ever had as a child were my imaginary friends and Wynonna. But Wynonna left. The last thought causes the smile to drop from my face again.</p><p>Jeremy comes to my rescue again. “Well then, Waves. As your first official friend, how about I help you find that dentist the bartender mentioned? I think I know in which part of town he lives.” His joy is contagious and causes another smile to take its rightful place back on my face. I laugh and grab his hand. “Lead the way then, Jer!”</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>As Jeremy leads me in the direction of the dentist’s house, I marvel at the beautiful structures and buildings in the more sophisticated part of Monument. One building, however, does not fit this category.</p><p>I immediately stop at seeing the blackened remains of a home that had clearly been destroyed by fire. It seems to have happened quite a while ago, years even. However, I notice a tiny plaque has been set against one of the only standing pillars. It reads "In loving memory of the Valdez family. They were beloved members of Monument and are greatly missed." </p><p>Jeremy notices that I had slowed near the building site. He slows down and walks to me. “What happened here?” I ask as he approaches me.</p><p>At my question, his expression becomes melancholic. “This was the house of the Valdez family. It burned down three years ago and took the family with it.” His words cause me to gasp and my hand automatically goes to my heart.</p><p>“Oh, that’s so very terrible! How…how did it happen?” I ask, my voice full of sadness and dismay.</p><p>“No one really knows. One night someone smelled the smoke and saw the building engulfed in flames. They rushed in to save the family, but it was too late. They found Mr and Mrs Valdez’s bodies in the bedroom…still holding onto each other.”</p><p>“That’s so very sad.” I say, wiping a stray tear that runs down my cheek.  Jeremy nods slowly in agreement. “Yeah they were great people. Always kind and welcoming to everyone. Especially the poorer folk. Mrs. Valdez was a physician and she opened her doors to help treat anyone’s ailments. Free of charge.”</p><p>“Wow, she sounds like an amazing woman.” That was the kind of people my mother had described in my stories. The kind of people who had me filled me with hope that the world is a good place. Unlike Bobo and apparently the Countess, which I have now learned.</p><p>“Yeah, she really was. Her husband too. That’s why it was such a huge shock when it happened, it almost felt as if the town had lost its heart. People lost a bit of hope after it happened, especially the poorer folks. We still mourn it to this day.” Jeremy explains in a soft, sad voice.</p><p>I nod my head softly. “Well, may they rest in peace and be greatly rewarded for their good deeds here on earth then.” I say solemnly.  “I am just glad there weren’t any children.”</p><p>At my words the anguish on Jeremy’s face makes my heart clench painfully. “There was actually. Rachel Valdez. She was only 11 years of age when it happened.“</p><p>My hand goes to my mouth in shock at hearing this. “No, please…no.” I am unable to stop the tears rolling down my face this time. She was just a mere girl, barely of teenage years.</p><p> My body feels very heavy under all of the truths I have learned about the dark side of the world today, but this one crushes my heart the most. I wish I had never left the confines of our little farm and was still tucked safely away from all the evils of the outside world, living happily in blissful ignorance. But it was much too late to go back now.</p><p>“She was a very well-mannered child, adored by everyone. She had this butterfly shaped birthmark behind her ear, so everyone used to call her Little Butterfly.”  Jeremy says fondly. Then he becomes pensive. “What is really confusing though, is that they never found her body like they did her parents. She was, however, never seen again after that night. So, people assumed she had died in the fire somehow too.”</p><p>This gives me a small ounce of hope. “Perhaps she could still be alive then?” I ask Jeremy with renewed energy. He looks like he wants to protest, but must not wish to see me sad again because he just nods with a small smile. “Perhaps she is, yes.” I respond to Jeremy with a smile, happy that the conversation has turned more positive now.</p><p>“Hey, I think that could be the dentist’s house!” Jeremy says suddenly, as he points at something behind me. I turn to follow the direction of his finger to find a sign hanging from the side of a house, a single molar emblazoned on it. Dentist is etched into the wood above it.</p><p>I nod happily. The hope starts to grow in my heart once more, despite all of the heavy things I learned today. We found the person who could lead us closer to Wynonna. I turn back to what remains of the Valdez family home, something holding me back. I feel like I need to contribute somehow. I look around and spot a bush of roses at a house to the right.</p><p>“Hey Jer, why don’t you go up ahead so long. I just want to do something quick.” Jeremy seems to understand my need for some kind of closure, so he just nods without question and heads towards the dentist’s house so long.</p><p>I walk in the direction of the rose bush and pick one of the beautiful flowers. Then I walk back to the Valdez building to place it as a sign of my condolences. I fail to notice three figures lurking within the shadows of the alley that separates the two buildings.</p><p>As I am about to bend down to place the rose below the memorial plaque, I feel two sweaty hands grab me from behind. One covers my mouth, muting my scream. I feel a painful bang against the back of my head before everything fades to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I finally come to again, it’s to the sound of the woods. The gentle birdsong and rustling of leaves in the breeze bring me peace, making me feel like everything had just been a dream. </p><p>My dream is rudely interrupted by the sound of a voice. A voice that has me sit up so quickly that I hit my head against the bars of the cage I seem to find myself in. I let out a grunt of pain and annoyance at the situation.  Yes. I am currently held in a cage like a common animal. </p><p>I see the most animalistic human being that I had ever had the displeasure of interacting with abandon his conversation with another man and start to walk in my direction. I remember Jeremy’s warnings about Bobo and it takes a lot of effort to push down the slight fear that creeps up my spine. I couldn’t let him see that I was even slightly afraid. I wasn’t. He was just a man in a coat and I was an Earp. </p><p>With these thoughts, I raise my head to meet my captor’s gaze fully. Bobo walks toward me lazily, like a housecat would towards a bird it had just downed. He smiles at me almost hungrily, and his teeth glint in the late afternoon sun. It seems to have been at least three hours since they had taken me from the burnt remains of the Valdez home. I wonder where Jeremy is? Did he manage to find the dentist? Was he all right?</p><p>Bobo interrupts my thoughts again by opening his mouth. “Well, well. It would seem the little darling has finally decided to join us. I do hope you don’t find your accommodations too lacking?” His eyes mock me with every word.  I bare my teeth at him. “What the hell do you want with me, Bobo?”</p><p>He lets out something resembling a laugh. “It is less about you and more about your sister.” What?! He knows Wynonna? How does he even know she is my sister? He must see the confusion across my face, because he explains. “A little birdy told me you were asking for information about Wynonna Earp.” I’d bet good coin the “little birdy” was that damn bartender. I grit my teeth; it was no use denying it.</p><p>“What does Wynonna have to do with anything?” I ask, crossing my arms across my chest in a show of defiance. Bobo moves closer to my cage, running a finger along one of the bars as he speaks.  </p><p>“Your sister stole something very important to me.” He taps his finger against the bar at the end of his sentence, to my great annoyance. Who gave this woodpecker the right to treat other people like they are his property? Screw that. </p><p>I start thinking of a witty retort, but he beats me to it. Bobo’s eyes go a shade darker before he speaks, the next words that leave his mouth has my blood turn to ice in my veins.</p><p>“I want back what she owes me, along with her life as repayment.” He wants…he wants to kill Wynonna? What could she possibly have done to warrant that? I cannot stop the fear that flashes across my features this time. Bobo seems to revel at finally drawing this emotion from me, grinning darkly in victory. </p><p>“What did she do? Why do you want her…dead.” I fight the urge to throw up at saying the last word. Bobo smirks and turns to move away from my cage. “It is none of your concern.”

 I move forward, grasping the bars. “Then why have you captured me?” I ask and am unable to hide the desperation in my voice. Bobo whips around again and I am taken aback by the malice in his dark eyes. </p><p>“You are going to bring Wynonna to me. You are bait that she would never be able to ignore.” My hands tremble as I listen to his words. Bobo wants to use me as bait…to lure Wynonna…so he can kill her. </p><p>I am brought from the turmoil in my head by a third man entering the campsite.  The balding man walks over to Bobo hurriedly. “Boss, the Countess wants to see you urgently. It’s about the money still owed by the Grey family.” Bobo looks up at the intruder with major annoyance and gets up from his crouched position in front of my cage.</p><p> “Well, little darling. It seems I have other matters to attend to. Don’t be distraught, I will be leaving you in very good company.” I scoff as he turns to the man who had brought him the message. </p><p>“Red, you and Hardy stay and watch our guest. Make sure she is comfortable.” The way he says this and the way the two men are smiling hungrily at me lets me believe that he means the complete opposite of comfortable. I try my best to hide all signs of the fear coursing through my veins. </p><p>Bobo takes one last look in my direction before he moves towards his horse, mounts it and trots off into the green thicket.</p><p>The man, Red, walks over to my cage and gives me a once over. He smiles, showing his sharply filed teeth. I mean, who even does that? </p><p>“Can I help you?” I say, my voice dripping with contempt. He grins even wider and licks his lips, as if I was a piece of steak he was about to consume. </p><p>“Well aren’t you a little spitfire. We will have quite some fun with you.” Then he walks over to the other man, the one I saw Bobo first speaking to when I woke up. He must be Hardy. Red pushes Hardy’s feet from where it is propped up on an overturned crate. “Hey! What did ya do that for?!” A disgruntled Hardy exclaims. </p><p>Red just ignores him as he takes the crate, moves it near a tree and takes a seat. Then he takes out a knife and starts carving at an apple. Hardy grumbles underneath his breath, clearly annoyed at being disturbed from his comfortable position. </p><p>He then picks up a hand mirror from a table next to him and looks at himself, running his hand though his hair. Then he looks over at me with a wink. “Like what you see?” He says, causing me to scoff. Arrogant self-obsessed asshole. </p><p>Deciding I have had enough of them for a lifetime, I sit back against the bars. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this…but I had to figure something out. My stomach growls. I was hungry.  I last ate this morning, before I headed out on my last stretch of journey through the woods to reach Monument. The energy from the pigeon I had snared has long since dissipated. </p><p>I look longingly at the apple in Red’s hand and briefly consider begging him for a piece. But, remembering I am an Earp, I push the thought away. I’d rather go hungry then ask this scum for anything. They would probably just use it to torture me. So I just let out a resigned sigh and rest my head against the bars of my cage. Might as well catch a few moments of sleep.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>The sound of a bark wakes me. Was that a dog? I peer into the darkness ahead of me, but the little light provided by the remaining fire makes it difficult to see anything besides the shape of my two guards. </p><p>It goes quiet again, the only sounds being that of the cicadas and frogs singing their mating calls. Oh, and the snoring. I roll my eyes at Red who lets out another obnoxious gurgling sound from his prone position against the tree. The bark must have been my imagination.</p><p> I look over at Hardy, seeing him once again holding his damn mirror, trying to get the light from the fire to shine on it so he can gaze upon himself again. His narcissism makes me feel like throwing up, besides the emptiness in my stomach. </p><p> I am about to close my eyes once more, when I hear it again. This time I am certain it is a bark. Hardy also seems to have heard it and sits up, staring into the woods. For a few seconds we hear nothing. But then, all of a sudden, a dark blur moves from a bush near Hardy. </p><p>The blur jumps up, grabbing the mirror from his hands and runs back into the underbrush. Hardy jumps to move after it. “Hey! Get back here!” 
The shouting rouses Red from his sleeping position against the tree. “What’s going on?” He says, clearly annoyed.

Hardy turns back to Red from his position at the edge of the woods. “It’s that damn dog again! Bobo said next time we gotta kill it.” </p><p>“All right, let’s get after it then!” Red says as he and Hardy move off in the direction the dog had went, leaving me completely alone. </p><p>Then something rustles in the bush next to my cage, startling me. Was the dog coming for me now? I am quickly proven wrong when the figure of a human, not a dog, pops out of the bush. I let out a scream of surprise, but the figure quickly stops me with “Shhh! Be quiet, I am getting you out of here.” </p><p>The figure’s voice sounds oddly familiar, and I know I’ve seen that green tunic and tight brown leather pants before. “Nicole?” I ask with complete surprise in my voice. </p><p>The figure removes the hood from her face and the mask across her mouth, confirming my suspicions. Nicole smiles at me. “Yep. We meet again, milady. Seems you cannot seem to get away from me. Was my offer of dinner too much to resist?” She says with a smirk and my surprise immediately switches to annoyance. </p><p>“Hah! You wish.” I say with a scoff, folding my arms across my chest.</p><p>“Hey now, that’s no way to speak to your savior.” I drop my hands from my chest and grab the cage, growling at her. “I don’t need any saving!” At this Nicole frowns and then shrugs. “Kinda looks like ya do, princess.” She says and I want to punch that smirk from her face so badly.  </p><p>“Don’t call me that! My name is Waverly.” She looks at me with a glint of victory in those warm, brown eyes. “Mmm, Waverly.” She seems to roll my name around on her tongue, pondering it. “That’s a real pretty name.” She finally says with a smile that make her dimples appear. I cannot help the lurch in my stomach at their appearance. </p><p>I am about to respond when the sound of voices coming from the woods interrupts me. Nicole must see my panic, because she removes something which looks like a lock pick from a pocket somewhere in her pants. She holds it in front of me. “Look, do you want my help you or not?” Realizing she was, in actual fact, my only chance out of here, I nod begrudgingly at her in defeat. Nicole smiles in victory and starts picking at the lock. </p><p>The voices come closer and I look down at Nicole in panic. “Will you hurry up! They are coming back.” Nicole looks up at me with annoyance in her eyes. “I am going as fast as I can!” She then continues her task, her tongue peeking out of her mouth adorably. Er no. Annoyingly. That’s what I meant. Definitely NOT adorably.</p><p>Just as I see Red enter the campsite again, I hear the click of the lock to my cage. Nicole yanks the door open just as Red notices us. “Hey!” He shouts as he runs towards us, Hardy right behind him. Nicole grabs my hand and pulls me from the cage as she runs rapidly in the direction of the woods. </p><p>Just as we are about to reach the edge of the clearing, I spot the knife Red had used to carve his apple earlier. It was my father’s dagger and I couldn’t leave it. I pull on Nicole’s hand to get her to slow down. She looks back at me with a questioning frown, Red and Hardy hard on our heels.</p><p> “That’s my father’s dagger!” I say and Nicole’s eyes seem to soften. She gives a small nod and then raises her hand to whistle. </p><p>All of a sudden, a dog, which I now know is Jack, jumps from the underbrush. He heads straight for Red and Hardy, causing the former to trip and the latter to look on in complete surprise. </p><p>The moment of distraction is all I need as I dart towards the crate where Red had left the dagger, picking it up and something compels me to grab Nicole’s hand again.  </p><p>We hear the sounds of a recovered Hardy moving rapidly towards us from behind. This time we don’t dare stop, but run as fast as our feet can carry us. </p><p>In our rush to escape I do not notice the tree root sticking out in front of me in the path. My foot hooks onto it, causing me to trip. I feel a searing pain shoot through my ankle. I am pretty sure I had twisted it. They were surely going to catch…I am brought from my thoughts by strong arms moving behind my knees and back. Nicole lifts me from the ground like I weighed nothing and continues to run.</p><p>I can hear the rapid footfalls from behind us start to fade away as I am surrounded by the smell of vanilla beans and earth, carrying me swiftly into the unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It feels like we have been running for ages, when in actual fact it has only been near 2 miles. Nicole’s breath comes out raggedly, but I see only pure determination on her face when I look up. I observe her features just a little longer. Smooth skin, sharp jaw, lips trapped between two teeth…Teeth I feel a bit jealous of. Wait. What? No Waverly stop that! I shake my head and tap Nicole’s shoulder, causing her to look down at me.  </p><p>“You can put me down now. I think we are far enough away.” She looks like she is about to protest so I quickly add “Look, you are pretty...strong” My eyes briefly flash to her biceps. “But you are also only human and you can’t keep this up forever.” She smiles at me sheepishly before nodding and putting me on the ground. “All right. But you probably won’t be able to walk.” </p><p>I attempt to prove her wrong, failing miserably. As my mangled foot touches the ground, pain surges through it. I let out a yelp of pain, almost falling over by the overwhelming sensation. But once again, strong hands are there to keep me from hitting the ground. </p><p>I look into warm brown for a long moment, they stare back at me curiously. I swallow and clear my throat,  trying my best to hide the fact that my heart has started beating faster despite me not having been the one running the last two miles carrying another person.

I right myself, taking Nicole’s proffered hand. Then Nicole puts my arm across her shoulders, helping to support my weight. “Hang on. We are almost there.” She says as we start walking again.</p><p> I look around and see only green and brown. There’s no path or landmark, but Nicole seems to know exactly where she is going. “Where exactly is there?” I ask, causing her to look at me again. </p><p>She smiles happily, a glint of excitement in her eyes. “Home. We are almost at my house.” Nothing indicates that we are anywhere suitable for someone to live, but I take Nicole’s word for it. </p><p>We walk through the underbrush, Nicole taking deliberate turns and checking behind us to make sure we are not being followed. Jack follows behind us diligently, waiting for any signal from his master.

</p><p>Then we finally reach a break in the woods, opening up into a beautiful clearing. Right in the middle of this oasis amongst the trees, sits a quaint wooden house.  I hear the sound of flowing water and can make out a stream next to the house on the western side of the clearing.</p><p>“Wow. Is that your house?” I say with slight awe.

Nicole looks at me with pride in her gaze, smiling widely. “Sure is. Built it myself.” Mmmm she seems to very much skilled with her hands. For building and handling bows of course. No other reason why this thought would be floating in my mind. None whatsoever.</p><p>“That is quite impressive. But why do you live out here? All alone like this?” At my question she looks down, avoiding my gaze.  </p><p>“Uh hey. How about we get you inside first. Let me have a look at your ankle?” She is very clearly deflecting and I am about to turn around to confront her about it, but the pain searing through my foot has me nodding rapidly at her offer. “Yes, that would probably be best.” </p><p>Nicole nods and leads me to the front door. She unlocks it and we enter a small living area equipped with a fire place, table, two chairs and a rug. Jack immediately makes a beeline for the rug, curling up on it for a nap. </p><p>As Nicole moves to light the fireplace, I notice the multitude of framed drawings on the wall of the little living room. Each drawing is clearly a scene taken from the woods. One is of a lark preening itself on a tree branch, another is of butterflies flitting above a prairie full of daisies. The most beautiful one, however, is that of a deer drinking from the stream. </p><p>I reach out and run my hand over it. The animal’s grace was perfectly captured amongst its serene surroundings. It feels as if I am really there, witnessing the magical event. This was drawn with care, every precious detail of the moment placed on the paper with skill and passion.</p><p>Nicole must have heard my gasp of awe, because I hear her move to stand next to me. “Do you like them?” She asks softly. I look up at her in surprise and wonder. “Did…did you draw these?” She looks down bashfully before slowly nodding. “Uh, yeah.”</p><p>“They are magnificent.” I tell her honestly. I make the mistake of looking back at her in that moment. She looks at me in the same way I had just look at her drawings, with a mix of awe and wonder. </p><p>Her gaze makes my heartbeat speed up again. And we most definitely cannot have that! I bring up thoughts of stolen hares and mocking laughter to try and counter the effect this strange woman seems to be having on me. I clear my throat. “And here I thought all you were good at is scaring off other people’s dinner and having bad aim.” </p><p>The smile drops from her face and is immediately replaced with annoyance. I ignore the drop in my stomach at her disappearing smile. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, princess. Just take a seat so I can have a look at that ankle. You know the one you twisted because you somehow couldn’t see the tree root that was right in front of you?” She says with a victorious smirk.</p><p> I let out an indignant huff as I move to sit down in one of the chairs, taking care not to put weight on my injured foot. “Stop calling me that! My name is Waverly.” </p><p>Nicole just keeps smirking and walks over to a door on the left side of the living room. When she opens it, I notice a double bed complete with two bedside tables, all skilfully made from wood. Looks like Nicole had built everything in this house by herself. I find myself impressed regardless of my annoyance at the woman.

</p><p>I hear Nicole rummage for something in a drawer, then she returns to the living room. In her hands she holds a piece of fabric and jar containing what seems to be some kind of salve.</p><p>She drops to her knees in front of me, placing the items on the floor next to her. Then she gently removes my leather boot to inspect my foot. I am very much horrified at how gross it looks, with my ankle all purple like that. To my relief, Nicole doesn’t seem perturbed at all. She just gently takes my foot in her hands and starts moving it around, prodding here and there taking note of where I wince most. </p><p>Then she nods and picks up the jar, taking out some of the salve. She sets to work, gently applying the salve  all around the swollen area on my ankle. I marvel at her gentleness. I barely feel any pain as she works. 

To stop me from falling asleep from the delicious trance her ministrations are causing, I start talking. “So how did you manage to find me?” She looks up smiling at me briefly before continuing her task of wrapping my foot with the strip of fabric.</p><p>“I didn’t. I have just always been tracking Bobo and his men. He is always capturing some innocent person, and then he torments them for information or just for fun.” I see her jaw clench in the anger she must feel towards the coat wearing maniac.  “I can’t allow it to happen, so I try my best to free them.” I am taken aback by the determination in her eyes. </p><p>“So what, you raid his camps at night, freeing innocent damsels like me?” I aks playfully. She smiles at me ruefully. “Pretty much yeah. I was on my patrol tonight when I spotted them bring in a new victim. I didn’t know it was going to be you, I just had to try and help whoever it was.”</p><p> She finishes up the wrapping of my foot and then looks down, saddened by something suddenly. “I do not always manage to succeed in helping the victims, allowing that sick bastard to get away with hurting people who cannot fight back.” I see Nicole’s fist tighten.  Her whole demeanour indicates that she is quite upset at the thought of Bobo treating people the way he does.</p><p> I look at her in wonder again for a moment. Not only was she apparently very good at building stuff and drawing stuff, but she was also very brave and selfless. She had the very qualities of the charming Princes and Dukes mother used to tell me stories about. </p><p>Unable to take the redhead’s dismay any longer I reach forward, compelled by an unknown force, and gently lift her chin to look into her beautiful eyes. “Hey, don’t do that. You managed to save me, right? And for that I am very grateful to you. I am also pretty sure everyone else you have ever saved  feels the exact same way. You are making a difference with what you do, Nicole. You give people hope.” </p><p>She looks at me again with that look of wonder. “Thank you, Waverly.” She says softly. My eyes are caught in her gaze again, then they drop down to her lips. All I had to do was lean down and… </p><p>The  sound of a log popping in the fireplace startles us, causing Nicole to jump back and me to sit upright. Nicole gets up quickly, awkwardly. “Uh sooo, you must be really hungry? I will go get you something to eat. I just nod at her rapidly. “Yes. I am rather famished.” I say and I mentally slap myself at my formal tone. What was I, British now?</p><p> When Nicole leaves, entering another room behind me which I assume to be the kitchen, I let my head drop to my hands on my lap. “Idiot.” I mumble at myself.</p><p>The remainder of the evening was spent sharing a meal of roasted hare (apparently Nicole had managed to catch my hare after all) and ale, accompanied with Nicole telling me about her drawings.</p><p> After I let out a huge yawn, Nicole ushered me to the bedroom. I protested vehemently, before she assured me that I alone would be taking the bed. She took a blanket and pillow and bid me goodnight with a small smile, before heading back to the living room.</p><p>I laid there for a solid ten minutes just thinking about the absolutely crazy day I just had. And to my great annoyance, I was still no closer to finding Wynonna. I wonder what she had done to anger Bobo? Was Jeremy okay? How was I going to get back into Monument to talk to the dentist, and avoid being captured by Bobo again? </p><p>Then I think of the annoying, yet gentle and brave redhead who I keep seeming to cross paths with. She saved me, treated my injury and gave me her bed.  She makes me feel things that I cannot yet explain. Yet, she is a complete stranger who lives alone in the woods and she doesn’t seem too keen on telling me. I’m going to find out her story tomorrow, I say to myself determinedly before I drift off to sleep with the smell of vanilla beans surrounding me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am in the middle of a dream about a redheaded figure in green with gentle hands saving me from a wolf with a mohawk, when the horrible sound of incessant knocking brings me to wakefulness. When I finally, reluctantly open my eyes, I realize two things: I had slept better than I have in a long time and it I am in the bed of woman who is now haunting my dreams. </p><p>The knocking starts again, and with a growl I finally get out of bed. As I reach for the door to the bedroom, I hear footsteps move towards the sound of the knocking. I hear the click of the lock as Nicole opens the door. I chance a look out the window, but spot no one. I notice it is still dark outside. Who the hell would be knocking at this hour of the morning? And I thought no one else knew where Nicole lived? </p><p>As I move to open the bedroom door, I hear a voice that I immediately recognize. “Nicole! I heard that someone rescued a girl from Bobo again. I knew it could only be you. The person you saved, was it a short brunette woman?” Jeremy fires off rapidly. </p><p>Before Nicole can answer, I open the door and run over to my friend “Jeremy! I am so glad you are okay!” I exclaim with glee, embracing him tightly. Jeremy is surprised for a second, but then he enthusiastically returns my hug. “Waverly! I am so very glad you are okay!” He says. The true relief in his tone warms my heart.</p><p>Our reunion is interrupted by the sound of someone, no two someones, clearing their throat. The one was Nicole, but the other...I peek around Jeremy to find the drunken man from the tavern looking back at me. What the hell was he doing here?! He looks decidedly much more sober now. “Jer, what is he doing here?”</p><p>Jeremy follows my line of sight. “Uh it’s kind of a long story. Mind If I come in?” He says looking first at me then at Nicole. “Sure, Jeremy.” I tell him. Wait, how did Nicole know Jeremy? I think with a frown. I push the thought to the back of my mind for later.</p><p> As Jeremy moves in, Nicole stops him. “Did you blindfold him?”  She asks in an authorative tone, which I feel was not necessary.  Jeremy seems to feel the same way, because he frowns and lifts the blindfold in question. “Of course, Nicole. You know I would never lead anyone here freely.” Nicole relaxes and nods, satisfied with his answer.  Then the redhead moves to the side, allowing Jeremy and his companion to enter her small living area.</p><p>Jeremy’s companion moves to lean against the fireplace, along with Nicole. I move to sit in one of the chairs, indicating for Jeremy to join me. Once Jeremy complies, I turn towards him. “What happened after you left me at the Valdez house?” Jeremy lets out a laugh. “I’d like to know the same about you.” Then his smile drops from his face. </p><p>“I was waiting for you at the door to the dentist’s place like you asked me to, always checking to see if you were okay. I took my eyes off you for a second, and then you were just gone. I ran back to the Valdez property, looking everywhere. All I found was a fallen rose.” I smile softly at my attempt at condolences. “Yeah, I put it there.” </p><p>Jeremy smiles at me. “Yeah, I figured.” His face turns serious again. “When I couldn’t find you anywhere, I started to panic. I knew you weren’t just gonna go off somewhere on your own, when your only lead to Wynonna was a few feet away.” I nod at him, happy that he seems to already know me so well. </p><p>“So I figured you had to have been taken by Bobo. He has been known to kidnap people when they owe money, or when he has an interested in them for some reason. I saw the way he looked at you in the tavern.” Jeremy says with a deep frown. I notice Nicole tighten her fists at his words. </p><p>“Oh, but how could you be sure it was Bobo?” I ask, intrigued. Jeremy shifts in his seat. “I went to the one place where everyone always talks once the ale flows in their veins.”</p><p>“The Pussy Willow.” I say, to which Jeremy nods.

“Yeah, I went back to the tavern to listen for any info. I waited for a couple of hours before a pair of Bobo’s men finally came in, looking very much frazzled. It wasn’t soon after they had consumed three pints each that I heard them mention that they were in deep shit for allowing ‘the girl” to escape. Then I heard them curse the sparrow for the rescue and I knew it had to be Nicole.” He says as he looks up at Nicole. </p><p>"The Sparrow?" I ask, looking at Nicole curiously. She looks down, trying to appear nonchalant. But I make out the beginnings of a bashful smile on her lips.
Jeremy answers my question. </p><p>"Yep. Nicole over here has quite the reputation amongst the town. No one knows her name, but there have been many rumours of a mysterious figure in a hood and green tunic that tends to fluke Bobo’s plans regularly. One of Bobo’s men became very drunk once and complained to his comrades about the vigilante who keeps attacking their camps at night. He said, and I quote, ‘She’s so fucking fast. She enters the camp and unlocks the cages before you can even blink. She is like those damn sparrows my kid always annoys me about.’ And from that day everyone just knew her as the Sparrow.” Jeremy says, looking over at Nicole with pride. </p><p>I look at the quiet redhead in awe. She was a hero to these people. And she did it for no other reason but to help others. She was amazing. </p><p>Nicole meets my gaze and seems to be gauging my reaction. I am unable to help the smile forming on my lips. Her eyes scan my face and then she finally lets out a small smile of her own.</p><p> I turn back to Jeremy. "Okay so you figured out someone was saved from Bobo and knew it could only be…the sparrow." I say looking at Nicole again briefly.</p><p>"Yes, then I rushed over here as soon as I could." I nod at his explanation, but something still doesn't make sense. "All right, but how do you guys know each other?" I ask Jeremy. Then I switch my gaze toward Nicole. “I got the idea that you don’t just let anyone in here."</p><p>"Well we… " Jeremy starts, but he is cut off by Nicole. "Jeremy... " She says in a warning tone, glaring his way. What the hell was that all about? </p><p>Jeremy looks up at the redhead with a frown and shakes his head. Then he looks back at me once again. "Let's just say we have been through a lot of stuff together since we were kids. Stuff that bonded us." Mmm cryptic. But it is enough to stem my curiosity for now. Although I'd really like to know more. Like, what kind of stuff did they go through exactly? </p><p>My thoughts are interrupted by the redhead’s voice. "Yeah, Jeremy and I have been friends for quite a long time. He is the only one I allow in my house. And you now too, of course." She shoots a smile my way, causing my heartrate to pick up again. I quickly avert my gaze from those dimples, my eyes landing on Jeremy's companion who had just been quietly listening to our conversion this whole time. I realize I still don't know his reason for being here. </p><p>Jeremy picks up on my question before I ask. "Waverly, this Is John Henry. Monument’s dentist." He explains, introducing the man. The dentist in question tips his hat my way in acknowledgement. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ma'am." He walks over and gently takes my hand in greeting. I shake it with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you too, John Henry. My name is…" </p><p>"Waverly Earp, I know.” He says with a smile, surprising me. “Jeremy informed me." He quickly explains. "Oh and most people just call me Doc, due to my profession." He then turns towards Nicole. </p><p>"And it is quite the honour to meet the great sparrow as well." Nicole gauges him for a second, seemingly searching for any sign of insincerity. Finally satisfied, she takes his hand and gives it a firm shake. I notice her long fingers again. Er, because her hands are big okay. Er..for building and stuff. Shut up. </p><p>"Wait, the same drunk man wo stumbled from the Pussy Willow is the dentist we were looking for?" I ask in surprise, looking between Doc and Jeremy.
Jeremy nods enthusiastically. </p><p>"Yes! When I couldn’t find you after you disappeared from the Valdez property, I figured I might as well get a hold of him for you."</p><p>"Yeah, this feller damn well knocked me right out of my slumber. I was very much not impressed at being disturbed." Doc huffs indignantly, causing Jeremy to look at him with a sheepish smile. </p><p>"And then he had the gall to throw me with a bucket of water!" Doc continues, his features filled with clear annoyance at my friend. I picture the event in my head and am unable to stop the chuckle that escapes my lips, causing the dentist to shoot a glare my way. I quickly stifle my laughter. </p><p>"What? He was drunk, okay?  I had to sober him up." Jeremy explains with a shrug, like throwing people with buckets of water was something he did on a regular basis. </p><p>Doc let's out an indignant huff but then his features soften. "It was more the mention of Wynonna Earp that sobered me up, son." At this I immediately sit upright. "You know Wynonna?" I ask enthusiastically. </p><p>Doc let's out a laugh. "Oh I more than know her. We were lovers." Doc gets a faraway look in his eyes and his moustache twitches at some memory. "One night I had to save this stubborn brown haired and very beautiful woman from being knocked out by Bobo's men, after she beat them at a drinking game." He shakes his head, smiling fondly at the memory. "She was so fearless and stubborn. She always thought she was invincible." </p><p>"That's Wynonna all right." I say with a nod, a small smile gracing my features at the thought of my untamed sister. </p><p>“She was the most amazing woman I had ever met. I gave her a place to sleep and we took to each other after a while. We never coined it, but there was this thing between us. She never said it, neither did I, but I could feel it in every kiss and night of passion we shared.” Doc gets that faraway look in his eyes again. Nicole makes a gagging noise and Jeremy looks down at his boots, trying to hide a smile. I was just glad to hear that Wynonna had found a solid romance, with a man who is really starting to grow on me.</p><p>"Well, I guess I should thank you then, Doc. For saving Wynonna." I mean this in more ways than one, and try to convey it to the dentist as best I can. He must pick up on my sincerity, because he nods with a warm smile. </p><p>"Yes well, I don't know if I will be much help to you other than that. I do not know her current whereabouts for sure.”</p><p>“Why? I thought you were together?” I ask and a sadness passes over the dentist again.</p><p>"We were together yes. But I was always worried she might leave me. She mentioned that she wanted to become a guard for a noble. I know she had tried her luck with the Countess, but she was rejected. Wynonna never spoke of what exactly the Countess had told her upon her request, but it had really affected her. I remember finding her at the Pussy Willow that night, intoxicated from drinking a lot more pints of ale than usual. She didn’t want to tell me why.” Doc explains softly and my heart burns for my sister. </p><p>She had always had a protective nature and loved the stories mother told about knights protecting kingdoms. She once told daddy she wanted to become a knight.  He just laughed and said ‘Don’t be ridiculous, child. No woman could ever be a knight.’ I remember the look of pure determination on her face when she came to bed that night. No one tells Wynonna Earp she can’t do something. I fear that the Countess might have said the very same thing to my sister that my father had.</p><p>Doc continues, pulling me from my reverie. “Wynonna became restless after that encounter. My fears grew that she might leave me in search of another noble who would give her a chance as a guard.” </p><p>Doc’s shoulders slump and  he lets out a sigh in defeat. “The last time I saw Wynonna was  the evening before the Valdez housefire occurred. She just vanished completely after that night. Some even speculate that she had something to do with the heinous act." The dentist looks completely devastated at his words, causing my heart to break for him. He very clearly loved Wynonna. </p><p>"Do you think she did it?" I ask him gently. Perhaps that was why Bobo had been hunting her? Because he deemed her a fugitive on the run?</p><p>Doc looks at me for a long moment before speaking. "Wynonna Earp is many things, but a murderer she is most certainly not." The pure conviction in Doc's voice takes me aback. He had complete faith in my sister and it warms my heart again to know that Wynonna had been involved with this man. </p><p>"Thanks for your faith in my sister, Doc. I am very glad she had you on her side." The dentist looks at me gratefully and gives me a nod in thanks.</p><p>  I remember the letter I received from Wynonna and get an idea. “I got a letter from Wynonna not too long ago. It came from Purgatory.  Do they have any nobles there?” I ask, looking at every face in the room. Nicole speaks first. “Yes. Duke Nedley rules the castle and town there.” She says. </p><p>“Wynonna must be there!” I  shout, jumping up in elation at my epiphany. Too late I remember my injured foot and pain shoots through my leg. Before I can topple over from the sensation, Nicole’s strong hands grip me and gently move me back toward the chair.</p><p> “Take it easy.” She says, looking at me with those warm eyes. “Thanks.” I say dumbly. I feel like her eyes are hypnotizing me, and I can do nothing but stare back at them. Doc clears his throat, finally freeing me from this trance. I see Jeremy looking between Nicole and I. Why was he smiling like that? I decide to ignore this turn of events and focus on the task at hand.</p><p>“I am going to Purgatory tomorrow and I am going to find my sister.” I say determinedly, but all eyes in the room turns toward me. Everyone looks at me like I had gone mad. </p><p>“Sorry princess, but you won’t be going anywhere for at least a week with that foot of yours.” Nicole says, looking at my foot and back at me apologetically.</p><p>I sigh in resignation. She was right. I could not go very far with my foot in its current state. “Damn it! I guess you are right.” I say in frustration.</p><p>“Hey, look you can stay here until your foot heals up…if you want…but  it is completely up to you, so you don’t have to if you don’t want and... ” Nicole rambles adorably and it is the first time I have seen her shy. I interrupt her, by placing my hand on her arm gently. </p><p>“I would love…er like that.” It is my turn to stumble over my words now. “I mean, yes thanks Nicole. I accept your offer.” She smiles widely at my words, so wide her dimples appear like beautiful valleys in her face, increasing the beat of my heart again. I pray that she cannot hear my betraying piece of anatomy.</p><p>Nicole smirks suddenly, seemingly having
 found her confidence again. “All right, princess. You can stay. But you are gonna have to earn your keep.” Doc and Jeremy smile at our interaction and I am left feeling both intrigued and nervous. What did I just get myself into?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wipe another drop of perspiration from my forehead with a sigh. It was another really hot day. “Tired already?” I hear from behind me. I know she is smirking. Damn Nicole. I ignore her.</p><p>You see, after Doc and Jeremy left for town again this morning, Nicole spared no time in getting me going with “earning my keep”. She whipped out a list of chores, which is apparently part of her daily routine.</p><p> Number one was chopping some firewood and gathering kindling to get the fire going for breakfast and lunch later. Number two was covering the old latrine pit and digging a new one. I really did not enjoy number two. No pun intended.</p><p>I currently find myself doing number three on the list: sawing timber for Nicole’s various building projects. Her current one is to build a greenhouse for growing vegetables.  </p><p>I let out another sigh of annoyance. I look up angrily at the midmorning sun blazingly down at us before focussing my attention back on sawing the log in front of me. I can’t believe I am currently doing hard labour when I could have been at least half a day’s journey closer to Purgatory. Closer to Wynonna. I grip the saw aggressively in frustration, the saw bouncing up and down in the cut as I move it to and fro.</p><p>“Hey.” I feel a warm hand rest on my arm, causing me to stop my actions. I hate that she has this effect on me. Damn her gentleness. I look up into concerned brown eyes. “Take it easy, princess.”</p><p>“Oh, I wanted to take it easy! I wanted to take it easy on a journey towards my sister, yet here I am doing manual labour for a stranger.” It is only for a split second, but I see hurt flash in those brown orbs. I inwardly reprimand myself. Nicole has been nothing but kind to me. Infuriating, but extremely kind. She saved me from Bobo, took care of my injured foot and provided me with shelter and food.</p><p>So I soften. “I’m sorry. That was mean. You have been really kind to me so far. And… and you aren’t a stranger anymore.” I see the warmth return to her eyes at my words, to my extreme relief. “I am just really frustrated at not being able to go to Purgatory yet.”</p><p>She looks at me with understanding. “It is okay, Waves.” Waves. It is one of the rare times she didn’t call me princess. The nickname coming from her has an unexplainable effect on me. It’s much different to when Jeremy says it and I am uncertain what to do with the feelings blooming inside me for the infuriating woman who has me doing manual labour.</p><p>I give her a small smile and nod. Nicole smiles back at me and returns to her task of smoothing and applying resin to the wood that I finished sawing. I notice that the midmorning heat is also affecting her.  The movement of a single drop of sweat from her face down to the smooth line of her neck entrances me. I feel heat rise through my whole body upon observing this sensual movement of a water droplet along perfect pale skin.</p><p> Nicole looks up at me with a questioning look, to which I very quickly turn away and refocusing my mind on the log I am supposed to be sawing.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>When lunch time arrives,  we have worked through a substantial amount of timber. I look proudly at the neat pile of wood stacked against the side of the house, ready to be used toward the various wonderful ideas floating around in Nicole’s  mind.</p><p>“Not bad. Not bad at all. For a princess.” Nicole says suddenly, startling me. Then I register her words and spot that infuriating smirk that seems to be ever present on her face. I let out a huff of annoyance, turning to face her fiercely. I am pleased to see her eyes widen slightly.</p><p>“I’ll have you know that I am very much capable of working hard. I grew up helping my parents on the farm every day.” I say, pointing my finger towards her face menacingly to emphasize my words.</p><p>I expect her to back off at my intimidation tactics. Instead, she does something that catches me completely off guard. She grabs my hand, looking back at me with that sexy smirk. No! Bad Waverly. She Is. Not. Sexy. She. Is. Annoying.</p><p>My attempt at ignoring the race of my heart is completely thrown out the window when Nicole moves my hand to her mouth and places a tender kiss on it, never removing her eyes from mine.</p><p>“I never doubted your abilities, milady.” She says and I am once again reminded of the heroes in the stories mother told me about. I must stand there gawking at her like an idiot because the smirk is replaced by a frown on her face.</p><p> I shake my head to regain my composure and pull my hand away quickly, ignoring the pout forming on Nicole’s face at the action. “Wow, real smooth. For someone who lives in the woods and who only has a dog for company.” I see her eyes narrow, to my great satisfaction.</p><p>“Just because I live alone, does not mean I don’t know how to be civil. I am not some wild thing, Waverly.” My satisfaction dissipates completely at her words. She turns and moves towards the house; her whole demeanour indicates she is upset. I messed up. Realizing I had to fix it, I hobble as fast as I can with my injured foot after her.</p><p>As I reach for the handle of the front door, Nicole rushes back out, her bow on her back. I try to speak but she cuts me off. “I’m going hunting and will only be back later this afternoon. Feel free to do whatever you like. You can leave the rest of the chores.” Then she turns her gaze to the tree line and lifts her hand, letting out a loud whistle.</p><p>Almost instantly a bush gives way to two ears followed by a brown body and tail rushing towards the redhead. Jack is practically vibrating with excitement, tail wagging frantically. “Come on, boy. Let’s go chase away someone’s hare.” She says, looking back at me pointedly. Then she turns and starts walking in the direction of the woods.</p><p>I hobble after her. “Nicole wait.” She doesn’t stop, but slows her pace enough for me to catch up. I put my hand on her arm, causing her to finally stop and look at me. The intensity and sadness I find in her eyes takes me aback.</p><p> I swallow before speaking. “I am sorry for what I said. I don’t think you are a wild thing.” She searches my face and finally, finding what she was looking for, nods slowly before turning and continuing to the woods.</p><p>I watch the tall woman and her dog every step of the way until red and brown disappears into the thicket. “Be safe.” I whisper under my breath.</p><p> </p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p> </p><p>It is well into the evening and Nicole has not yet returned. I pace up and down the small living space, wringing my hands in worry. After she left, I kept busy by doing some of the other chores on the list: cleaning out the ash from the fireplace, sweeping the whole house with Nicole’s handmade broom and starting with dinner.</p><p>I love cooking; mother had taught me since I was a little girl. And I still felt very guilty for my treatment of Nicole. So, in an attempt at reconciliation, I decided to make her a delicious meal of hearty vegetable soup and freshly baked bread.</p><p>I went to her pantry and was surprised to find it filled to the brim with vegetables, grains and even cheeses. How the hell did she afford all this? I decide to add this to my ever-growing list of questions on the enigma that is Nicole.</p><p>I gathered some butternut, potatoes, sweet potatoes, bell peppers and cauliflower for the soup, along with some grain for the bread. I chopped the veggies and put them into a pot with some spices and herbs.</p><p>Whilst the vegetables were busy being cooked in the pot, hanging over the small fire I had made in the fireplace, I went inside to start on the bread. I mixed the perfect ratio of flour and water, then moved on to kneading it on a well-floured surface, until the gluten started to form. Just like mother had taught me. I paused ever so often to check on the vegetables.</p><p>Once the dough was ready, I placed it inside one of Nicole’s dutch oven’s lids and moved some coals to the side in the fireplace. I poured some water into the dutch oven itself and nestled it in the fireplace, near the coals but not on it. Then I placed the inverted lid with the dough inside the dutch oven, smiling once again at this clever trick that mother had taught me.  Then I baked the bread for an hour, turning it every now and then. The smell of bread and vegetables makes me nostalgic, missing mothers cooking and life on our little farm.</p><p>Once the food was finally done, I set the table lovingly. I was very excited to surprise Nicole with a home cooked meal after a hard day of work and hunting. After placing Nicole’s spoon next to her soup bowl, I suddenly realize how extremely domestic this was.  Very much like what mother used to do for daddy every day after a hard day’s work. I blushed at the thought and shook my head at myself. Then I sat down and eagerly awaited the redhead’s arrival, my senses honed in on every movement and every sound.  </p><p>But the sun gave way to the moon and the food became cold. So that’s where I currently find myself, in a state of complete worry and frustrated that I could not go anywhere to find Nicole. Besides my injured foot, I hadn’t the faintest idea as to where she and Jack had gone.</p><p>With a frustrated sigh I fall into one of the chairs. I am barely seated when I finally hear the sound of footsteps at the front door, causing me to sit upright. The lock clicks and Nicole enters the house, to my extreme relief.</p><p>My happy smile quickly turns to an expression of horror as I watch a very much bloodied and beaten-up Nicole stumble into the living room and fall to her knees. “They took… Jack.” Are the last words she utters before she collapses on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes me a few seconds to recover, the sound of Nicole falling to the floor echoes through my head. Finally, my body starts to function again and I jump up and rush to her side. “Nicole! Nicole!” I shout desperately as I shake her arm. An unexplainable fear grips my heart. The idea of the infuriating redhead dying fills me with dread. Have I actually become fond of her?</p><p>Nicole stirs beneath my hand, to my utter relief. I push away my confusing thoughts and feelings to focus solely on the woman beside me. “Nicole?” I ask timidly. She moves to sit up slowly, her breathing coming out ragged.</p><p>Realizing she must have run the whole way here and is probably extremely thirsty, I get up and rush to the kitchen. I grab a wooden bowl and ladle some of the filtered stream water from the vat in the corner. Then I rush back over to the living room, where Nicole has managed to prop herself up against the bottom of one of the chairs. The deep cut across her right eyebrow makes me wince. It seems to be the source of the blood that has coagulated on her tunic.</p><p>I bend down, lifting the bowl of water to Nicole’s lips. She places her hands over mine and give me a grateful look. Once I am sure she has fully gripped the bowl, I reluctantly remove my hands from beneath hers. I watch as she gulps down the water like a gazelle at a waterhole in the Serengeti. Then she lets out a satisfied sigh and wipes her mouth with her sleeve. “Thank you, Waves.” She tells me, I smile at her warmly and nod.</p><p>The nasty cut on her eyebrow catches my eye again. It seriously needs to be cleaned. So, I head over to the bedroom. From a drawer I remove the miracle salve Nicole always uses on my ankle and a clean piece of cloth. I place the items on the floor next to Nicole once I return to the living room. Then I take the wooden bowl from Nicole’s hands and head to refill it with water in the kitchen.</p><p>When I return, I wet the cloth and hold it hesitantly in front of Nicole. “May I?” I ask softly. The look of trust in her brown eyes as she nods takes me aback. I push down the inexplicable butterflies at the intensity of her gaze and set to work. I gently start to dab at the cut, Nicole winces ever so slightly every time the cloth makes contact. To fill the silence, I start questioning her. “Can…can you tell me what happened?” I ask gently, not wanting cause her any distress.</p><p>Nicole’s whole body seems to slump. “Jack and I went to one of our regular hunting spots, in a meadow about three miles from here. We didn’t have to wait too long before we spotted a fat hare, much like the one we saved from you.” She wears a small grin and it makes me happy to see Nicole is still capable of joy in her current state. Perhaps it is how she copes with things. For good measure I poke her arm playfully, indicating my annoyance.</p><p>Her smile fades again as she continues with her story. “I gave Jack the signal to chase after the hare, after which I would track them. That is our usual hunting sequence. I tracked Jack through the underbrush and into a grove of birch trees. When I entered the grove, I couldn’t spot him. Eventually, he pops out from behind a tree rushing in my direction. He looked very spooked.</p><p>I saw a figure running behind him and…and  then I watched as they threw a net over him.” Nicole’s fist tightens and I hear her teeth grind at the memory. I gently place my hand in hers and immediately feel her relax. She lets out a breath and continues.</p><p>“I instinctively moved toward the figure who had caught Jack, not seeing the concealed pit in front of me. I tripped and fell in, felt a bang to my head and everything went black. I woke up a while later, when it was dark. My head was pounding. There was a sharp rock on one side of the pit, so I figured I hit my head on it when I fell in. Hence” she motions to her brow, which I had now cleaned thoroughly.</p><p>“Well, I think it could have been much worse. I really thought it was, when you just came in here with blood all over you like that.” Nicole looks at me with an expression I cannot place, and it causes my stomach to do backflips.</p><p>“Were you worried about me?” She asks, her voice soft and a tinge of awe in it. Then she notices the set table and loaf of freshly baked bread. She raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Did…did you cook?” I focus on applying the salve to her forehead so I don’t have to look at her as I bashfully nod.</p><p>“Yeah, I uh…I felt bad about what I said before you left.” She frowns, seemingly have long forgotten my words. Then recognition flashes in her eyes. “Oh that. You didn’t have to do that, Waves.” Her voice is so soft and filled with awe that I stop applying the salve to look at her.</p><p>“I wanted to. And I was. Worried about you, I mean.” I admit in a soft voice, more to myself than to her. At my words she smiles widely, her eyes flickers with light. I can’t help but notice how she seems to glow like an ethereal being in the candle light. But then the light in her eyes dull again.</p><p>“Waverly, I need to get Jack back. He…he is my best friend.” Her voice is so full of sorrow that my heart clenches painfully. I put down the salve to face her. “Okay. What do you think we should do? Who do you think took him?”</p><p>She starts to get up slowly, I reach for her hand to steady her. Once upright, she starts to pace back and forth, much like I had a few hours ago when I was worried about her. She rubs her finger on her chin as she thinks. I move to take seat in the chair she had sat against.</p><p>“I am not 100% sure, but I think it could be Bobo’s men. I know that he has been trying to get Jack for a while. I hear his men talk about “catching that damn dog” often when I scout their camps. They have even put up wanted posters in town and around the woods for Jack’s capture.”</p><p>At hearing this, I frown. “But wouldn’t you fetch a greater price than Jack?” Nicole smiles ruefully at my question. “Oh, Jack and I are kind of seen as equals. Jack is just as much a thorn in Bobo’s side as I am. We are partners so to speak, I have never sabotaged a camp without Jack’s help. He really annoys the guards, stealing their food or precious items from their hands when he distracts them for me.”</p><p>“Oh, but wouldn’t the both of you together fetch double the earnings? Why would they just take Jack and not you too? Bobo’s men knows the Sparrow by now.”</p><p>Nicole frowns, mulling over my words. “You have a point. Bobo’s men would definitely have taken me from the pit after I fell in, as a prize to present to Bobo. They are always trying to win his favour.”</p><p>“So, if it wasn’t Bobo’s men, then who?” I ask, with my head resting in my hand as I think.</p><p>“I am not sure. Perhaps they were planning on coming back for me after taking Jack? Or perhaps it was someone who was new to Monument. Someone who saw only Jack’s poster and thought they could make a quick buck when they saw him in the woods today.”</p><p>I nod. That may very well be the case. “Yeah, maybe that’s it. But what is the plan to get him back, then?”</p><p>Nicole stops her pacing and looks toward the door. “There is only one way to find out.” I realize what she is about to do and move forward quickly, intercepting her before her hand even touches the handle. “Oh no. Nope. You aren’t going anywhere right now. You are tired and hurt.” I say in a stern voice, my hand on her shoulder. She stops and looks at me, about to protest. “But…” I cut her off, raising my hand and holding it Infront of her face in a way that says ‘No nonsense!’  Her shoulders slump then, causing me to soften.</p><p>“Hey. Nicole look at me.” I say, coaxing her to meet my gaze as I lift her chin with my hand gently. Vulnerable brown eyes meets my hazel ones. “Jack is a pretty tough doggo. I have seen him in action. He is going to be fine. Besides, you won’t be of much use to him now.” Nicole looks at me for a long moment before giving in with a nod. “Yeah, I guess you are right.” </p><p>I smile up at her then. “I sure am. Now, come let’s get you to bed. We can set out to find him tomorrow, if you feel better and refreshed.” She nods and moves slowly to the bedroom then. She comes out with her regular blanket and pillow, going to throw it on the floor in front of the fireplace.</p><p>“What are you doing?” I ask in confusion. She looks up at me like a deer in lamplight. “Uh, getting ready for bed like you said?” She asks more than says.</p><p>I giggle at her. “No, silly. You are not going to sleep on the floor. Not when you are hurt. Come on.” She looks like she is about to protest. “Don’t even try to argue with me on this.” I warn her.</p><p> She smiles sheepishly, then follows me to the bedroom. I watch as she gets in slowly, watching me the whole time with uncertainty. When she has finally settled, I move to exit the room.</p><p>Her voice stops me. “Waverly, will…will you stay? I mean, there is enough room in the bed. I… I don’t want you to sleep on the hard floor.” She must take my surprise for rejection, because she quickly adds. “But if you don’t want to, that fine too. I just want you to be comfortable and…” she rambles adorably. One of the few times I have seen her like this. I like it quite a bit.</p><p>I cut her off with “No, I…see your point. I mean there is more than enough room, right?” She nods slowly. I move and get under the woolen quilt next to her. She turns her head to look at me, her gaze making the butterflies erupt in my belly once again. “Good night, Princess.” She says before she falls asleep instantly. “Good night, Nicole.” I whisper softly before I drift off too.</p><p> </p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, I am awoken by the sound of birdsong and the overwhelming smell of vanilla beans. I feel oddly comfortable this morning, a warm weight on my chest. So, I snuggle closer to the source of the warmth. Something tickles my nose and then I hear an annoyed sleepy whine. I slowly open my eyes to find red hair strewn all over my chest. Nicole had somehow moved much closer to me during the night. Her head is on my chest and her arm is slung lazily across my middle.</p><p>I realize the compromising position we are in and immediately move to jump out from beneath Nicole. The movement wakes the redhead and it’s almost comical watching her eyes also widen in realization. We both look at each other for a long moment. “ I uh…” “ We should…” We both say at the same time. I nod and head out the door quickly, face flushed red. </p><p> As I splash water onto my face, an unexpected thought pops into my mind. Waking up entangled with Nicole actually felt really good. I splash myself just a bit more for good measure, hoping it will fully awaken me from the stupor I seem to find myself in.</p><p> </p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p> </p><p>I watch as Nicole examines another broken twig and some invisible tracks on the ground. Observing her tracking capabilities is quite something. She seems completely in tune with the woods, knowing every sign of human disturbance in the sea of green and brown. She looks completely in her element out here. I think I’m beginning to understand some of her reasons for wanting to living out here.</p><p>She seems to spot another lead and indicates for me to follow. I follow swiftly after her, chasing the signs of Jack’s kidnappers.</p><p>After our awkward start to the day, we both got ready for the rescue mission. Nicole got us each a satchel and threw in some fruit, dried meat and even some of the bread that I had baked yesterday. Then she grabbed her bow and arrows, attaching them to her back. I made sure to put my dagger into my belt too. We had no idea what we were getting into, but we were determined to get Jack back. Then we set off in the direction of where Nicole last saw Jack. The redhead quickly spotted signs of the culprits and then we were off, hot on their trail.</p><p>To me, everything just looks the same. A broken twig? A skid mark on the ground? It could be anything, it could be nothing. But Nicole seems to know exactly when it’s something. She has been leading us in a direction with confidence. Finally, we get to the edge of another clearing, smoke can be seen rising from above the tree line.</p><p>Nicole crouches down, pulling my down too and placing a finger to her lips to silence me. I nod at her in determination and then we move in a crouched position along the treeline until we finally spot the camp. In the middle is a fireplace, the fire seems to have been doused quite recently. To the left is a tent that has been put up right next to the treeline. On the far side, there is a wagon with intricate designs on the side hitched to a horse. At my questioning frown Nicole explains “Gypsies.” Gypsies? Mother had told me about them, but I have never come across any of them myself. What would they be doing out here?</p><p>I am drawn from my thoughts by the sound of an all too familiar whine. Nicole immediately stiffens. “That is Jack!” She whisper-shouts. We move a bit further to the left, following the sound of the whining. We finally spot a tiny cage between a tree stump and the edge of the tent.</p><p>Inside, a very sad looking Jack can be seen. But upon sniffing the air and recognizing his master’s scent, he immediately perks up. His tail wags frantically, but Nicole indicates for him to be quiet. Like the good boy he is, he complies. I can’t help but adore their relationship, the warmth blooms in my heart at witnessing their reunion.</p><p>Nicole indicates for me to wait and remain hidden at the edge of the woods as she slowly moves towards Jack’s cage. She makes sure to check that no one else is around before she darts towards the front of the cage and removes a lock pick from her pants.</p><p>I am so absorbed in watching Nicole picking the lock that fail to hear the footsteps from behind me. A hand grabs me by the waist and another covers my mouth, stopping my scream. I watch on helplessly as another figure, a woman, moves from the underbrush towards Nicole. The woman removes a dagger and presses it slightly into Nicole’s back.</p><p>“Well well well. You thought you could outsmart us, now did ya?” I watch Nicole’s face carefully and I can see her contemplating. She turns to face her captor slowly, holding her hands up in surrender. I know Nicole has some trick up her sleeve, her body is too tense. As she turns slowly, she starts to say “Yep, it would seem that you got us.” I see the woman slightly let her guard down for a second, thinking she had won. That was all Nicole needed. I watch in awe as the redhead moves forward lightning fast, grabbing the unsuspecting woman’s hand, causing her to drop the knife.</p><p>Nicole doesn’t stop there, she pulls the still shocked woman by the arm, flips her to the ground and pins her in one fluid motion. From behind me, I  hear the other person let out a gasp. It’s distinctly feminine. Another woman. The woman holds a knife to my throat and then pushes me forward, moving me into the clearing. “Hey, get off her! Or I’ll hurt your friend.” She says, trying to sound menacing.</p><p>Nicole looks up, her eyes filled with worry as she sees my vulnerable position. Then she looks at the woman behind me, and I see her eyes widen. “Mercedes?” She says in surprise. My captor stiffens. “Nicole Haught?!” I hear her exclaim. Haught? That name sounds oddly familiar. Now where have I heard that...it hits me like a ton of bricks. Nicole Haught. As in Countess Eleanor Haught.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all you lovely humans who read my story! </p><p>I just wanted to let you know that I am going away for the holidays so I will most likely only update in a about two weeks again.</p><p>I apologize for the wait, but I promise to make the next chapter extra special!</p><p>I wish you all a joyful Festive time with you families (social distance please!) and that you will enter the new year safe and healthy.</p><p>Much love to you all,<br/>@TannieSpokie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole Haught, as in Countess Eleanor Haught. Nicole is a Noble.  That lives alone in the woods. Why? My redheaded captor, now known to be called Mercedes, draws me from thoughts when she releases me and rushes over to Nicole. She pauses to give the archer a once over.</p><p>“It really is you!” She exclaims as she embraces an unsuspecting Nicole. I watch in amusement as Nicole awkwardly pats the other woman on the back. “Everyone thought you were dead.” Mercedes says when she finally releases Nicole.</p><p> “Yeah, it is kind of a long story.” The archer replies, glancing in my direction warily. I return her gaze fully, every question written on my face. She was going to need to tell me about herself soon. Her eyes hold mine for a few more seconds and then she gives me a slight nod, confirming that we would talk about it soon. I give her a small smile in return, satisfied. </p><p>“All right. Well, when you have some time to tell me this story, we should definitely catch up! It has been so long since our time in the Castle.” Mercedes says with a warm smile, to which Nicole nods. Castle. She must be referring to Monument castle then.  So Mercedes knows Nicole from the castle somehow? </p><p>The caramel skinned woman Nicole had pinned down walks over and stands beside me, pulling me from my thoughts. She gives me a look of confusion, nodding towards the two redheads’ direction, clearly not in the loop about their relationship either.  Like me, she must also be a bit confused as to how we just went from ripping each other’s throats out to hugging and being civil.  I just shrug at her in reply, as this is just another question added to my ever-growing list on Nicole Haught.</p><p>A bark draws all our attention. Jack. Nicole’s whole demeanour instantly changes as she is reminded of her four-legged friend and the reason for us being here.  She grabs Mercedes by the shoulders aggressively, a thunderous expression on her face. “Why did you take my dog?”</p><p>I watch as Mercedes’s eyes widen and a tinge of fear creep into them at Nicole’s tone and action. The woman next to me moves forward quickly and places her hands firmly on Nicole’s arms. “Hey, get your hands off her!” Nicole ignores her plea, keeping her attention fully on the other redheaded woman. “Tell me why you took him!” She insists, not removing her grip from Mercedes.</p><p>“I didn’t know he was yours, okay! Honest.” The true fear in Mercedes’ voice lets me realize they were honestly not intentionally malevolent. So, I run over to the two women and place my hand gently on Nicole’s shoulder. </p><p>“Nicole, they sound genuine. I think you should give them a chance to explain.” To my surprise, I feel the tension leave her body at my touch. She looks at Mercedes a moment longer before finally letting her go. Mercedes shoots me a grateful look then she turns back to Nicole and removes something from her dress. She hands the item, a key, over to Nicole. </p><p>Nicole immediately heads for the tiny cage, releasing an ecstatic Jack. As soon as the gate is open, he jumps onto Nicole causing the redhead to topple to the ground. I let out a giggle as I watch him lick Nicole’s face gratefully. The redhead laughs and it’s the first time I have heard her let out such a truly joyful sound. My giggles stop as I experience a new emotion. My heart warms with a feeling that I do not recognize. </p><p>I notice the caramel skinned woman looking at me, a knowing look on her face. I quickly divert my gaze from Nicole and Jack. I extend my hand to the woman. “Hi, I am Waverly.” I say, to get her attention off me and Nicole. She shakes my hand with a smile. “Rosita."</p><p>Then she looks back at  Nicole. “So how long have you guys been together?” My attempt had failed. Her words cause me to sputter and blush."Uh, we are not together…we are just friends…sort of.” She frowns at my words, as if she did not expect them.</p><p> “Oh, I just assumed by the way you look at her that…” To my horror Nicole comes up behind us. “Looking at who?” She asks curiously. Rosita must see the panic in my eyes because she quickly changes the subject. “Oh nothing. I am Rosita.” Nicole shakes her hand. “Nice to meet you. I am Nicole.” </p><p>Rosita makes a show of moving her shoulder. “You are damn tough, girl. You need to teach me that flip move.” Nicole smiles. “Yeah well, I don’t take lightly to people who take my dog. Or anything important to me.”</p><p>Rosita nods with a rueful smile. “I’ll remember never to cross you again.” Then she indicates for us to go sit down at the logs by the fireplace.</p><p>Mercedes, who had been rummaging for something in the wagon, finally joins us by the fireplace too. She carries what appears to be a poster in her hands. She moves to stand in front of where Nicole and I are seated on a log. She opens the poster and we see that it is a wanted poster for Jack. Beneath a picture of a dog resembling Jack, it reads:</p><p>Wanted.</p><p>Dog, alive.</p><p>Deliver to Bobo del Rey for reward of $500</p><p>Nicole gets up, her body tense again. “You thought you could take my dog and use him to make some money?!” Mercedes takes a step back,  Rosita also starts moving to stop Nicole again. But I manage to stop any further escalation by pulling Nicole down by her waist.</p><p>“Nicole, give them a chance to explain.” I tell her softly, but firmly.  The redhead looks at me then reluctantly complies and takes a seat again. Her fist remains tightened and her jaw set, however. Mercedes looks at me gratefully. “Thank you…?”</p><p>“Waverly.” I tell her, causing her to nod with a grateful smile at me. </p><p>“Thank you, Waverly.” Then she turns back to Nicole. “We wanted to give your dog to Bobo, for a trade. Not money.” Nicole lets out a growl, I place my hand on her fist and it loosens. “How is this any better?” She asks, voice full of contempt.</p><p>Seeing that it was safe to do so without  risk of bodily harm, Mercedes continues. “I think it is best if I just start from the beginning.” I nod at her encouragingly and she starts her tale.</p><p>“After your mother kicked Beth and I out,” I feel Nicole’s eyes go briefly to me at these words. She must know by now that I am going to have A LOT of questions. I squeeze her hand, conveying “Later.” There is an unexplainable sadness in her eyes as she looks at me, before returning her attention to Mercedes.</p><p>“…we wandered around for a while, not having anywhere to go. Long story short, we stumbled into a gypsy campsite in the woods. That’s how we met Rosita and Kate. They gave us a place to live, food to eat and clothes to wear. They really helped us out.” Mercedes looks at Rosita with a warm smile as she says this, gratefulness in her eyes. </p><p>Rosita rolls her eyes, but returns the smile warmly. “I told you to stop thanking me. We girls have to stick together around here.” Mercedes nods with another beaming smile at her friend before she returns her gaze towards us. </p><p>“Yeah, and stick together we sure did. We kind of just became this family of women traveling together. Rozi and I do the hunting for food and trade. Beth is our trader. She takes the meat and pelts and other wares into town and negotiates with the merchants for the best price for our products. Then there is Kate. She is a fortune teller, quite a hit amongst town folk. She makes a lot of her money with her talent.” </p><p>I remember how mother told me about the mystique surrounding a fortune-teller’s abilities to tell people their future. They could tell you if you were going to be rich, poor, in love, dead etc. in the future. I have always wanted my own fortune read. </p><p>“We go from town to town and set up in a clearing in the woods nearby the entrance to the town. Mercedes and I make posters and send them with Beth to advertise when she goes into town for trading.  We do a circular route, and Monument was next on our route after we left Chalkley.” Chalkley was the town nearest to our little farm. I feel a pang of sadness and nostalgia when Mercedes mentions it.</p><p>“Well, our advertisement seems to have caught the attention of Bobo del Rey. Two days ago, he came into our clearing, demanding that Kate read for him. She calmly invited him into the privacy of the wagon. 30 minutes later, he came storming out of the wagon looking absolutely furious. Then he and his posse rode off into the woods. I asked Kate what had happened and she explained that he did not like the fortune she read for him. She had drawn the cards for Revelation, Justice and death.”</p><p>“Woah, that sounds bad.” I pipe up. Rosita nods in agreement. “Yeah, it is. No one wants to have the death card appear during their reading. Kate’s readings are very accurate. She has read for young men and then the death card pops up. They initially don’t want to believe her, claiming it was complete nonsense. Then an illness befalls them a few months later leading to their death, or they get called up to war and die in battle.” My eyebrows raise at this. Kate really has a gift that can be both wonderful and tragic.</p><p>“Yeah well, I can think of nothing better to happen to Bobo than death.” Nicole says from beside me. I look up to see her expression and find that her jaw is clenched tightly. She really dislikes Bobo del Rey.</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more. Bobo really did not like what Kate had read for him. On the following day, Rozi and I returned from hunting and found both Kate and Beth missing. We searched everywhere around the clearing, but couldn’t find any trace of them. Rozi did manage to spot some very fresh horse tracks near our campsite. One set had the front left hoofprint much deeper than the right. When Bobo was here, I noticed that one of his men rode a horse which favoured its left front leg.”</p><p>Nicole gets up from the log then and starts pacing. “You think Bobo took them.” She states more than asks. Mercedes nods. “I am pretty sure that after Kate read for him, Bobo did not wish anyone to know what Kate knew and thus came back to take her. Beth must have caught them in the act, so they took her as well.”</p><p>Nicole nods, taking all this in. I see the concentration on her face as she calculates the various scenarios in her head. I find the little wrinkle that pops up above her nose when she is deep in thought to be very attractive. I shake my head to get my focus back on the conversation.</p><p>Nicole turns and stops to face Mercedes. “So, you took Jack to trade him for your friends?”</p><p>Mercedes nods sheepishly. “Yes.  We were desperate, okay? We are like two woman and Bobo has an army of men. We couldn’t just simply walk into his camp and free Beth and Kate. So, when by pure stroke of luck, we saw the very dog that Bobo wants in the woods today, we thought it was our only chance. I would never have taken him if I had known he were yours, Nicole.” The sincerity in Mercedes’s voice causes Nicole’s demeanour to soften. She looks at the other redhead and nods. “It’s okay, I understand. Just don’t ever do that again.” </p><p>Mercedes nods rapidly. “Never again, I promise.” Then Rosita finally speaks up again. “But what do we do now? Jack was our only possible chance to get them back.” Her voice is clearly full of worry for her friends, an emotion mirrored on Mercedes’s face.</p><p>Nicole then looks at me. “How’s your foot?” I frown at her odd question. “Uh, it was hurting a bit when we made our way here. But it feels better now, as I have been sitting down.” I tell her. </p><p>“Okay. Will you be able to find your way back to my house? Do you remember the landmarks I showed you?” I think for a moment and remember how Nicole had pointed out certain rocks, trees or dead branches marking the way to her home. I will be able to make it if need be, so I nod.  “Okay.” She says, satisfied. Then she turns to Mercedes. </p><p>“Will you do me a favour? Break camp, and take your wagon to my house. Waverly will show you the way. It is safe there.” Then Nicole turns back to me again. </p><p>“Make sure you are not being followed. And…and be safe. I promise we will talk about everything later, okay?” She says in a soft, sincere voice as she gently squeezes my hand. This melts any argument I might have had. But I find myself still very much confused. “Okay. But what about you and Rosita?”</p><p>Nicole sets her jaw and stares into the woods. “We are going to find the camp where they are being held and set them free.”</p><p>And with that Nicole heads off into the woods, a very confused Rozita following close behind her. Yet another rescue mission for the great Sparrow. I sigh, whispering “Come home safe.”  Then I get up and start helping Mercedes break camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I am back. Hope you are all safe and healthy, ready for 2021 :) here is a new chapter. Will try to update once a week. Let me know what you think!</p><p>Much love,<br/>@TannieSpokie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes and I finally made it back to the clearing surrounding Nicole’s house, after I led us astray twice. I had not paid proper attention to Nicole’s words when we were walking in search of Jack.</p><p>The way the leather pants accentuated her muscular legs were quite distracting, you see. Hence why I had mixed-up a boulder with a knotted oak and a berry bush with a moss-covered tree stump, causing us to have to back track twice. Eventually my muddled mind remembered the correct order of the landmarks that lead us back to Nicole’s beautiful little home.</p><p>I hear a gasp from beside me. “Wow! Is that Nicole’s house?” Mercedes says in awe.</p><p>I chuckle, humoured by the fact that I had the exact same reaction when I first saw it too. “It sure is. She built it herself.” I say with a smile, the pride I feel surprises me.</p><p>I have barely known Nicole four days, yet she has stirred feelings of pride and something I cannot quite place yet, inside my heart. The heart that beats wildly at just the thought of her. What is happening to me? Have I gone mad? Is it perhaps just because she was the first kind (albeit frustrating) person I had met on my journey away from our little farm? I raise my hand to my forehead to check if I do not perhaps have a fever. My forehead feels cool.</p><p>“It is beautiful.” My companion brings me from my confusing thoughts. “It really is quite wonderful.” I concur with a smile.</p><p>“She always did like making things, just like her father.” Mercedes continues. I wonder how Mercedes and Nicole know each other exactly and who Nicole’s parents are, but I decide to wait for Nicole to tell me as she had promised.</p><p>I am unable to completely push down my curiosity about the mysterious redheaded archer who had my head and heart in such turmoil, however. So I ask a simple, undetailed question.</p><p>“Were Nicole and her father close?”</p><p>“They were. He was a good man. Kind, adventurous. Much like she is.” I cannot help but notice the past tense Mercedes uses. My heart aches at the thought that Nicole might also know the pain of losing a loved one as I had. The feeling of devastating sorrow I felt when mother died still lingers in my heart every day. This revelation about Nicole just makes that unknown feeling I have for her grow stronger.</p><p>I chance one more question. “And her mother?” The grimace on Mercedes’s face tells me everything I need to know.</p><p>Mercedes hesitates, seeming to choose her words carefully. “Let’s just say her mother is a terrible person and they never saw eye to eye.” She looks like she wants to say more, but pauses to look at me. “But I think I will let Nicole tell you about her when she gets back.” She says with a wink, smiling knowingly at me. I blush furiously.</p><p>As Mercedes walks ahead of me to the house, I slow my pace and chance a look back at the treeline. I pray silently for Nicole and the others to return safely.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>The sun is quarter way to setting and Nicole and the others have yet to return. I once again find myself pacing up and down the tiny living room.</p><p>“Waverly, will you please sit down? You are making me feel as dizzy as that one time Rozi and I had one too many pints of apple cider and Kate found us passed out in a poison ivy bush.” She shudders at the memory. “I can still feel the itching.”</p><p>I look at her in sympathy then nod sheepishly, taking a seat. We sit in silence for a few seconds when Mercedes gives my leg a funny look. I look down and see that it has been jumping up and down without me realizing it, an outlet for my worry. I consciously stop it from moving. “Sorry. I’m just…”</p><p>“Worried?” Mercedes says matter of factly. “Yes! They should be back by now.” I say, wringing my hands.</p><p>My words are barely cold when the door finally flies open, a sweaty Nicole entering. She has her arm around a dark-skinned woman, supporting her. I notice the dark-skinned woman’s leg is bleeding profusely from a wound to her calf.</p><p>Mercedes jumps up and rushes to them. “Kate! I am so glad to see you, are you okay?” Before the woman could answer, Rosita and another woman enters. They are both out of breath.</p><p>Mercedes rushes to the newcomers, embracing the second woman. “Beth! I am so glad you are okay.” The woman, Beth, pats her sister affectionately on the back. “It's good to see you too, sis.”</p><p>“What, no hug for me?” Rosita deadpans. Mercedes punches her arm, but concedes and hugs her too.</p><p>I watch as Nicole gently lowers the dark-skinned woman, Kate, into one of the chairs. I remember her wound and rush to grab some clean rags from the bedroom and a bowl of clean water from the kitchen.</p><p>Once I return, I kneel before Kate, looking up at her questioningly. “May I?” Kate looks to Nicole. The redhead places her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it as she looks back at Kate.</p><p>“Waverly will fix you up proper.” Kate relaxes and smiles at me, nodding. “You can go ahead, thanks Waverly.” I smile at her and start my task of cleaning her wound with the water and one of the rags.</p><p>“I have to go clean up, get yourselves settled.” Nicole tells the other women, then she exits the house. I wonder briefly where she is going and if she perhaps had any injuries. I did not see any when I gave her a quick once over when she entered.</p><p>A wince draws my attention back to my patient. I give Kate an apologetic look, concentrating on not causing her any more discomfort as I clean her wound.</p><p>“How did this happen?” I ask, unable to ignore my curiosity any longer. Kate smiles down at me. “Arrow.” My eyebrows fly up, showing my shock. Kate quickly explains “It just grazed me during the escape.”</p><p>Mercedes pipes up from her position crouched next to the fireplace, where she has been carefully inspecting her sister for any injuries. “What the hell happened? How exactly did you escape?”</p><p>Beth speaks first. “Well, Kate and I were just minding our own business, spending a relaxing afternoon in a cage with some entertaining idiots guarding us, when all of a sudden a redheaded woman that was decidedly not you” she gestures to Mercedes, “comes to the back of our cage, telling us to be quiet.”</p><p>“Then a dog jumps from the treeline, grabbing a chicken leg from between two of the idiots who had been arguing about who got to eat it. As expected, they chased after the dog like that chicken leg was the last bit of food they would ever get.” Kate says and I cannot help the giggle I let out at her nonchalant tone.</p><p>“Then not-Mercedes let loose two arrows from her bow, pinning the third idiot, who had been snoring like a rhino in heat, to the tree behind him. Poor guy woke up completely startled.” Beth says in glee.</p><p>“He wasn’t awake for very long though.” Kate says with a smirk.</p><p>“Yeah, Rosita popped out next to him and punched his lights out!” Beth says, flinging her hands around in a punch motion per explanation. I look up at Rosita with awe. She just shrugs, like it was no big deal. “It felt damn good.” She says with a proud smile.</p><p>“Lemme guess, then Nicole unlocked the cage with a lock pick?” They look at me in surprise. I smile and shrug. “She saved me from Bobo’s men too.” Beth and Kate both nod at me in understanding.</p><p>“After getting these two out of the cage, we high tailed it out of there. Just as we entered the treeline, a fourth guard returned from his toilet break. Upon spotting us, he drew his bow, hence” Rosita gestures to Kate’s leg.</p><p>“Well, you got off lightly. It could have been much worse.” I say looking at Kate with a grave expression.</p><p>She nods. “I know. And it's all because of Nicole. We are really grateful for what she did for us. The Sparrow truly is as amazing as the rumours in Monument says she is.” Kate tells me. I feel that pride in my heart again. “She really is.”</p><p>I finish wrapping Kate’s wound, then I get up and survey everyone in the room. Are the rest of you all right? Any other injuries?” They all shake their heads in the negative. Satisfied, I nod.</p><p>“Okay good. You must be really hungry. There is some bread and cheese in the kitchen, which you are more than welcome to eat.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Beth says happily as she gets up to head towards the kitchen, Rosita following.</p><p>Then I look out the window, wondering where Nicole had gone. I look back to find Kate and Mercedes looking at me knowingly. “Uh, I am just going go and…check on Nicole.” I say as I rapidly exit the door, ignoring the feeling of their eyes on my back.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>I follow Nicole’s footprints all the way to the stream next to the house. I look around, not yet finding anything. Then I hear a splash, followed by a bark. I peer through the break in the trees and am completely frozen by the sight before me, victimized by blinding beauty.</p><p>Nicole is sitting on a rock in the stream, with her naked back towards me. She wears only short cloth pants, her legs free from the constraints of leather.</p><p>My mouth goes completely dry as I watch the muscles in her arm and back ripple as she raises a stick, Jack watching her movements like a hawk. Then she does the unthinkable, she turns my way and my mind feels like it explodes at the sight of her beautiful two…<em>thwonk</em>.</p><p>My thoughts are rudely interrupted by pain surging through my forehead. I let out a yelp, realizing too late that Nicole had thrown the damn stick in my direction. Jack is obviously oblivious to all this, getting the stick being his main priority. He rushes by me and picks up the stick with his mouth.</p><p>I am in the process of soothingly rubbing the spot I had been hit when Nicole emerges before me, her damp locks clinging to her face. She is now wearing her tunic and pants again; I notice to my disappointment. I look down to hide the blush I feel warming my face. She looks completely surprised to see me. “Waves?”</p><p>She notices me rubbing my forehead, just as Jack proudly places the stick at her feet. She quickly realizes what had happened. “Oh no, did I hit you with the stick? Shit, Waverly I am so sorry!” She says with a frown and adorable pout on her face, moving forward to inspect my head.</p><p>I grab her hands gently. “First the arrow, now a stick. You really have it out for me, huh?” She looks so distressed at my words it makes my heart ache.</p><p>“I’m just kidding! I am perfectly fine, promise.” I quickly tell her, saying the last part more gently as I convey every bit of honesty with my eyes locked onto hers.</p><p>“Okay, if you are sure?” She asks, just to be certain. I smile at her and nod. I notice her brown orbs soften, satisfied that I am unharmed.</p><p>“So, Kate and Beth told me what happened. Are you okay? No injuries this time?” She smiles at me sheepishly, shaking her head. “No. Besides a few scratches from the thick brush we ran through in our escape, I am perfectly fine.”</p><p>I nod, satisfied with her answer. “Okay. I am very glad you are okay.” She looks at me with surprise and awe, causing my heartbeat to pick up and my breathing to quicken. Unable to handle the feelings surging through me, I quickly change the subject.</p><p>“So, are you ready to tell me about yourself?” A look of pain flashes through her eyes briefly at some distant memory, but then she looks at me again and nods slowly. “Come on, I’ll take you to a quiet spot where we can talk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole leads me along a path next to the water, moving upstream. Jack follows diligently behind us. When we finally reach our destination, my breath catches. Nicole has led me to a beautiful rock pool in the middle of the stream. The water is so clear, you can see the fish swimming beneath.  It’s like a little oasis within the woods, radiating serenity and a sense of magic.</p><p>“It is so…beautiful.” I breathe out, awe in my tone.</p><p>“It sure is.” I hear Nicole agree. When I look at her, I notice she is looking at me and not at our surroundings. The intensity in her gaze makes my stomach do cartwheels. To get my mind off the feelings I am once again experiencing in the presence of the archer, I move forward and take a seat on one of the boulders jutting out from the streambank. I watch as Jack takes a drink from the water.</p><p>When I look back up, I notice the image before me looks oddly familiar. Then I remember where I had seen it. “The drawing you did…of the deer. You drew it here.” I say more than ask, as I look back at her.</p><p>I watch as Nicole takes a seat against a tree across from me, removing her bow and placing it in front of her. After satisfying his thirst, Jack moves towards his owner. He does a few circles in one place, before laying down in the shade beneath the tree next to Nicole.</p><p>The archer smiles up at me bashfully. “Yes, that’s right. I drew that scene sitting on the very same boulder you are on.  I found this place by chance one day when I was looking for a good fishing spot. It is so peaceful here; it is my go-to place for when I just want to think and…forget about stuff.” She says, looking sombre near the end of her sentence.</p><p>Not wishing for her to be sad, I change tact. “Where did you learn to draw?” She looks up and I am relieved to see a happier expression on her face again.</p><p>“My father used to love art. He would collect the most wonderful pieces from everywhere he travelled. Every time he looked at them up on the walls of the castle, his eyes would light up with wonder.” I notice she said castle, confirming my nobility suspicions. Not wanting to push her on it yet, I allow her to continue her story without interruption.</p><p>“I also wanted to be able to make him look like that, so I started drawing when I was about six years of age. I found a piece of lead and just started drawing anything around me; animals, people, buildings, trees. Of course, my very first pieces were merely childish scribbles. But I still took them to my father proudly. He would look at them, all serious like, and pretend they were the most priceless piece of art he was inspecting.” Nicole wears a fond smile as she remembers these moments with her father, causing a warmth to bloom in my heart.</p><p>“He would usually give me encouraging comments like ‘Excellent technique, darling! Or ‘Perfect use of contrast, sweetheart!’’’ Nicole says in a deep voice and waves her hands around dramatically as if observing a drawing withing them. I cannot help the giggle that escapes my lips at her antics, causing her to smile.</p><p>“Eventually, I got skilled at drawing. Practice makes perfect, I guess.” She says nonchalantly, her humbleness at her talent baffles me.</p><p>“I draw because it reminds me of my father, just like archery does.” Nicole continues as she lovingly runs her hands over Calamity. Never have I been more jealous of a piece of wood.</p><p>“Did your father teach you archery too?” I ask, enjoying every fact of Nicole I finally get to learn.</p><p>Nicole nods proudly. “He sure did, as well as carpentry. Mother used to hate it.” Nicole says the last part in a dejected tone, more to herself than to me. </p><p>“Mercedes told me the truth then, that you and your father were really close.” I say, causing her to raise her eyebrows questioningly. I look at her, wearing a sheepish expression. “That was the only thing I asked her about you, promise.” Nicole just smiles at me again, showing no anger or annoyance at my interest in her life. </p><p>“We really were. I adored him. He always believed in me and allowed me to be and do whatever I wanted to. He taught me that it does not matter what other people think. The best advice I ever received from him were the words ‘Coley, sweetheart, if it makes you happy then don’t you dare let anyone tell you it is wrong.’” </p><p>I smile warmly at her. “That’s really great advice indeed.” Then my face turns sombre. “I notice you speak of your father in the past tense?” I ask gently, and watch as Nicole stiffens as if bracing herself for a punch to the gut. “Yes. My father got really sick when I was 12. He died two days before I turned thirteen.” Her shoulders slump, as if her words had taken a lot out of her to say.</p><p> I feel a desire to wrap my arms around her. She looks so small and vulnerable right then, very unlike the strong archer I have come to know over the past four days. I have a suspicion that Nicole has not opened up about this to anyone in a very long time, if ever. I feel a responsibility towards her now, almost like she needs someone, and that I am perhaps I am that someone. I silently promise to be there for her in any way that I can.  </p><p>“I am so very sorry Nicole. I know how it feels to lose someone you love dearly. My mother…she passed away very recently too.” She looks up at me with surprise, then a mix of sadness and sympathy washes over her features. </p><p>To my own surprise, she gets up, moves forward and wraps her arms around me in the gentlest embrace I have ever experienced. It takes me a moment to start functioning again after my initial surprise, but then I return the hug. Her strong arms feel like a safe haven made just for me. I wish to remain there forever. This thought catches me off guard, causing my heart to beat wildly inside my chest. </p><p>My feelings for Nicole seem to only grow stronger with every interaction and touch we share. I wonder briefly if she experiences these feelings as well. “I am so sorry, Waves.” I hear her say into my hair. I almost want to laugh at the irony. I was attempting to comfort her, yet here she is the one embracing me. That’s just how selfless Nicole is, I am quickly learning. </p><p>She finally lets me go and then looks at me, her brown eyes full of care and that familiar warmth. “Thank you, Nicole.” I say softly, my mind still reeling from her kind gesture. She nods slowly with a small smile. My heartbeat starts going crazy once more at her intense gaze. I feel like I want to explode with the emotions rushing through me. To stop that from happening, I turn away from her for a moment and take a deep breath. Having composed myself as much as I can, I turn back to face her.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me about your father. He sounds like he was an amazing man.” I tell her honestly. She smiles gratefully at my praise towards him. “He really was.” She says.</p><p> I decide then to just go for it, unable to stem my curiosity any longer. “Can you tell me about your mother? I heard Mercedes call you Nicole Haught. Haught as in…”</p><p>“Countess Eleanor Haught, yes.” Nicole interrupts me, letting out a sigh. “I am the daughter of the late Earl William Haught and currently alive Countess Eleanor Haught.” Nicole finally confirms, gauging my reaction at her words warily.</p><p>I am unable to stop the gasp from leaving my lips, my eyebrows raise in surprise at this revelation. Sure, I had my suspicions after I heard her interaction with Mercedes, but having it confirmed that the infuriating, yet selfless, reclused archer in front of me was in actual fact a Lady of noble blood, was a lot to take in. I would have never guessed this in a million years when I first crossed paths with her. </p><p>I can feel the tension radiating from Nicole when I look back up at her. I watch as she nervously runs a hand through her red locks.</p><p> “Waves, look I am sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner… it’s just that I…thought you would think differently of me and I really just wanted a friend so I didn’t want to scare you off…” I cannot help the laughter that escapes my lips, causing Nicole to pause and look at me as if I had gone mad. “Waves, why are you laughing?” She asks me warily.</p><p>The laughter dies down on my lips then I place my hands on hers gently, feeling her relax ever so slightly at my touch. I look at her with a smile, raising my hand to smooth out the frown lines on her forehead. “I am laughing because, I just find it really funny that you have been calling me princess this whole time when you are an actual princess.” Nicole lets out a laugh then too, finally relaxing fully as well. </p><p>“Technically I am a Lady, not a princess.” She says with mock seriousness, causing me to start laughing again. Then she becomes truly serious. “Waverly, does this…do you think differently of me now?” She asks, her voice full of vulnerability and a tinge of fear. Why was she so worried about what I thought of her? A frown now mars my forehead as I say “No, of course not.”</p><p> I watch as relief washes over her features. In an attempt to lighten the mood, I move closer to her and punch her arm. She looks at me indignantly and rubs her shoulder as she asks “Hey! What was that for?”</p><p>I shrug at her with a sly smile. “Now I can add Lady next to bad aim and dinner stealer on my mental summary of you.” She rolls her eyes in an attempt to appear annoyed, but the twitch at the corners of her mouth give her away. “Yeah, whatever princess.” I scoff at the ironic moniker. </p><p>“Why do you insist on calling me that?” I ask, more out of curiosity than annoyance. </p><p>She pauses and looks at me for a moment, then she does the unexpected once again. She moves forward, placing her mouth next to my ear and tells me softly “Princess has always been associated with revered beauty.” Then she moves back to look me in the eye, the intensity in her gaze causing my heart to feel like it wants to beat right out of my chest.  </p><p>“It’s the most fitting word to describe you.” She says simply, like it was a fact right out of an encyclopaedia written by the wisest of scholars. It is truly the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. I just look at Nicole with utter surprise, that inexplicable feeling takes flight in my heart again and I am once more left confused as to how I am supposed to handle it.</p><p>So instead of actually dealing with it, I decide to ignore it and quickly mask my expression with a roll of my eyes. </p><p>“Wow, do you get a lot of dates with that line?” I am not sure if I imagine it, but Nicole looks almost stricken at my words. When I blink, however, her face wears a smirk. I must have imagined it.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know, princess.” She says, waggling her eyebrows. Her brown eyes are full of challenge and something else I can’t quite identify. I am defenseless, so I just scoff and roll my eyes again. “Sure, Casanova.” Nicole smiles victoriously at my response.</p><p>I decide it would be better for my health to change the subject. “Okay, so you have now told me about your parents, the Earl and Countess from Castle Monument.” Nicole nods in confirmation, knowing that there was more to my sentence.  “I still have a lot more questions though.” </p><p>Nicole sighs, but there is a small smile on her lips. “I figured you would. Let’s hear ‘em.” Encouraged, I fire off every question on my mind.</p><p>“Why you would give up that life to live alone out here in the woods? How do you know Jeremy and Mercedes? What motivates you to save people from Bobo?”</p><p>I have more, but Nicole stops me with raised hands and an amused expression. “Woah there, Waves. Slow down, okay? One question at a time.”</p><p>I look back at her sheepishly. “Sorry.” She just smiles at me and I cannot help but notice how the sunlight reflecting in her eyes makes her look ethereal. She is truly very beautiful.</p><p>“I’ll start with the easy questions first. Jeremy was one of our stable boys at the castle. He was from the poorer parts of town and his family sent him to ask for work when he was just ten years old. Mother’s immediate response was no, but Father said yes. He was compassionate and kind like that.” I smile and the fondness in her voice as she speaks of her father again. I really wish I could have met the Earl. </p><p> “My mother could not overrule my father, so Jeremy was appointed as the stable boy to take care of my horse, Jingles. Jeremy always treated me kindly and loved joking around with me when I came to take Jingles for a ride. Naturally, we became friends very quickly.” I smile warmly at the thought of Jeremy; he really was a wonderful friend to have. What had happened for him to no longer be at the castle then? Could it perhaps be the same reason as to why Nicole also left the castle? I remember how he looked at it and any sign of nobility with such extreme bitterness. Nicole interrupts my thoughts.</p><p>“Mercedes was my lady-in-waiting, mother appointed her to me when I turned 11. We also became friends quite quickly, but she really struggled with me in the beginning.” Nicole lets out a chuckle.</p><p>“Something tells me you were not one for dresses and braids.” I say, releasing a giggle of my own.</p><p>“Not in the slightest. I hated anything falling within the category of ‘Ladylike’. I would undo the laces on my dresses and ribbons on my hair every time Mercedes finished with them, to her great chagrin. Then I would run off to the stables or my father’s office. Eventually Mercedes gave up on trying to stop me. She just went along with me, fixing me up to look presentable when she heard Mother coming.”</p><p>“Did your mother ever catch you in your unladylike state?” I ask, curiously.</p><p>Nicole lets out a scoff. “Oh quite a few times. Then she would call in Mercedes and I wouldn’t see her for three days. She would return looking haggard and sad, but still allow me to do what made me happy without comment and cover for me. I only later found out that mother sent Mercedes to the dungeon those times she was gone. She was imprisoned and alone for three days without food, because of me.” Nicole says, the bitterness thick in her voice.</p><p>“Oh, that’s horrible! How could your mother do that? Did your father know?” I exclaim, once again learning of the malicious nature of the Countess. </p><p>“My father never knew about this, he was usually out travelling or hunting when Mother had Mercedes in lockdown. She was in charge when he was gone, see. Everyone else knew of her treatment of Mercedes and the other staff when he was not there, but they were too afraid of her to say or do anything.” Nicole looks down, as if ashamed. I move forward and take her hand gently.</p><p>“Hey, it wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>She looks back up at me with great sadness in her brown eyes. “Oh, but it was, Waverly. My mother never liked me much. I was never the perfect, sophisticated daughter she wanted.  She would do anything to sabotage me or make me unhappy, including hurting my friends. She even had Jeremy lashed once when he was a few minutes late to his post at the stables.” I wince, my heart wrenching at the thought of someone hurting someone as kind as Jeremy. I feel Nicole’s fist tighten beneath my hand again.</p><p> “When I learned what Mother had done to Mercedes, I knew she would never listen to my pleas to stop. So instead I stopped acting rebellious and wore those damn dresses and ribbons in my hair, acting more like a lady. I hoped that it would make her stop being so cruel. It didn’t. She would always find reasons, even insignificant ones, to punish Mercedes or Jeremy or anyone I took a liking to, knowing how much it hurt me.” </p><p>“Oh Nicole, I am so very sorry.” </p><p>“That is just the tip of the iceberg.” At my questioning frown, Nicole explains.</p><p>“After my father died, she was inaugurated as ruler over Monument. That’s when everything went to complete shit. My mother had everyone in her iron fist, ruling with absolute fear and tyranny. If you were not of noble blood or had some sort of status, she would treat you like you were absolute garbage. My mother only ever showed love for money and power.”</p><p>My heart breaks with every word Nicole speaks. “Is there nothing anyone can do to stop her? There should be laws against her treating people that way!”  </p><p>Nicole scoffs bitterly. “Oh, there are laws all right. But no one would ever dare go against my mother, the fear of her sending Bobo to torture you or your family was far greater than an attempt at justice.”</p><p>“Well, I am very glad that you are no longer in the castle then. Freed from her grip.” I say, trying to sound enthusiastic. Nicole’s shoulders slump in response to my words. “I am never truly free, Waves.”</p><p>“Can…can you tell me what happened?” I ask softly. She looks at me for a long moment before nodding.</p><p>“When I was sixteen, I met Shae. My mother was hosting an extravagant ball, inviting all of the nobles in the area. Shae is the daughter of Duke Reginald and Duchess Victoria Pressman, of Physicia. Physicia is the next town up from Monument, only three hours horse ride from here. It is also where healers are schooled.” I nod for her to continue, uncertain as to where this was going but very much intrigued.</p><p>“Shae and I started talking and became fast friends. She was funny and also had a rebellious streak like me. She would often visit when her parents came to Monument. She was the one friendship that mother actually approved of. But that was only for political reasons, of course. The Pressman family is very powerful and influential, which of course my Mother desired most to be. Hence why she allowed Shae and I to spend time together.”</p><p>“Oh well, then I am glad that you got to have a friend without fear of your mother harming her.” I say, glad to hear something positive had happened in Nicole’s life. Sadness washed over the redhead’s face at my words, to my complete dismay.</p><p>“It did not last. One afternoon, Shae and I stole a flagon of wine from the cellar. We became very drunk…laughing and joking around. Then there was this moment where I just looked at her. She was so very beautiful and before I could stop myself, I moved forward and kissed her.”</p><p>I let out a gasp of surprise, a gust of jealously pulling inside my heart. Nicole looks down, clearly ashamed at what she had done. Why would she be ashamed? It was just a kiss. Mother and father used to kiss all the time.</p><p> “Mother found us mid-kiss. Safe to say, she was completely appalled and sent Shae home. I was ordered to never speak to her again. But this time I wanted to fight for my friendship. So that night I stole away on a horse, asking Jeremy and Mercedes to not say a word. They of course promised to cover for me. I wasn’t thinking of the consequences, just that I had to see Shae.”</p><p>“So you rode to Physicia then?” </p><p>“Yes. I went to Shae’s window and threw rocks at it to get her attention. She came out, gave me one look and told me that I…that I disgusted her and she never wanted to see me again. She shut the window and I was left completely devastated. I realized then that I was different, that I was attracted to women rather than men. I knew mother would never accept me.” I squeeze her hand sympathetically. Nicole has truly experienced a lot of pain in her life. I wished that I could somehow make it all go away for her. She takes a shaky breath before she continues.</p><p>“Not knowing what I was going to do and tired of living underneath the cruelty of my evil mother, I ran away into the woods and stumbled into the clearing. After crying for two days straight, I finally got up. I sneaked into town, covering my head with a piece of cloth fashioned into a hood and sold my horse. I stumbled into Jeremy while in town, who immediately recognized me. He explained that Mother had learned what happened and had him and Mercedes lashed then thrown out of the castle, jobless and homeless.”</p><p>I cannot help the tear running down my cheek. At everything Nicole had to go through, and Jeremy and Mercedes too. Nicole moves forward, wiping my tears, looking at me with a small smile despite the pain she must be in while telling me the sad story of her life.</p><p>“I felt so very guilty…but he assured me that he would do it all over again if it meant making me happy.  I gave him some of the money I got from selling the horse and purchased some timber with the rest. Jeremy helped get the timber to the clearing. He was the only one I trusted with the location of my home.”</p><p>“And then you built your wonderful home and took up the task of saving people caught by Bobo under the orders of your mother.” I complete for her, releasing a sniffle.</p><p>“Exactly right. One afternoon I witnessed Bobo and his men dragging a woman in chains to a campsite a few miles from my home. That day I just decided to act. I took the bow I had made and fashioned a mask for myself, then went late at night to go and free her. I managed to do it without much effort, Bobo’s men are not very smart.” I giggle at the truth of that.</p><p>“That woman was so grateful that she led me to her home and offered me one of her dog’s puppies as a thank you.”</p><p>“That’s how you got Jack!” I say happily, looking at the dog sleeping soundly next to Nicole.</p><p>“Yes, that is indeed how I met my best bud.” Nicole says walking over to the napping canine and fondly rubbing his head, causing him to look up at her contently. Then Nicole gets back up from her crouched position and walks towards me again.</p><p>“And that is the story of how I became the Sparrow.” Nicole says, with a small smile. </p><p>“Thanks for telling me your story, Nicole. I am so sorry for everything that you had to go through. But it has made you the person you are today. A wonderfully, brave person who saves others from evil people and brings the town of Monument hope. You are the light, when your mother tries to bring only darkness.”</p><p>Nicole looks at me with awe, moving towards me slowly. The air leaves my lungs as I watch her reach out and move a lock of my hair behind my ear.</p><p>“Thank you for saying that, Waves.” She says softly as she looks into my eyes, her brown pools full of emotion. Gratefulness, warmth, kindness and another one. She was wearing the same expression father used to wear when looking at my mother. It was the same look mother told me princes wore when gazing upon princesses. And I was pretty sure I was looking at her in the exact same way. Holy shit-tickets. I am in love with Nicole Haught, I finally realize.</p><p>My eyes drop to her lips then. Unable to resist my feelings any longer, I move forward slowly. Nicole bends her head down and then…</p><p>A bark breaks the trance Nicole and I seem to find ourselves in. We watch as a rigid Jack gets up and runs in the direction of the house. Nicole immediately stiffens. Then I smell it, smoke. “Oh no, Nicole something is on…”</p><p>Nicole turns towards me with panic in her eyes. “Fire.” She states, then grabs my hand and we start running in the direction of the clearing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We hurry through the underbrush, our footsteps falling urgently on the ground. As we near the clearing, the smoke in the air becomes thicker. Then we finally reach it, and the sight before us makes my heart drop into my stomach. I hear Nicole’s sharp intake of breath as we witness her beautiful home completely engulfed in flames. Jack is about to run into the clearing when Nicole commands him to stay, which he obeys by stopping and staying within the treeline.</p><p>When we near the edge of the trees, Nicole indicates that we should crouch down. Then she slowly moves closer to the edge of the clearing in order to survey the situation. I quickly follow suit.  </p><p>From our vantage point we spot a triumphant Bobo del Rey on his horse in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by ten of his goons. Three of them hold Mercedes, Rosita and Beth at knifepoint. Four others hold torches, they are obviously the culprits who had ignited the fire.</p><p>“That bastard! Look at what he has done to your house!” I exclaim in a hushed tone.</p><p>I watch as a myriad of emotions cross Nicole’s face in quick succession. Shock, disbelief, sadness, anger. Then she becomes completely calm, to my confusion. I watch as she releases a slow breath, and the tension in her shoulders fade. She looks at me then back at the house. “It’s just a house, Waves.”  She says softly.</p><p> I am about to protest that her house was meaningful and special and that we had to go out there and confront Bobo for his crime, when the monster speaks. “Come out Sparrow. I know you are out there. Come out or else I will kill your two little friends.” Bobo says menacingly as he trots up and down in front of the house, surveying the woods surrounding the clearing. Luckily, we are well hidden by the sea of green and brown.</p><p>Next to me I can feel the tension radiating from Nicole. I watch her jaw tighten as she observes the two men holding Beth and Mercedes captive. I know exactly what she is thinking, so I place my hand on her shoulder. “You can’t just rush in there. That is exactly what he wants. We need a plan.” I feel Nicole relax ever so slightly. “Yeah, you are right Waves.”</p><p>The sound of a twig breaking to our left startles us. In a split second, Nicole draws her bow and aims an arrow at the source of the sound.</p><p>“Ladies, relax. It is just me.” The sultry voice replies, causing both Nicole and I to release extreme sighs of relief. Kate lowers her hands that she had lifted in surrender as Nicole lowers her bow.</p><p>“Kate! What the hell happened here?” I ask Kate, my voice full of dismay and desperation for answers.</p><p>“I was out in the latrine when I heard the horses coming. I sneaked a peak through the hole in the latrine door and saw it was Bobo and his men. I quickly ducked into the woods, before they could spot me. I immediately took the horse and wagon, which we had tied up behind the house, into the woods and tied her up a mile from here to ensure we had a means of escape.” I nod encouragingly at her quick thinking.</p><p>“When I returned, I watched Bobo’s men exit your house with Mercedes, Rosita and Beth. Then…then I watched them set light to your house.” Kate looks at Nicole with regret and apology in her dark eyes.</p><p>“Nicole, I am so sorry. I didn’t know what to do.” Nicole’s fists tighten for a moment, then her hands relaxes as she looks back at Kate. “It’s okay. There are too many of them, you would not have been able to do anything besides get yourself captured as well. I am just glad that you are okay.”</p><p>Kate gives Nicole a small nod in acknowledgement, gauging the other woman’s reaction before speaking in a cautious tone. “Nicole, there’s something else you need to know. I saw Beth leave the clearing just after you and Waverly left. Soon after she returned, Bobo and his men showed up.” Kate informs us, causing Nicole to frown.</p><p>“You think Beth sold me out?” She asks Kate, who nods slowly in confirmation.</p><p>“When we were captured by him,  Bobo said that he would release us and pay us the money from the wanted posters if we could lead him to the Sparrow. Of course, we had no idea who you were or where to find you at the time. But then you saved us and led us to your home. Beth has always talked about becoming rich so she could get their life back after Mercedes had been thrown out of the castle and their brother was arrested for sexually assaulting a woman. That’s why I think Beth might have sold you out for the money Bobo promised.”</p><p>I release a growl. “I’ll kill her!” I say angrily, causing both Kate and Nicole to look at me with wide eyes. I start unsheathing my dagger, but my action is stopped by a gentle hand covering mine. I look up into concerned brown eyes.</p><p>“Waves, Beth was acting out of desperation. I do not resent or blame her. I am sure that she already regrets her actions, seeing that Bobo had betrayed her as soon as he found my house.” Nicole says in a gentle voice. I am baffled at her ability to be so forgiving when Beth had resulted in her house being set on fire. The more I learn about the Nicole, the more she manages to surprise me. With a heart and character like that, they should be writing stories about heroes like her, not stupid Prince Charmings.</p><p>I relax my grip on the dagger, finally giving in. “Yeah okay. But what are we going to do then?” I ask in exasperation. Kate also looks at Nicole expectantly. The redhead takes a moment to look at Bobo and his men again, her face wearing a pensive expression. Then she looks at my dagger, her face coming alight with an idea. “Kate, I do not suppose you have any weapons on you?”</p><p>The fortuneteller looks at her with a smirk as she raises her skirt to reveal a crossbow in a pouch against her left foot. “I never leave home without Caroline.” She says proudly. At her words, Nicole turns to me with a small smirk of her own. “See, I am not the only one.” She says smugly, referring to me saying how dumb I thought naming one’s weapon was when we first met. I roll my eyes at her, but a small smile forms on my lips at Nicole’s ability to still be humorous at a time like this.</p><p>Then the redhead turns serious once more as she addresses Kate and I. “I have a plan. We are going to make Bobo and his men think we are much more than just the three of us.”</p><p>Kate and I look at her skeptically. “How are you going to manage that?” I ask curiously.</p><p>“Firstly, I am going to send Bobo a message.” Nicole removes a piece of parchment and lead that she apparently carries around in the pocket of her leather pants. We watch as she starts writing the following:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My Dearest Bobo,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We have you completely surrounded. I have a lot of friends willing to support me as I have saved many of them from your clutches. There are over forty men with me, just waiting for my signal to attack.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Release the two women and I will tell my friends to stand down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>These people are hungry for revenge and I am not sure if I will be able to hold them back for long, so please comply with my request so we can resolve the matter peacefully.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours never,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Sparrow</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I let out a laugh at Nicole’s completion of the letter. “He will never fall for that.” I say, voice full of doubt.</p><p>Nicole looks at me with a sly smile. “No. Not unless we make him believe there are in actual fact forty men in the woods.” At Kate and I’s baffled expressions, Nicole starts to explain her plan.</p><p>“We are going to make a lot of noise on each side of the clearing. Kate, you will go over to the left side, I will go to the right and Waverly will stay right here. Then I will send Jack into the clearing with the message. I am very sure Bobo will call my bluff and dismiss my request. I will then whistle once to call Jack back. Then I will release a second whistle, signaling for each of us to start making as much noise as we can.” She picks up two rocks, imitating banging them together and against a tree.</p><p>“But what if Bobo still does not believe us after that?” Kate asks. Nicole turns to me at the question. “Waves, how good are you at throwing your dagger?” I look at her in surprise, taken aback by the odd question. “I know a thing or two. Wynonna once showed me how to properly throw a knife.” I say, causing Nicole to nod in satisfaction at my answer. “That’s good enough.” Then she turns to Kate. “And I take it you know how to use Caroline skillfully?” Kate nods proudly in the affirmative.</p><p>“Excellent. So, if Bobo still shows doubts after we made all the noise, wait for my signal. I will let out a third whistle. That’s when I will need you to assault Bobo’s men with the dagger and crossbow. Nothing lethal, just very close for their comfort. We just want to scare them.” She looks at us expectantly. “Will you be able to do that?”</p><p>Kate and I look at each other then back at the clearing. If this was our only shot, we had to take it. We look back to Nicole and give her a nod. Satisfied, Nicole smiles then nods as well. “All right then.” She rolls up the letter and attaches it to Jack. “Ready?” She asks us one last time. We both nod in confirmation, a new determination in our veins. “Okay, let’s go take our positions.” Then Nicole was off, circling to the right side of the clearing and Kate to the left. I remain put at my spot and wait.</p><p>I watch as Jack exits the tree line and heads over to Bobo. The man closest to the right side of the clearing spots him first. “Hey! It’s the Sparrow’s dog!” My stomach tightens in worry when I see all the men spot Jack and draw their weapons, aiming it at the canine.</p><p>Bobo watches Jack like a hawk and spots the letter. “Wait, stand down you idiots.” He tells his men, who had been ready to kill Jack. Then he orders one of his men to remove the letter. The man reluctantly complies, then brings the letter to Bobo. Bobo peers into the woods from where Jack had come, then slowly opens the letter and reads it out loud.</p><p>At hearing the words, some of his men start becoming uneasy, looking towards the woods with slight fear. Bobo does not flinch, however. To everyone’s surprise, he starts laughing. This causes his men to relax again.</p><p> “Really, Sparrow? How stupid do you think I am? You have no one with you in the woods. So, come on out and surrender yourself, you are done.” Bobo says, victory in his voice.</p><p>At that moment Nicole let’s out a whistle, causing Jack to run back into the woods. Another moment passes and then Nicole lets out a second whistle. I start banging the rocks I have together and then against the tree as loud as I can and in a quick succession. I hear Kate and Nicole do the same from the left and right sides of the clearing. To my delight, I realize that the buzz of our noise could easily be considered to be made by forty men instead of only three women. <em>This might just work!</em> I think smiling broadly.</p><p>Bobo's men and their horses start becoming restless, three already move to make a break for it. The remaining men look worried, but not fully convinced. Bobo wears a frown, his own horse tramples on the spot in restlessness. We do not let up our noise making. My arms start to burn with exertion, but I continue banging the stones as hard and fast as I can. Then we hear the third whistle and I immediately unsheathe my dagger, flipping it around so I am holding the blade. Then I take aim at the leg of the man closest to me and await Nicole’s whistle.</p><p>The noise having died down, Bobo wears another triumphant smile. “See, I told you, the Sparrow is merely bluff…” The third whistle sounds and I release my knife with all my might at the same time that Nicole and Kate release their arrows upon Bobos’ men. I watch as my dagger strikes home, causing the startled man to fall to his knees and cry out in agony. I see a crossbow bolt fly past another man, nicking his ear.</p><p>One of Nicole’s arrows hits a third man in the arm, causing him to topple from his horse. Another one of her arrows nearly misses the man holding Mercedes hostage, causing him to release her with a shout of fear and then dart off into the woods. Soon enough all Bobo’s remaining men also give up and run away into the woods, the injured ones hobbling away as fast as their injured limbs will allow them to.</p><p>“Fools! Get back here!” Bobo calls after them to no avail. He has lost the battle. He looks into the woods once more and shouts “Damn you, Sparrow!” In response, I watch as two arrows fly from the right side of the woods, planting itself on either side of Bobo, causing his horse to startle and stand up on its hind legs. Bobo quickly pulls on the reigns and directs it into the woods in the direction his men went, shouting “This is not over!” over his shoulder. Then he was gone. Just like that we had defeated Bobo and his men. I jump up in victory, rushing in Nicole’s direction.</p><p> She awaits me with a smile. “We did it! Your plan worked!” I shout jubilantly as I run into her arms and hug her tightly. She hugs me back with just as much enthusiasm. We hear shouts of relief and watch as Rosita and Mercedes hug Kate. Beth stands to the side awkwardly, looking very ashamed.</p><p> I am about to go over and give her a piece of my mind when Nicole restrains me with her arms around my waist. “It’s over Waverly, leave her be.” She says gently, pleading at me with her beautiful eyes. I am completely defenseless to her gaze, so I just reluctantly nod.  But I was not just going to leave it alone, Beth and I were going to have a few words later.</p><p>Nicole releases me and walks over to the now blackened remains of her completely burned down home. I watch the sadness wash over her face for a few seconds. Then she sets her jaw in determination as she gets up.</p><p>Kate walks over to us, looking sympathetically at what was once Nicole’s house. “What will you do now?” She asks the archer. Nicole appears deep in thought for a moment, then looks at me and back to Kate. “Would you be able to take us to Purgatory?” She asks the fortuneteller.</p><p>Kate looks at her in surprise. “Yes, of course. But why do you ask?” Nicole gets up slowly and looks in the direction Bobo and his men had gone. “Because I need help in the fight against my mother and Bobo. Duke Nedley might be willing to assist us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I made a mistake in the previous chap. Nedley is a Duke actually, not a King. Sorry about this slip up! Here is another chapter as an apology, I really hope you guys like it - please let me know your thoughts (good or bad) in the comments. Thanks for reading, you are all awesome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of movement outside the tent wakes me. I look around me to find Mercedes, Rosita, Kate and Beth all soundly asleep. I focus a moment longer on Beth. I still haven’t forgiven her for what she had done, but I push the murderous thoughts from my mind to focus on what’s important: Nicole is not in the tent. A slight panic sets in as I make my way out of the tent into our little campsite just outside Physicia.</p><p>After we managed to defeat Bobo’s men via Nicole’s excellent plan of deception, we hurriedly went to get the horse and wagon in the woods, where Kate had left it tied to a birch tree. We didn’t have anything besides the clothes and items on our person, along with what was in the wagon.</p><p>Kate, Rosita and Mercedes got into the wagon and Nicole assigned herself as driver, getting in front of the reigns. Jack jumped up next to her, which left Beth and I. Beth looked at us warily and breathed out an apology. Mercedes plead her case, whilst I immediately voiced my opposition to that snake of a woman traveling with us. I was not the only one who had reservations, Rosita and Kate both looked like they were about to agree with just leaving Beth behind.</p><p>But of course, the Sparrow was not about to leave a helpless woman to fend for herself in the woods. Even if that woman had resulted in her house being burned down by her greatest enemy. Nicole put a gentle hand on my shoulder and addressed the group in a soft, but firm voice. “Stop this. If we leave her out here, we are just as bad as Bobo. She is coming with us.” I was once again blown away by Nicole’s ability to forgive so easily, besides all the hurt she had experienced at the hands of others.</p><p>In the end, we could not deny that Nicole was right and begrudgingly allowed Beth to get in the wagon, to her and Mercedes’s relief. I got onto the front of the wagon beside Nicole, with Jack sitting between us. Then we were off in the direction of Purgatory.</p><p>It had grown dark since we left the clearing which Nicole had called home, but we decided to push on at least until Physicia, before setting up camp. Nicole wore her hood to make sure no one around Monument would recognize her. The redhead made sure to take routes known to have less bandit activity, but kept her bow at the ready just in case there was any trouble. I was also glad to still have my dagger with me and gripped it tightly where it was sheaved against my left hip.</p><p>After three hours we finally arrived at Physicia. Nicole had steered the horse into the woods where we found a spot to set up camp. Kate and Mercedes removed the tent they always carry attached to the wagon and started setting it up as Nicole and I worked on getting the fire going. We didn’t have much to eat besides some nuts and dried fruit that Rosita had saved beneath the seat inside the wagon. After our meal, we were all very much exhausted and got into the tent to sleep. I remember feeling Nicole’s restless movements beside me before I eventually drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Which brings me to where I am now, venturing into the campsite in search of the redhead. It does not take me long to spot her, sitting on a log near the fireplace on the opposite side of the tent, with Jack dozing at her feet. I approach her slowly as to not startle her. “Hey.” I say softly. Nicole doesn’t even flinch at my voice, perhaps because her hearing is so sharp from her escapades as the Sparrow. She had probably heard me coming from a mile away. Jack’s tail starts moving up and down slowly in greeting. I move to rub his head before moving to sit next to Nicole on the log.</p><p>She turns her head slowly towards me. “Hey.” She echoes with a warm smile. My heart flutters, the memory of what almost happened before the Bobo event returns to the forefront of my mind. I have to physically restrain myself from moving forward and continuing where we had left off before being interrupted. I watch her eyes drop to my lips briefly, indicating that perhaps she had also been thinking about it. But I couldn’t get distracted just yet. We needed to talk about things first.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” I prompt her. She looks at me sheepishly before nodding. “Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind right now.” When she does not continue, I ask “Want to talk about it?” At my question, Nicole’s shoulders slump. She takes a breath and nods.</p><p>“After telling you about my life and the whole Bobo thing happening, I guess…I guess it just brought up a lot of my old wounds and memories.” She sounds so very sad that I grab her hand and squeeze it in comfort. To my surprise, she squeezes back.</p><p>“Waverly, I have always been so scared to make friends after everything that happened with my mother and Shae. That’s why I chose to go live in the woods, to become a recluse. That way I would not risk meeting people and forming friendships.” She takes another breath. “That way I would not be able to ruin anyone else’s life.”</p><p>Her words and the sadness in her demeanour break something within my soul. She did not deserve to feel like this. Nicole Haught was one of the best people I had ever met. She was the best of us, truly. “Nicole, you don’t ruin anyone’s life.” I say with a frown, completely confused that she would think that way.  “You help other people, you save them. You saved Mercedes and the other women in that tent. You saved numerous other victims of Bobo and your mother’s tyranny.” I say softly, a hint of exasperation in my voice. When she wouldn’t look at me, I reach out and gently lift her chin in my direction. “You…you saved me.” I say gently, gratefully. At my words her eyes seem to take on a new light, a light of hope.</p><p>“I save people in a stupid attempt to make a difference, to make up for every time I have resulted in someone getting hurt by my mother because of me.” She replies softly, her voice raw and full of vulnerability. I move a red lock of her hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear, then I move my hand to cup her cheek gently.</p><p>“Nicole Haught, you listen to me. You are the bravest, kindest and most selfless person I have ever met. Well, besides that time you chased my food away and mocked me.” I say smiling at her ruefully. She does not return my smile so I quickly speak again. “None of what happened by your mother’s hand was ever your fault.” She looks like she is about to protest, so I raise my finger and look at her sternly. “Don’t you argue with me on this. It. wasn’t your. fault.” I emphasize. “Do you hear me? It wasn’t.” I tell her with complete conviction.</p><p>I physically witness the doubt draining from her beautiful features, being replaced by awe and wonder. She nods at me slowly in acknowledgement, to my relief.  “Good. You are amazing and anyone who denies that…” My words are interrupted when Nicole’s surges forward and kisses me. Any coherent thought I might have had after that flew out the proverbial window.</p><p>She kisses me gently, but there’s an almost urgent passion behind the way her lips mould against mine. Like she needs this kiss almost as much as she needs air to breathe. She tastes of dried fruit and macadamias, and the deliciousness of it makes my head spin.</p><p> I have never been kissed before in my life, but I am pretty sure this was much better than any of the fairy-tale kisses mother had described in her stories.</p><p>To my great disappointment, Nicole starts to pull back and looks at me with deep worry. “Waves I am so sorry I…” She starts.  I realise that I had been sitting there so completely dazed by Nicole’s kiss that I never returned the favour. So to right this error, I move forward and grab Nicole’s face with both my hands, bringing her lips back to mine before she can complete her sentence.</p><p>Nicole is motionless for a second, then I feel her relax into the kiss. Her hands move to my waist, holding me steady as our lips move against each other in a passionate dance. It’s the most wonderful experience that I have ever had in my 19 years on this earth and I wish for it to never end.</p><p>Unfortunately, the universe had it out for me. A loud snore resounding from the tent startles us, causing us to break apart. Realizing it was only Mercedes, we relax again. I see Nicole glaring in the direction of the tent. Her thunderous expression causes me to burst out in giggles. At my laughter, Nicole’s head whips back in my direction. She looks at me in surprise before joining in with giggles of her own. Her laughter is greater than any other sound I ever had the pleasure of hearing. It is even better than the sounds of the woods I adore so much.</p><p> Eventually someone groans inside the tent, causing us to quickly stifle our laughter. I rest my forehead against Nicole’s gently. “Thank you, Waverly.” Nicole whispers against my lips, her voice full of genuine gratefulness. I am uncertain if she is thanking me for the kiss, my speech before the kiss or something else. What I am certain of, however, is that if whatever I did could help Nicole out of the dark crevices of her mind, then my goal was achieved. So I just nod at her in response. “Anytime.” I say and it some of the truest words I have ever said.</p><p>Then I am betrayed by an obnoxious yawn leaving my mouth, causing Nicole to raise an eyebrow at me. I smile sheepishly at her.</p><p>“You should go and get some sleep. We still have a ways to go till Purgatory.” She instructs me. I nod and reluctantly get up to move towards the tent. When she makes no move to follow, I stop and turn back. “Aren’t you coming?” I ask softly. She smiles at me with that expression that I am still too scared to name yet. “I’ll be there soon, Waves.” She replies.</p><p>I nod, satisfied by her answer. Then I  turn and head  back towards the tent.  With one last look at the redhead who has changed my life in only a few days, I open the tent door and enter our temporary home.  I lay to get some well-deserved rest before we continue our journey to Purgatory tomorrow. I was finally on my way to Wynonna, I realise. This thought along with the memory of gentle lips on mine quickly lulls me into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, I am shaken gently to wakefulness by Rosita. I grumble and sit up, looking at her with great annoyance. The sun is not even up yet! "Sorry Waverly, Nicole's orders. You know how Miss Pleat-in-her-pants likes her sun salutations." Rosita tells me with an eyeroll. At the mention of the redhead, I am suddenly fully awake. My hand involuntarily goes towards my lips as I remember the kisses we had shared last night.</p><p>Rosita gives me an odd look and I realise that I must look very strange sitting there with my hand on my lips with a dreamy expression. I quickly cover it up by pretending to yawn. Then I stretch and get up, passing Rosita. I feel her eyes on me all the way to the exit of the tent.</p><p>Once outside, I see Kate, Beth and Mercedes perched around the fireplace. Kate offers me some more dried fruit. My stomach yearns for something more substantial, like eggs and bacon, but alas. The dried fruit would have to do for now.</p><p>My eyes automatically search for Nicole, my shoulders dropping in disappointment when I do not see her anywhere. Mercedes comes to my rescue. "Nicole went over to the stream that way." She says with a knowing smile, gesturing in the direction I would find my elusive archer. I realise I just called Nicole mine in my head and am unable to stop the blush that starts to crawl its way up my neck. I shake it off, trying to look composed in front of the other women. I nod in thanks at Mercedes before heading into the thicket.</p><p>As I walk along a new path formed in the woods, I hear the sound of water coming closer with each step I take. When I finally reach the stream, there is no sign of Nicole. Deciding I might as well have a drink, I kneel down and scoop up a handful of water. As I am about to drink the water in my palm, a hand grips my shoulder suddenly, startling me.</p><p>Before I can react, I hear Nicole's voice behind me. "Let go of her right now, bandit scum." Despite the sudden dread I feel at potential danger, my stomach gives a pleasant lurch at the authorative tone in Nicole’s voice.</p><p>The hand on my shoulder loosens its grip. "Bandit scum? Nicole, I am many things, but definitely not outlaw material." I whip around at the voice I immediately recognize. "Jeremy!" I shout in glee at my friend, embracing him tightly.</p><p>From behind him, I watch as Nicole lowers her bow.</p><p>"You found my note, then?" She asks Jeremy with a small smile. After being released from my embrace, Jeremy turns around to face Nicole. "Sure did.” He says proudly, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket.</p><p>“Note?” I ask, very confused. Jeremy hands me the piece of parchment on which I see the following written in neat cursive.</p><p>
  <em>J, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The Sparrow flies away when its nest is compromised. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>If you seek her, follow the green path towards where healers are born. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>50 paces from the entrance, the Swallow goes left.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>1000 paces from the past a temporary nest will be constructed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>N</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After reading the note I look up at Jeremy with a frown. It sounds like a bunch of gibberish to me. Before I can ask, Jeremy explains. “That’s Nicole’s coded way of saying that her home was destroyed so she headed via the woods to Physicia, turned left 50 paces before she reached the entrance to Physicia and then set up camp for the night 1000 paces from the spot she turned left.” He smiles proudly as he looks towards Nicole, who nods in confirmation.</p><p>I frown, reading the note again. Then I finally see the meaning behind the coded words. I look up at them impressed. “Wow, that’s really amazing.”</p><p>Nicole just gives me a small smile before walking towards Jeremy, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Jer and I used to write each other coded messages when we were living in the castle. It was usually about a silly joke or insults towards my mother.” I laugh, imagining their antics. A warmth enters my heart at the thought that they at least had some happy memories from the castle, besides all the other things that happened.</p><p>“Oh yeah those were the good ‘ol days.” Jeremy says with a huge grin.</p><p>I turn to Nicole then. “How did you manage to get a note to Jeremy in the chaos?”</p><p>“Remember how I disappeared for a few minutes before we left the clearing?” I nod, recalling the moment.</p><p>“I went to the old knotted oak tree at the western side of the clearing. It has a conveniently hidden hole in the side of its bark. Jeremy and I have always used it to communicate after we got out of the castle. He used it to inform me of any intel he got from The Pussy willow about Bobo or my mother, without risk of bringing unwanted guests to my house.”</p><p>Jeremy nods in agreement. “Yeah. That tree has seen a lot of action.” He says to me jokingly before his face becomes serious once more. He turns back to look at Nicole.  “I was at The Pussy Willow again last night when I heard some of Bobo’s goons talking about how they managed to burn down the Sparrow’s house. Naturally, I panicked. I headed straight for the clearing, only to be met with the burnt remains of your house…” He trails off, looking at Nicole with genuine sadness at the loss of her home. “I am so very sorry, Nicole.”</p><p>The redhead just shrugs and repeats what she had told me. “It’s just a house, Jer.” Jeremy gives her a worried look, but says nothing further on the matter. Instead, he turns my way again.</p><p>“After that I immediately went to the oak and found the note Nicole left me. Then I headed into town and borrowed my friend Robin’s horse.” Nicole raises an eyebrow at him. “Friend huh?” she says with amusement dancing in her eyes. I watch as a blush creeps onto Jeremy’s cheeks. He shakes his head, smiling at her ruefully. “Yes, Nicole. My <em>friend</em> Robin.”</p><p>Nicole looks unconvinced. “Mmm, people from the rich parts of town don’t just borrow their horses to poor folk.” She teases with a knowing smile, causing the blush to darken even more on his face. I make a mental note to interrogate Jeremy about this Robin fellow that has him blushing so much.</p><p>“<em>Anyway</em>.” Jeremy says pointedly before he continues. “Then I took the horse and headed straight for Physicia. Following your instructions, I found your camp last night. You were all asleep.  I didn’t want to startle you, so I made camp a small ways away from where you were. I came to refill my water this morning and there you were.” He finishes with a smile.</p><p>Nicole nods, mirroring his smile. “I am glad you found us, Jer.”</p><p>Jeremy then perks up even more, if that were possible. “Oh! And I also brought some food. Figured you guys would need some.”</p><p>At the mention of food my stomach lets out an obnoxious grumble, causing Jeremy and Nicole to look at me with amusement. I just smile sheepishly at them.  “And, er, where exactly might this food be?” I ask, trying not to sound too eager.</p><p>“Over at my camp. I’ll go get it now when I pack up my stuff. I’ll meet you back at your own camp?” He says, turning back to Nicole with a questioning gaze. The archer smiles warmly and nods. “See you there, Jer.</p><p>Jeremy disappears back into the sea of green and brown, leaving Nicole and I alone once more. I take two slow steps in her direction and grab her hand, looking up at her from beneath my lashes. “Hey.” I greet her softly. She squeezes my hand then lowers her head closer to my face as she whispers “Hey, princess.”</p><p>Her simple statement causes butterflies to roam freely in my stomach and a warmth to spread over every inch of my skin. Unable to wait any longer, I stand on my tip toes and bring our lips together. The kiss is slow and sweet, full of unsaid promise.</p><p>“I really like doing that.” I whisper against Nicole’s lips when we finally break apart, resting our foreheads together. Nicole hums in agreement, smiling contently. I move my head back to fully take in her beautiful features and notice that, despite the happy light in her pretty eyes, her face shows signs of tiredness.</p><p>I frown and raise my hand to cup her face gently, running my thumb across her cheek. She keeps her eyes on me, watching my face intently with an awe-filled expression. “I can’t remember you coming into the tent to sleep last night.” I say, causing a guilty expression to flash across her face. “Busted.” She says sheepishly. I punch her shoulder lightly. “You promised you would.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. After you left me, my mind was still too busy for sleep. I did get at least five hours of sleep in when I eventually passed out next to the fire.”</p><p> I frown at her words. “I thought my speech had worked, that it had calmed the turmoil in your mind?” I say, my voice full of worry.</p><p>“Oh, Waves…” Nicole says with a small smile, moving her hand to my forehead to smooth my frown lines. “It was not bad thoughts that had kept me up after you left. It was good, wonderful thoughts.” She smiles at me happily. Then she moves her hand to cup my cheek gently. “I was thinking about you.” She says finally, her eyes conveying only honesty and that other emotion which I am too afraid to yet name.</p><p>Her words make my heart do cartwheels and the butterflies in my stomach turn into honey. Unable to voice yet how she makes me feel, I do the next best thing. I kiss her again, this time with much more passion. Nicole immediately responds, kissing me back with just as much enthusiasm. Her hands drop down to my waist as mine starts tangling in her short locks.</p><p>Before things could start going in a direction that I don’t think either of us was quite ready for, we are startled apart by a scream ringing out from the direction of our campsite. We immediately recognize Mercedes as the source of our interruption, for a second time. In a split-second Nicole has readied her bow, my own hand going to my left hip where my dagger is located.</p><p>The sound of a clearly very terrified Jeremy follows the scream, causing us to instantly relax and release the grip on our weapons.  “Looks like Jeremy has met the girls.” The archer says with amusement in her voice. I let out another giggle. “Yeah, let’s go save him before his obituary reads ‘Killed before his time by castration at the hands of a group of wild women.” Nicole lets out an obnoxious laugh before grabbing my hand and leading us back to the campsite.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>After Nicole explained that Jeremy was indeed a friend of ours and not another moron male out to get us, the other girls allowed him to stay. All signs of animosity disappeared completely when Jeremy whipped out the satchel of food. We feasted on two loaves of horsebread, a quarter of cheese, four peaches and a flagon of apple cider. Everything was divided up evenly, with no one being left hungry.</p><p>It felt like we were being served a meal fit for a king, despite it being an average meal for most people who had some form of income.  Everyone expressed great gratitude towards Jeremy, his offering of food scoring him a free spot in our team of ragamuffins. When Kate enquired as to where Jeremy had gotten the food, he became all shy and Nicole started teasing him about Robin again.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>With our bellies finally full and our spirits high, we set off on our journey towards Purgatory once more. As we passed the entrance gate to Physicia, I noticed numerous people being turned away when attempting to enter the town. When I asked Nicole about it, she explained that they were people from Monument who were trying their luck at a new life, free from her mother’s tyranny. Physicia was the town closest to Monument, which is why people tended to head there first in search of work and potential riches.</p><p> Unfortunately, the Pressman family were in cahoots with Eleanor Haught and had therefore denied entry to anyone who were not a citizen of Physicia by birth or who had some form of status. I expressed to Nicole how much that disgusted me, to which she just nodded her agreement with a tightness in her jaw.</p><p>After passing Physicia, we travelled through the countryside, passing through a myriad of small farming villages that fell within the rule of Eleanor Haught and the Pressmans. There was Honeycomb, Leechwood, Alicedale and various others.</p><p>The people living in the villages were farmers, trying to make a living off the field via livestock or crops. Unfortunately, the country was going through a dry spell and harvests were low. The famine had brought many prosperous farmers from a life of health and money to that of poverty and illness. Many of these people had also turned into outlaws as a means to survive, causing a spike in murders and theft.</p><p> In every village we passed, I saw only despair and sadness in the eyes of the people residing there. It broke my heart to see the lack of hope in their eyes and it angered me that the nobles, who had all the means to do something about this, were not lifting a finger. Instead of helping these poor farmers with food and alternative sources of income to get through the famine until the next season, Eleanor Haught and the Pressmans were taking away the little food and money the farmers had for their own prosperity. How utterly disgusting.</p><p> As I am thinking these bleak thoughts, my eyes fall on Nicole. At the sight of her sitting proudly next to me on the wagon, with her back straight and a determined look on her face, my own sense of despair immediately vanishes. Perhaps these people would soon have much reason for hope, if all goes well in Purgatory.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>We currently find ourselves camped in the woods near a farming village called Redstone, only a day and a half’s horse ride from Purgatory.</p><p>As Jeremy and the girls set up the tent and water the horses, Nicole and I head deeper into the woods to gather kindling and firewood. We share many stolen glances and kisses when we “look for firewood” like this and today is no different. My heart feels light as I release a giggle at a joke Nicole makes when she bends down to pick up a sturdy piece of wood.</p><p>I am much too late in noticing the figure behind her and am forced to watch in horror as Nicole falls to the ground after a club hits her on the head. Before I can even open my mouth, I feel a searing pain on the back of my own head. Then everything goes black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to the sound of gruff voices. As my eyes slowly flicker open, the first thing I notice is that I cannot move my hands. A rope has been tied tightly around my wrists, keeping them locked in place behind my back. I lift my head in annoyance when the gruff voices start up again. I see two men ahead of me, standing over what seems to be a pile of clothes. One of the men, who has dark hair and a beard, is inspecting a bow in his hands. On closer inspection I recognize it as Nicole's bow.</p><p>Then it all comes back to me; Nicole being knocked out in front of me right before I too lost consciousness. Immediately my heart fills with dread, worried deeply for her. My eyes dart around frantically, searching anxiously. To my complete relief, I finally spot the familiar head of red hair propped up against a tree a few feet to the right of me.</p><p>Nicole’s head is resting against her chest, she appears to be fast asleep still. A slight trickle of blood runs down her left temple. It makes my blood boil. They must have really hit her hard. Assholes. The dull pounding inside my own skull reminds me that we are both victims of unrevoked violence.</p><p>My eyes travel down Nicole’s body in search of any other injuries, only to be met with pale marble skin. To my surprise I notice that Nicole is only wearing a vest and light cotton underwear. I blush deeply and avert my eyes respectfully, but not before they linger just a little. I appreciate the definition in her shoulders and arms, along with her soft feminine curves.</p><p>Finally pulling my gaze away, I focus once more on the two men and the pile of clothes. I spot Nicole’s green tunic and leather pants, along with the familiar blue of my own tunic. Looking down, my suspicions are confirmed. I too was left in only my undergarments. <em>Not quite the way I would have wanted Nicole and I to wind up naked together...</em>My thought makes my blush deepen and I quickly shake it off. This was not the time.</p><p>"Well looks like that's all they got. Just the damn clothes on their backs. Pathetic." The second man says, his fair hair sticking wildly on his head as he shakes his head in clear irritation. The dark haired one puts his hand gently on his companion’s shoulder. "Calm down, Levi. At least we got this nice bow, right?" He says lifting the bow. Nicole’s beautiful craftsmanship holds the light as the man examines his prize proudly.</p><p>The fair-haired man, Levi, begrudgingly nods. "Yeah, I guess it is something, Fish. When's your mother gettin' here?"</p><p>The man holding Nicole's bow, Fish, lowers the weapon and turns to gaze into the underbrush. "She should be here soon. Probably still busy brewing some more of that knockout juice she makes with those berries."</p><p>Levi let's out a laugh then. "Hah! That juice sure works wonders. That dog will be out for at least a couple of hours."</p><p>I realize that they must be talking about Jack, and my ire towards the rises even more. "Hey assholes!" I shout at the two men angrily, unable to just sit there and listen to them talking about us like we were just another means to an end.</p><p>They turn to look at me in surprise. Levi's surprise wears of first, his facing contracting a sly smile as he walks towards me slowly. "Well would ya look at that. This one's awake." He crouches down in front of me, eyeing me curiously.</p><p> I try not to squirm under his gaze. I hate the feeling of being this exposed in front of a man, let alone some criminal. But I raise my head and meet his gaze fully. <em>Be fearless, baby girl.</em> Wynonna's words from that one self-defense lesson she gave me when we were kids comes back to me.</p><p>"Why did you take our clothes? Are you just some sick perverts who get a kick out of undressing unconscious women?" I hiss at them angrily.</p><p>Levi sneers at me, then starts to chuckle. He looks back at Fish. "Hear that, Fishy? She thinks we like undressin’ women." He says, causing Levi to start laughing too. I do not see the humour in the situation, and their apparent enjoyment of it only angers me more.</p><p>"What is so damn funny, asshole?" I ask though my teeth, putting on my fiercest scowl. Levi finally stops laughing and looks back at me. "Sorry darling, but we have absolutely no interest in…" He waves his hand to indicate my body. "any of that." I frown, his words making no sense. Then I see Fish looking over at Levi with clear fondness in his gaze.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>I relax ever so slightly at the thought that these two men at least had no sexual interest in us. I take a breath. "What do you want with us then?" I say steadily.</p><p>Fish puts the bow on his back and walks towards me, stopping next to me. "We just want what everyone else wants in this cruel world. We want to survive."</p><p>"Yep. It’s nothin' personal. We need money for food. You two were easy pickings. You didn't offer much, but the clothes and that bow will get us at least a week’s worth of food." He says and almost appears apologetic. They were bandits then. Some of the people from the villages who had previously been farmers, but who were turned towards a life of crime due to the famine and lack of aid from nobility.</p><p>A woman enters the small clearing then, the sound of twigs breaking beneath her feet and the rustle of leaves around her round body pulls all of our attention towards her. She is short and stout, with a distinctly large mole on the side of her nose. She moves swiftly for her body size.</p><p>"Well boys, what have ya got for us?" She says, approaching us. Fish immediately turns around to face her. "Mother! We got these two when we were trailing that hog near the section of black oaks to the west of here." He says to his mother, looking proud.</p><p>His mother does not look impressed. She simply scans her eyes over Nicole and I, her gaze calculating. She scrutinizes us like we were livestock that she was not yet certain would be worth more to her alive or slaughtered.</p><p>Fish seems to pick up on his mother's thoughts and places his hand on her elbow, turning her toward the pile of loot. "Mother, they did not have much to offer. Some clothes and…" He removes the bow from his back, presenting it to her proudly.</p><p> Her eyes scan the bow, inspecting it with her hands. "Hmm. The bow could prove useful."  Then she turns and looks back at us.</p><p>"Well then. If they have nothing else to offer…you know the rules. Make it quick, the sun is setting and we need to get to the market." She takes the bow from Fish and turns away, going back in the direction of the woods from where she had come.</p><p> Levi looks at Fish, uncertainty in his eyes. Then they both look at me. Fish’s face seems to have drained a bit of its colour, giving him a paler complexion. I watch as Levi gets up and takes his hand gently. "I'll do it." He tells him softly, then he removes a knife from his hip.</p><p>Only then do I fully realize what the woman had instructed them to do. She told them to make it quick. To kill us quickly. I start to panic. "Wait…please…don't do this!" I plead frantically.</p><p> Levi has the sense to at least look somewhat guilty. "I truly am sorry." Then he starts moving toward me with the knife. My heart rate picks up, I start to sweat anxiously as he nears.</p><p>This was it then. I was about to die. Tears start flowing down my cheeks. I was about to leave this world without having seen Wynonna one last time. Without being able to kiss Nicole again and see what the future held for us. I was about to die without having been able to tell Nicole that I love her. I take a sorrowful breath, my shoulders shaking as I brace myself for the inevitable.</p><p>It never comes.</p><p>When I open my eyes after feeling no knife embed itself in my flesh, I am met with the vison of Nicole in front of me.  She holds herself between me and Levi, her body shielding mine.</p><p>"Wait! Wait! Stop. I can offer you a trade!" She shouts desperately. On the other side of the clearing, I can see Fish's mother pause and turn to face us slowly. She looks at Nicole with that calculating gaze, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"A trade? What could you possibly offer us? Another sock perhaps?" She mocks. Nicole quickly shakes her head. "No. Something much better. I have something you cannot refuse." I frown, very confused at what Nicole was playing at. She didn't really have anything to offer them that I was aware of.</p><p> Fish's mother starts walking towards Nicole slowly, her gaze never leaving the redhead's.</p><p>"Well spit it out then! What is it you are offering?" She says impatiently. Nicole looks back towards me for a moment before returning her gaze to our captors and answering. "Myself."</p><p> My heart rate quickens at that one word. <em>No, she could not possibly mean to… ? </em>My thoughts are interrupted when Fish's mother starts cackling. It sends an uncomfortable shiver down my spine. Even Fish and Levi look at her as if she had gone mad.</p><p>"You? You are no one. Stop wasting my time." Then she starts to turn back towards the clearing. "I am Nicole Haught. Long lost daughter of Countess Eleanor Haught." Nicole shouts after her, getting everyone's attention.</p><p>Fish's mother looks at her skeptically. Then she seems to finally really take Nicole in, observing her red hair and pale skin tone. Her eyes widen for a moment, the gears in her head visibly turning.</p><p>"The young countess did have red hair and skin as white as milk.” She says finally, her hand rubbing her chin in thought. Then the skepticism is back on her face.  “But there are many people who have claimed to be her. How am I supposed to believe you?"</p><p>I know what Nicole is about to say and an icy fear grips my heart. "Nicole, please don't do this." I plead at her back and watch as it stiffens and slumps. She does not look at me, only at the scheming woman in front of her.</p><p>"If you promise to let her go…" Nicole indicates in my direction "I promise that I will give you proof that I am the real Nicole Haught and  I will come willingly with you to Monument."</p><p>Her words cause the other woman to scoff. "What makes you think we need you to come willingly?"</p><p>Nicole is unperturbed. "I am very fit and have a lot of stamina. I can put up quite the fight, maybe even injure one or two of you in the process. Even if you do manage to subdue me, I will be quite the weight to carry all the way to Monument. I take it you probably had to sell your only horse a while ago." Nicole says, her voice confident despite the situation. The look on the other woman’s face makes it clear that Nicole was right.</p><p>Her words just cause my heart to fill with more dread. "Nicole stop it! You can't offer yourself like this! " I shout at her, trying to get her mind off this idiotic hero spiel she always seems to be doing.</p><p>She turns back to look at me briefly, her eyes full of gentleness and that other emotion that I am too scared to name. "I am sorry, Waves. But it's either this or they kill us and the world will no longer get to experience how wonderful you are."</p><p>Her words make me fall in love with her even more than I realize I already was. The feeling hits me square in the chest and the level of emotion causes the tears I have managed to keep at bay till that moment to finally spill over and run their course along my cheeks.</p><p>She looks like she is about to say more to me when Fish's mother grabs her by the shoulder roughly. "Stop with the sob story. I guess we can work with your deal. Levi, cut her lose, but don't let 'er go until I say." She says, inclining her head in my direction.</p><p>Levi quickly obeys, cutting the rope that binds my hands together. Then he quickly grips my wrists, his hands taking the place of the rope. Fish’s mother looks at Nicole expectantly.</p><p>The redhead takes a breath before speaking. "Okay. Do you remember what happened about ten years ago, at the horse races held by Earl William Haught?" Fish's mother seems to think for a moment. "Yes, the young Countess fell of her pony and broke her right ankle. It was quite the story."</p><p>"Yes. I got twenty stitches in my ankle for that." Nicole says, lifting her left leg to point out a nasty, but faded scar clearly visible at the base of her leg. Fish's mother inspects it, then looks Nicole over once more. Her eyes widening with greed.</p><p>"Well, I'll be damned. We are gonna be rich!" She let's out a victorious cackle, looking towards Fish and Levi. They both grin at her.</p><p>Their joy sickens me. I am so angry and heartbroken at what Nicole has chosen to do. To leave me. To give herself up just like that to be taken to the one place she hates the most. To be taken back to her mother.</p><p>Nicole's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Before we go. Can I… can please I speak to Waverly one last time?" She asks Fish's mother, her voice small and pleading. It sounds a lot like she is requesting her final meal before she was to be executed. It sends shivers down my spine, the ache in my heart growing impossibly stronger.</p><p> Fish's mother gives her a look, but thankfully nods. "Sure. But no funny business.” She turns towards Fish. “Aim that bow at her, shoot her if she tries anything.” Fish nods and obediently readies the bow in my direction, clearly familiar with the weapon.</p><p>Then his mother nods towards Levi, signaling for him to let me go. I instinctively go to untie Nicole's hands, despite the danger of being impaled by and arrow. But Nicole quickly stops me.</p><p> "No, Waves. Don't.” She warns. Then, more gently, she pleads. “They will surely kill you." The desperate look in her eyes finally overpower me, so I stop.  I just stand there looking at her, my demeanor defeated and my heart broken.</p><p>"Waves, I need you to do something for me okay? I need you to go to Purgatory and speak to Duke Nedley. Explain everything that happened with my mother and Bobo, that we need his help to overthrow her and free the people of Monument." She asks.</p><p>The tears run freely down my cheeks now. My eyes focus on the ground, I am not able to look at her.</p><p>"Waves. Please look at me." Her gentle voice coaxes my gaze back to her beautiful brown eyes. Through a sniffle, I finally ask. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>Her eyes soften at my words. "Because I would do anything for you." She says and I am so taken back by the sincerity in her words that I pause to look at her for a moment in awe. Overwhelmed by the love I feel for her, I rush forward and kiss her.</p><p>I kiss her like it was the last time I ever would. It all feels much too final. She returns my kiss, and it speaks louder than any words ever could. I feel the salt of tears on my cheeks and realize this time it was not just me crying.</p><p>"All right wrap it up. We don't have all day here. It's a long way to Monument." Fish's mother warns from behind us. Nicole, unaffected by her words, just places her forehead against mine gently. "Will you do what I asked? Please?" She asks softly.</p><p> I am powerless to deny her and just nod slowly. "I promise." She nods at me with a small smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Waves.” Then she takes a step back from me, and the tiny gap might have been the distance between the two oceans for how far away she felt from me in that moment.</p><p>“Now go. I will be fine, I promise." She says. Everything in me tells me to fight for her, to rush forward and try to free her. But the trust and desperation in her eyes stop me.</p><p>I look at Nicole once more with hesitation. She looks at me a little harder this time. "Go, now!” She shouts at me. Then more gently she adds “Please." Her voice sounds so small, so defeated. Her eyes convey how much it breaks her heart to have me there. So, I finally fight my own will and start moving my legs. I run and run and run. Back to safety, my body moving despite my heart having been ripped out and left in the hands of bandits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It feels like I had been running for ages when I finally start recognizing the vegetation surrounding our camp. I remembered the direction Fish had indicated when explaining to his mother where they found us and just kept running that way. The lack of rest has led to my lungs and legs feeling like they are on fire. The burning sensation is nothing in comparison to the pain I feel in my heart. Images of Nicole's sad, desperate eyes swim within my vision.</p><p> I am pretty sure I am dehydrated by the amount of water I had lost since fleeing from the bandits. The loss of water having more to do with the magnitude of tears I had shed than from the sweat of exertion.</p><p>I only slow down when I reach the grove of black oaks where Nicole and I had been gathering firewood. As I catch my breath, my eyes search desperately for Jack. I had an intense need to make sure he was alright for Nicole, but also for myself. He was the only thing I had linking me to her now.</p><p>My eyes search the whole area, but I find no sign of our four-legend friend. "Jack! Jack!" I shout desperately. Still nothing. There’s no break in the underbrush followed by an excited bark and wagging tail. "Where are you, Boy?" I say more softly, falling to my knees in exhaustion.</p><p>Then I lower my body fully to the ground, welcoming the coolness of the earth. The sounds of the woods consume me, soothing the numbness in my soul.</p><p>After a few minutes of just lying there, I finally hear a sound I have come to know so well. A familiar bark resounds through the woods. I whip my head towards the noise, relief filling me as the blur of black and brown approaches me rapidly.</p><p>Jack jumps on me and starts licking my face frantically in-between whines. He is clearly very relieved to see me too. Despite myself, I cannot resist the joyful giggle escaping me at the enthusiastic greeting from the canine.</p><p>I pat Jack adoringly on the head and scratch behind his ears the way Nicole taught me. I swear he actually smiles at me.</p><p> He starts looking around me expectantly, sniffing the air. My heart aches as I realize he is waiting for Nicole to come out of the underbrush too. He has learned that his owner and I have become a packaged deal.</p><p>When no redheaded heroin makes her appearance, Jack’s ears droop and he lowers his tail in a show of devastating disappointment.  The whine he releases is so sorrowful, it makes me want to cry all over again. I have never related to another living being so much.</p><p>When Jack turns to face me with questioning eyes, I reach out in his direction. He slowly moves towards me, ducking his head beneath my hand. I pet his head, then move my hand to hold his cheek gently and look into his eyes.</p><p>"She is not coming, Boy. I am so sorry. But she is going to be okay. You know how tough and stubborn she can be. She asked me to do something for her. After that, I promise we will do everything we can to get her back, okay?" I tell him. He just cocks his head and looks at me with a curious expression.</p><p>"I am going to take real good care of you till we find Nicole again. I promise." I tell Jack and mean every word, silently making the promise to Nicole too. Jack let's out a soft whine and looks at me with trusting eyes, which I assume to be his acknowledgement.</p><p>Our bonding moment is rudely interrupted by the sound of movement from behind us. My body stiffens in anticipation as I hear the intruder approach. I curse myself for having just abandoned my dagger next to the apple I was peeling when Nicole asked if I wanted to help collect firewood. Now I am once again weaponless, facing another damn threat.</p><p>My fears are snuffed out when the intruder speaks. “Waverly, you are okay!” Beth’s voice sends a shock of relief through my system. I get up slowly and turn to face her. She pauses when getting a good look at me, her features filled with a mix of relief and surprise. She gives me a quick once over before respectfully diverting her eyes. Only then do I remember my state of undress. I must look like quite something, all frazzled in only my undergarments.</p><p>“Where are your clothes? What happened? We have all been worried sick.” She fires off rapidly and I am surprised by the genuine worry in her voice.</p><p>Then she starts looking around us, her eyes searching. “Where is Nicole?” She asks the dreaded question. I let out a tired sigh. “It is a long story. Can we go back to camp first? I want to get cleaned up, then I’ll tell you everything.” She must see how defeated I look, so she just nods. “Sure thing. I also have some clothes you can borrow.” She offers, to which I nod gratefully. Then she leads us back to camp.</p><p>When we get to camp, I don’t see any of the others. At my questioning gaze, Beth explains. “The others are out searching for you. I was left to look after the camp and Jack.” I nod in understanding, then gather a bowl with water and grab a cloth to wash myself. I also make sure to grab my dagger this time. Beth hands me one of her grey dresses. I thank her and head back to the woods for some privacy.</p><p>After washing the dirt and sweat from my exhausted body, I emerge back into the clearing sporting the dress. I walk over to the fire pit and take a seat on one of the logs. Jack lets out another whine and lies down at my feet. Beth takes a seat on the log across from me.</p><p>“When you guys didn’t return after an hour, Rosita went to check on you. She found Jack unconscious and blood on the ground…” Beth says. She trails off at the last bit, clearly waiting for me to help fill in the blanks. Flashes of Nicole falling to the ground and the feeling of pain to the back of my head come back to me. I take in a deep breath.</p><p>“We were attacked by bandits. Two men. They knocked us unconscious, then took us to a clearing to the east of here. They took our clothes and Nicole’s bow to sell for money. Then they were planning to just…kill us…once they took all they could.” I hear Beth’s sharp intake of breath. Even Jack lifts his head and licks my hand as if he could feel my distress on recounting the terrible events. “Why didn’t they?” Beth asks gently.</p><p>“Nicole, always needing to be the damn hero, offered them a trade. Herself, for my life.” Beth looks at me with an expression of horror. “No, she didn’t offer for them to kill her. She offered herself to be taken captive by them so that they could take her to the Countess Eleanor Haught.” I clarify.</p><p> Beth looks completely confused then. “Because she is the Sparrow?” She asks. I realize that I had been the only one besides Jeremy and Mercedes who knew of Nicole’s nobility status. I also remember what Beth had done when she learned that Nicole was the Sparrow. So I decide to leave out the nobility part and just nod at her.</p><p>“I am so sorry, Waverly. That must have been really hard. I know you two were very close.”</p><p>Her words cause me to anger. I mean, <em>how dare she</em>. “You have some nerve saying that, considering that you almost did the same thing to her when you found out she was the Sparrow.”</p><p>She has the sense to look ashamed. Then she looks back up at me, her eyes pleading. “Waverly, I know what I did was wrong. I was only trying to look out for my sister and myself. I didn’t know Nicole at the time. But over our journey together I have learned of her compassion and kindness towards others. Especially since she stuck up for me after what I did.” She says, her voice cracking with emotion. I still don’t want to trust her. But then she speaks again.</p><p>“Waverly, I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness. All I ask is for a chance to right my wrong.” I look at her with a frown. “And how exactly do you want to do that?” I ask, looking at her skeptically.</p><p>“I will travel to Monument and check up on Nicole for you. I'll make sure she is okay and try to get her set free.” She says, her jaw set in determination. I process her words for a moment. To have someone looking out for Nicole while I go to Purgatory would really give me peace of mind. But this was Beth and I was not yet convinced I could trust her.</p><p>“And what’s stopping you from just foiling the bandits and handing over Nicole to the Countess yourself?” I ask, raising my eyebrow at her. This time she does not look down in shame, instead she meets my gaze head on. I am taken aback by the pure determination in her eyes.</p><p>“Nicole is one of the best people I have met. She cares for others and truly wants to help them. She is the key to freeing us all from poverty and suppression. So, on my life, I vow to you that I will do everything in my power to free her so she can do exactly that.” Beth says with such conviction, that any doubt I had melts away. I look at her for a moment longer, before softening my demeanor.</p><p>“I believe you.” I say simply and watch as she visibly relaxes too. “Yeah?” She asks almost timidly, to which I nod. “Thank you, Waverly. It is settled then; I will go at first light.”</p><p>I get up and start to pace, the gears turning in my head. “If you could somehow make it to Monument before the bandits, you could get help from Doc. He could be of great help in getting her freed. He has a lot of influence being the only dentist in town.” I pause, looking back to see Beth’s reaction. She meets my gaze and nods in determination. “Perhaps I could borrow Jeremy’s horse? He could take my spot in the wagon.” She suggests.</p><p>“That’s a great idea.” I praise her. I feel the relief start to flood my veins. “This might actually work.” I say with a smile directed at Beth. She nods and returns it with a smile of her own.</p><p>Just then Jeremy and the others enter the campsite. They look so tired and sad that it breaks my heart. Jeremy takes a few steps towards the firepit, appearing to be in a dazed state. He does not yet notice me and goes to sit down next to Beth.</p><p>“We found nothing, Beth. They are gone and I don’t think I can handle it.” He says in a small voice. He looks up to me then. “Oh hey, Waverly.” He says sadly. Then he finally realizes who had just spoken to and it’s like he is a dehydrated plant who had just been watered. He seems to come alive, jumping up and rushing over to me. He embraces me with a hug so tight I almost can’t breathe. I hug him back with just as much enthusiasm.</p><p>When he finally releases me, he frowns and gives me a once over. The others also look at me with relief and questions in their eyes. I indicate for them to sit and start relaying the terrible events and plan that I and Beth had put together. Jeremy initially campaigns to be the one to go to Monument, but after Beth explains her reasoning and that Nicole would want him to look out for me, he finally gives in.</p><p>The next morning Beth takes Jeremy’s horse and heads towards Monument, while the rest of us continue towards Purgatory.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>A day and a half later we find ourselves in front of the entrance gates to Purgatory. As we make our way into the town, the first thing I notice is the lack of lean-to’s along the walls and the cleaner state of the town in comparison to Monument. The houses are all made from solid stones. Some are larger than others, but there was no serious difference in status. Every person I passed smiled at me warmly, looking happy and healthy. I almost couldn’t believe the stark contrast to what I had witnessed in Monument.</p><p>We continue through the market in the center of town, which was much bigger and more organized than the one in Monument. As we move closer to the castle, we also pass the tavern. I notice the name <em>Shorty’s </em>emblazoned in bold letters above the entrance. Just like in Monument, the watering hole is the most popular place in town. People are continuously entering and exiting the building. Every time someone opens the door, I can hear a clear buzz and bustle from all the activity taking place inside.</p><p>We pass Shorty’s and continue our trek up the cobblestone path leading to the castle. The castle itself is quite magnificent on the hill above the town, surrounded by a solid stone wall. Turrets and towers protrude from the wall at every corner, with armored guards constantly patrolling the premises.  Purgatory castle has an air of respect and safety surrounding it, rather than the intimidating feeling I got from Monument castle.</p><p>When we finally cross the drawbridge and reach the entrance to the castle, two guards indicate for us to halt. When Jeremy brings the horse and wagon to a stop, I open the door and step out.</p><p>“What is your business at Purgatory castle?” The guard asks, scrutinizing me. I raise my chin, not about to be intimidated. “We are here to see Duke Nedley. The town of Monument requires his aid.” I explain.</p><p>He looks at me skeptically. “And why do you think the Duke would want to see you?”</p><p>“We are friends of the Late Earl William Haught.” I say, and it is technically the truth. From how fondly Nicole had spoken of him, I know her father would have accepted us as friends. My annoyance towards the guard starts turning into irritation when he still looks unconvinced.</p><p> “Who are you exactly?” He asks.</p><p>“My name is Waverly Earp.” I tell him proudly. He looks at me with surprise. “Earp?” He asks. I frown at his reaction, but nod anyway.</p><p>“Wait here.” He tells me and then heads into the castle grounds. I release a huff of annoyance, turning towards Jeremy and the others in the wagon. They look at me questioningly, to which I just throw up my hands and shrug.</p><p>The guard finally returns after a few minutes, with a newcomer in tow. I notice the newcomer is in a full suit of armor. The person slows down and removes their helm, releasing their long brown hair. Finally free from the obstruction of the helm, I see that the person is a woman. A woman with piercing blue eyes that I would recognize anywhere, even after all this time. I release a breath of surprise.</p><p>“Baby girl, is that you?” Wynonna asks in disbelief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Baby girl, is that you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the familiar nickname sends a current of nostalgia though my bones. I rush forward and embrace Wynonna, gripping her tightly. She stiffens in surprise for a moment before returning the hug with gusto. We just stand there for what feels like forever and not long enough before someone clears their throat behind us. We reluctantly separate and smile at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, sis.” I tell Wynonna. She smiles at me ruefully. “Missed you too, kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shout of “Jack, no!” draws my attention to the wagon. I watch in amusement as Jack wriggles free from Mercedes’s arms and runs towards Wynonna and I. I bend down to pet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wynonna observes our interaction with a small smile, before bending down and reaching out her gloved hand towards Jack. He eyes her curiously, then looks at me as if asking for approval. I nod at him. With my approval, he takes a few tentative steps towards Wynonna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My sister removes her leather glove and reaches out towards the canine. It only takes a few sniffs before Jack decides that she is indeed a friend and starts licking her hand enthusiastically.  She lets out a laugh and pets him on the head. “He is great. Is he yours?” She asks an innocent question, but the thought of his owner makes my heart flip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am taking care of him for someone.” I say vaguely. Wynonna just nods and then gets up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what brings you all the way to Purgatory?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I release a sigh. “It’s a long story. Is there perhaps somewhere we can talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Waves. It is almost lunchtime, we can head over to the Great Hall.” Wynonna says to my delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then turns to one of the guards. “Freddie, take their horse to the stables and make sure it gets fed and watered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Wynonna nods towards the rest of my posse. “You can all follow me.” She instructs before turning around and heading into the castle grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy and the others exit the wagon and allow the guard to lead the horse to the stables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all fall into step behind Wynonna and enter the castle courtyard. She gives us a proud tour of the grounds as we walk. The tour starts at the stables where the Duke’s prized horses are kept. The stable boy greets us warmly before continuing his task of brushing out the mane of a chestnut Arabian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next my sister takes us to meet Matt the Blacksmith. He is in the process of smelting a couple of steel bars when we approach. Just like the stable boy, he greets us warmly. Mercedes flirts shamelessly with him, causing him to blush furiously. Jeremy asks what he was busy making. He explains he is in the process of forging a new Great sword for the Duke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is my sword ready yet?” Wynonna asks, to which the Blacksmith nods with a proud smile and heads into his workshop. He returns holding a beautifully crafted claymore with a blue and red stoned pommel in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Made from Damascus steel with an ammolite pommel, just like you asked.” He tells Wynonna. She smiles and nods gratefully at him before taking the blade from his hands. She looks at the sword appreciatively before gripping the leather-bound hilt and doing a couple of practice swings. The blade and pommel glints in the sunlight as she manoeuvres it around, making the weapon look ethereal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I watch in amusement at the awe in Jeremy’s eyes as he looks at the magnificent blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna makes a show of feeling the weight of the blade, looking up at Matt with great satisfaction. “It is perfectly balanced. You never disappoint, Matty. Thank you.” She tells the blacksmith with a grateful smile. He just nods and smiles humbly in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “After Aphrodite, what will you name this one?” He asks her. Wynonna smiles at the blacksmith before training her eyes once more on her new weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My goal is to bring peace, and this sword will help me do that.” She says. Then she lifts the sword proudly above her head and announces “This sword shall be called Peacemaker.” We all smile and murmur our approval. “Very fitting!” Matt praises with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment I really take in my sister, observing this new version of her.  There is a maturity about her features and the way she carries herself. Her eyes gleam with a light that was not there before, like she has hope and faith that anything is possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If the armour and the beautiful weapon in her hands is anything to go by, it would seem that Wynonna had managed to become a noble’s guard after all. My heart swells with pride at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite my obvious joy of seeing her this way, a small part of me feels saddened that she had to leave home, had to leave me, to finally find this life. I push down these thoughts and focus on enjoying the fact that I have finally found her and that she seems to be in a really good place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna catches my gaze and smiles at me before handing Peacemaker back to Matt. "I truly love it, Matt. You are the best. Let me know once the scabbard is done." The blacksmith smiles at her warmly and assures her that it shouldn't take too long. Then he greets us and returns to his task of smelting the silver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there Wynonna leads us passed the tiny chapel and the staff quarters before we finally reach a large square building. A set of stairs lead up to the huge set of wooden doors, which grant access to what I assume to be the Great Hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We head up the steps and through the door, following my sister’s lead inside. Once inside I release a gasp of surprise, mirrored by my companions. The building is quite magnificent inside. It is laid out in a long rectangular shape. Large red tapestries hang on each of the four walls, depicting the Purgatory Crest proudly in golden thread. There are rows of tables with seating along the left and right sides of the hall, forming a U with a horizontal table at the farthest end of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horizontal table sports two seats made from solid oakwood rather than the cheaper made benches at the other tables. I imagine this must be where the Duke and his family sits when taking their meal. Above the two chairs hangs another tapestry, depicting what I assume to be the profile of Duke Nedley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty neat, huh?" Wynonna murmurs from beside me, amusement in her eyes. I shut my mouth which had been gaping shamelessly at my surroundings. "It really is quite magnificent." I breath out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we all stand there gaping like idiots, Jack runs ahead. He starts his task of sniffing every nook and cranny of the building to familiarize himself with his new surroundings. Wynonna calls one of the staff over, pointing at the canine. “Rosalind, please bring some water and meat scraps for Jack. Please also bring us some juniper ale.” She instructs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalind nods. “Sure thing, Captain Earp.” Then she heads off through an entrance at the back of the building, which presumably leads to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna looks back at me with a smile before ushering us towards one of the tables to the left. She takes a seat and we all fallow suit, with me sitting on the opposite side of my sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain Earp, huh?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Baby girl. You are looking at the Captain of the guard at Purgatory castle." She tells me with a happy smile. Once again, my heart swells with pride. My sister achieved exactly what she set out to do, despite every setback and person telling her she couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reach over and take her hand. "You did it, Wyn. I am so very proud of you." I say squeezing her hand with a smile. Wynonna looks down almost shyly as she murmurs. "You know Waves, you really were the only one who didn't think my dreams were crazy. You always encouraged me." She looks back up and I am taken aback but the intensity in her piercing blue eyes. "Thank you." She says, her tone conveying genuine gratefulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Always, Wyn." I tell her with a warm smile. The gratitude in Wynonna’s blue eyes seem to increase exponentially at my words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our moment is interrupted when Rosalind returns, setting a jug of ale in front of us with six tankards. Rosita and Kate immediately help themselves to some of the ale. “Lunch will be ready within 20 minutes.” Rosalind announces. We all nod at her gratefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely more and more people start trailing through the doors in anticipation of the midday meal. I watch as Jack happily munches away at some meat in the bowl that Rosalind had set down for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we all have our tankards filled with the deliciously sweet juniper ale, I address Wynonna again as the others talk amongst themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me, how did you end up here and how did you manage to become a noble guard?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna sets down her tankard after taking a long draught of her ale, smacking her lips loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After I left home, I spent some time in Monument. It was great for a while. I made some friends. Got to drink a couple of people under the table.” I roll my eyes at her. She smiles at me sheepishly before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually I plucked up the courage to ask the Countess if she would accept me as a guard.” Wynonna pauses as if remembering a very specific moment. “She rejected me." A scowl replaces Wynonna’s happy smile then, her eyes dulling at the memory of the disappointment. My heart aches for how that must have made her feel, to be rejected yet again.  I remember my conversation with the dentist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was in Monument too before coming here. I met a man called Doc Holliday there." At the mention of the dentist, Wynonna's shoulders stiffen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… what did he… did he…" She stumbles over her words. She never stumbles. Perhaps the dentist's feelings were not one sided, I think with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He told me about how he saved you after you almost got beat up in the Pussy Willow for winning some men at a drinking game." She smiles at me sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He also told me how you and him got really close…" Wynonna stiffens again and her eyes carry a look of longing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were." She murmurs softly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you not there with him?” I ask, frowning at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a deep breath before speaking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc and I had something really good going. But after my rejection at Monument castle, I started being distant. I was planning on leaving to try my luck at another castle. Doc is a smart man, he knew me better than anyone besides you.” She smiles at me ruefully. “He figured it out somehow and begged me to stay, even getting down on one knee and asking me to marry him.” She says, smiling at me sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I raise my eyebrows in surprise. “Why didn’t you stay then, Wyn? I spoke to him only briefly and it was very obvious that he is madly in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks down in shame, clenching her fists. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>considering staying, Waves. I was actually considering taking up his offer and becoming his wife.” She looks back up at me with her piercing blue gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I loved him too. I was willing to give up my dream and stay in Monument with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing my stubborn sister say those words, that she of all people would be willing to leave her dream of becoming a noble’s guard behind to become someone’s wife, was almost unbelievable to my ears. It can only mean one thing. My sister was madly in love with Doc Holliday too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why…” I start asking, but Wynonna interrupts me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you were in Monument, you must have heard of the fire that occurred at the Valdez home?” She asks. Confused as to why she  would be asking this, I nod slowly at her with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was there that night.” She states. A fear grips my heart at her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wynonna, did you…did you have something to do with it? There were rumours…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of hurts washes over Wynonna’s face. “Waves, how could you even think…I would NEVER do something like that.” She says with so much conviction in her voice, that I immediately know it’s the truth. I look down guiltily for even considering it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I believe you, Wyn. You disappearing that night and Bobo wanting you dead just made it look real bad.” I explain and notice Wynonna’s jaw tighten along with her fists. “Bobo…” She growls. “That asshole is nothing but a murderer and a liar. The Countess's little lapdog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I place my hand over hers gently. “I know, I have experienced it first-hand.” Its the wrong thing to say, as Wynonna jumps up from her seat with a thunderous expression on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did that bastard hurt you?! I am gonna kill him!” She makes a move towards the exit, but I stop her by grabbing her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wyn, calm down. He did capture me in order to use as bait to lure you to him. But…then the Sparrow saved me.” I say the last part shyly, remembering the moment Nicole appeared from that bush besides my cage. How irritated I had been at her. Now I cannot imagine my life without my redheaded archer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Sparrow?” Wynonna says in surprise before smiling.  “I heard about her when I was in Monument. Always wanted to meet the badass woman who kicked Bobos ass on a regular basis. Now I have even more reason to so I can thank her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Sparrow is really amazing.” I say, blushing deeply at the thought of my sister meeting my…girlfriend. My girlfriend who is the Sparrow, but also the daughter of the Countess who rejected my sister. That was going to be a fun conversation. I shake off these thoughts and decide that there was time to drop that bomb on Wynonna later. I first needed to know why Bobo would want her dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay so you didn’t start the Valdez fire. So why does Bobo wish to have you dead then?” I ask Wynonna once she finally settled down again across from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants me dead because I witnessed who started that fire. He wants me dead because I saw that it was him.” Wynonna's words floor me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Bobo started the fire?” Jeremy pipes up in extreme surprise beside me, causing the others to look our way too. I look at Wynonna with a questioning frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was out late that night. It was the day after Doc had proposed to me and I couldn’t sleep with all the thoughts going on in my head. So I took a walk. It was around midnight and the whole town was fast asleep when I smelled the smoke coming from the Valdez home. I saw Bobo and his men standing in the shadows, holding the torches and I knew it had to be them. Bobo spotted me, knowing that I knew what he did. I knew my life was in danger so I turned to run. Before I could get too far, a girl stumbled from the burning house, coughing smoke…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the lunchtime bell ringing interrupts Wynonna and causes us all to jump. We watch as the doors fly open and people bustle in. Soldiers, staff, stable boys, weaponsmiths and some of the townspeople pile in. Matt waves at us when he passes our table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young girl of about fourteen years with dark hair walks over and takes a seat next to Wynonna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cap, who are your friends?” She asks my sister casually. I watch as a warmth fills my sister's eyes as she looks at the younger girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kid.” She greets and I am about to ask who the newcomer is when she turns her head and I spot a birthmark in the shape of a butterfly behind her ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can it be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel Valdez!” Jeremy breaths out in surprise from beside me.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi everyone! Hope you are all doing well :) Sorry for the wait, here is another chapter. This one is from Nicole's POV. Hope you enjoy! Your kudos and comments give me life, thank you xx</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The painful feeling of my head knocking against the hard surface of the wooden cart that I am currently being transported in startles me to consciousness. With a groan I sit up, taking in my surroundings. All I see is trees and farmlands.</p><p>After Waverly had fled, to my relief, the bandits immediately set off with me towards Monument. Fish’s mother, who I had now learned was called Gwen, had ordered for us to make haste to get to our destination as fast as our feet would carry us.</p><p>Of course, the journey would take at least six to seven days on foot. This frustrated Gwen, who was starving for money and fame. She couldn’t wait that long for her appetite to be sated. Which is why, when Levi spotted a lonesome wagon coming our way, Gwen conspired to get us a faster means of transportation.</p><p>Realizing her plan, I protested vehemently. This only resulted in Levi putting a rag in my mouth and tying me to a tree. I had to watch helplessly as Gwen fooled the poor old man driving the wagon into stopping, thinking he was assisting a lonesome woman with some directions. He was not at all prepared for the club to the head provided by Levi.</p><p> At Gwen’s instruction Levi pulled out his knife to end the man’s life. I fought against my bindings with all my might, the need to save the man filling my body with adrenaline. I was no match for the rope however, and I feared that I was about  to watch an innocent man die.</p><p> Luckily, the sound of hooves approaching rapidly from behind us caused the bandits to change tact. Levi deposited the man’s unconscious body behind some trees, out of sight, as fast as he could. Then he joined Gwen at the front of the wagon, taking the reins.</p><p> Fish grabbed me and shoved me rapidly onto the back of the wagon. Then we high tailed it out of there before someone could notice the crime that had been committed.</p><p>The ride had been uncomfortable to say the least. I could feel every bump in the road as the wagon moved along the rocky path. The fact that my hands were still  tied tightly behind my back  and that I had a rag in my mouth didn’t help  my mood.  I eventually fell asleep listening to the drone of Gwen’s voice as she discussed with Levi everything she would do once she got the ransom money.</p><p>Now awake again, I try to gauge our current whereabouts. There are only farmlands surrounding us as far as the eye can see, with only the odd house here and there. If I had to guess, I would have to say we are probably about two days horse ride from Physicia, but I cannot be sure.</p><p> I feel my nose start to itch and release a frustrated sigh at not being able to lift my hands to scratch it. Fish looks over at me with amusement in his eyes before continuing his task of whittling a stick with his knife.</p><p>I contemplate jumping off the wagon and making a break for it.  But I realize it would be a futile exercise, since we are currently far from actual civilization. I would not get very far without a horse, and the bandits would simply catch and overpower me again when I tired from running.</p><p>Even if I somehow did manage to evade the bandits, someone else would probably recognize me and try to trade me for money and fame. Until I could face my mother and manage to remove the ransom on my head, it would never stop. I would be a risk to anyone traveling with me. I would be a risk to Waverly. Despite my situation and tumultuous thoughts,  I allow myself a small smile at the thought of the brunette.</p><p>It surprised me how fast she had changed from being a complete stranger to becoming so significant to me. We haven’t even known each other more than a week and I would happily lay down my life for her without a second thought.</p><p>I still cannot fathom how much my life had changed, how much I had changed, since Waverly came into my life so unexpectedly. She simply popped into my neck of the woods one day and foiled all my plans of not forming any relationships and living as a recluse for the rest of my life. I could never thank that hare enough for bringing us together.</p><p>Waverly is just…she is just so different to anything else I had experienced in my life. She is fiery and passionate, never allowing anything from stopping her to reach her goals.</p><p>Despite being such a force of nature, she also has a wonderfully gentle side. I have noticed that she only shows that side of herself when her mind is focused on people she cares deeply for. Like when she speaks to Jeremy, or reminisces about her life growing up on the farm or when she tells me about Wynonna, or when she pets Jack fondly. I have also seen that same look directed at me right before she was about to kiss me…The thought makes my heart do cartwheels.</p><p>Her fearlessness is another part of Waverly that I am in awe of.  Never had I met anyone as brave as she was in the face of danger. Waverly Earp looks the likes of Bobo del Rey in the eye without so much as a flinch. The only times I have seen her truly afraid was when Levi was about to kill her and when I offered to exchange myself for her freedom.</p><p> The memory of the pure heartbreak on her face when I told her to flee and leave me in the hands of bandits fills my heart with an aching heaviness. The guilt of having caused her pain flows through my veins like molasses, slowly leading to my demise. I really hope I get the chance to fix it, to see her smile at me again.</p><p>But what I did had to be done. I had to protect her and would not change anything that happened if it meant she was safe. Because despite denying it for a long time, I am utterly in love with Waverly Earp.</p><p>I did not expect to fall in love, let alone so quickly. But I was a goner as soon as I laid eyes of the embodiment of perfection. I realized that I was in love with Waverly the day I told her about my true self and my past. She had not judged me or treated me any differently after everything I had told her. She accepted me without question and encouraged me to see my own goodness and strength. She made me feel like I was capable of anything and made me realize that she was what I had hoped for and needed my whole life.</p><p>Waverly Earp made me realize that I am not some worthless person like my mother made me feel and that what I do makes a difference, that people need me. Waverly Earp is the light that this dark world needs so much more of. Which is exactly  why I need to keep her safe, so the rest of the world can have the opportunity to experience that light.</p><p>The wagon hits another large rock and it reverberates through my bones. But this time I welcome it, remembering why and for who I was doing this. With the set of my jaw, I sit upright and watch as the trees go by as we get closer to Monument.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>We travel for another day and a half before the landscape starts to resemble the familiar woods on the outskirts of Physicia. The amount of traffic on the road has increased tremendously, with carts and pilgrims passing us every few miles on their way to seek fortune and adventure.</p><p>When a cart full of fresh fruit and vegetables passes us, my stomach groans in protest to its very empty state. You see, bandits don’t really care to feed their prisoners. I received no more than a bowl of acorn broth each night. Sometimes Fish would show me sympathy and offer me half of his apple when Gwen wasn’t looking.  I figured that it was their way of weakening me as insurance that I would not have the strength to fight or run from them. They clearly did not realize the power of will I had. Lucky for them, my need to keep Waverly safe outweighs my need to escape.</p><p>Sleep is another thing I miss. In the evenings I would lay awake for long periods of time once my hosts had gone to dreamland, the shivering from lack of warmth keeping my mind from succumbing to sleep.</p><p>So there, I was. Sitting at the back of a crappy wagon, bruised from every bump in the road, hungry and fatigued. But then I think of Waverly and I feel like anything is possible, that I could easily scale a mountain or run the length between Purgatory and Monument twice if I wanted.</p><p>I am brought from my blissful thoughts when the wagon starts slowing down. Taking a peek across Levi’s shoulder, I spot a woman approaching us in the road with her hand raised in the signal for stop. Her head Is obscured by a hood so I cannot make out her face clearly. Gwen wears a scowl on her face, clearly not wanting to slow down when we are so close to Monument. But Levi pulls on the reins anyway, bringing the wagon to a stop. As the woman approaches, Fish pins me down out of sight.</p><p>“Good day to you, travelers.” I hear the woman greet in an accent. Something in her voice sounds oddly familiar, but I cannot quite place it.</p><p>“Good day. Not to be rude, Ma’am, but we are in kind of a hurry. What is it that you require from us?” Gwen replies and I can hear she is trying really hard to keep the annoyance from her tone.</p><p>“Thanks for hearing me out and my request should not take too much of your time. I am a merchant travelling to sell my wares in Purgatory. But my cart broke down just up the road from here. I have managed to fix the spoke in my wheel that had been the culprit, but the wheel is too heavy for me to lift onto the axel by myself. Would you be so kind as to offer me a hand?” She asks, her voice full of hope that these strangers would show her kindness. I almost scoff at her naivety…if only she knew.</p><p>“Oh you are a merchant? Out of interest, what kind of wares do you trade in?” Gwen asks and I can practically hear the greed dripping from every word. My hear sinks into my stomach. This poor woman was about to become another victim of these assholes.</p><p>“I trade the most aromatic spices and fine cloth from the eastern lands. I even have some beautifully crafted weapons for sale.” The woman replies proudly. Her wares sounded very valuable, making it an opportunity I know Gwen would not resist.</p><p>“Well, isn’t that just some mighty fine goods! Levi and I shall gladly give you a hand with that wheel.” Gwen practically purrs and the fakeness of her words cause my skin to crawl with disgust.</p><p>“Oh, you are so very kind! Thank you. Please follow me, the cart is right up the road.” The woman says and then I hear the three of them move away from the cart. Fish keeps me pinned down and indicates for me to remain quite by holding a finger to his lips. I scowl at him in annoyance. Like I could make any noise with the damn rag still in my mouth.</p><p>To get my mind off the fact that I was lying there unable to help that woman from the terrible fate that was about to befall her, I think of Waverly again. In my mind, we are back at the stream near my house. Hazel eyes look at me curiously, carrying light and warmth in them. But there is another emotion there, one that I truly hope is love.</p><p>The summer breeze rustles the leaves surrounding us and frees one of Waverly’s honey brown locks from her bun. I move forward, gently tucking the rogue hair behind her ear. Waverly watches my every move in anticipation. When her eyes meet mine, the gentleness from before has been replaced with a passionate fire. Her eyes drop to my lips longingly. I move to close the gap between us when…</p><p>Fish lets out a shout of surprise when someone grips him from behind, holding a knife to his throat. “Be quiet now, son.” His captor orders in a southern drawl I recognize instantly. I sit up rapidly to have a look at the newcomer, hope flowing wildly in my chest. I am rewarded with the sight of a familiar wide brimmed hat and moustache staring back at me.</p><p> Doc winks at me before he flips his blade and knocks out Fish with the hilt. I look at the dentist in delighted bewilderment. He just smiles and quickly gets on the back of the wagon. He removes the rag from my mouth and makes quick work of the bindings around my wrists. I take a moment to soothingly rub the bruises that had been formed by the rope. Then I get up and embrace Doc, conveying to him how grateful I was to see him.</p><p>“How did you…?” I start but he stops me. “There will be plenty of time to inform you of how we got to this point, right now I need you to come with me quickly.” He instructs and jumps off the wagon. Without further argument, I follow him. </p><p>Doc leads me on a zig zag path through the woods. Eventually we make it to what appears to be a makeshift campsite, with three horses tied to a tree. Doc unties two of the horses, handing one’s reins to me.</p><p>As he gets onto his own steed, the sound of twigs breaking and leaves rustling draws my attention to the left side of the tiny campsite. I watch as the woman who had stopped the cart appears from the tree line. She removes her hood and I am shocked to find that the woman is in fact Beth.</p><p>She looks at me sheepishly. “It’s a long story, but we will fill you in on the way. Oh, and I thought you might want this back.” She lifts her hands to present me with my bow. I take the weapon from her gratefully, running my hands over the wood. “Calamity!  Beth, thank you so much. But how…?”</p><p> “Not to be a bother, ladies. But we really need to get going.” Doc says from behind us, stifling my second attempt at getting answers. Beth nods at the dentist and makes her way onto the third horse. I hurriedly put my bow onto my back and mount the horse Doc had handed me the reins for.</p><p>Then the three of us were off, with Doc leading the way. We move in a rapid trot, our journey now in the opposite direction of Monument. Besides the myriad of questions I have, I embrace finally being free again. I kick my horse into moving even faster, following my two saviors into the unknown. Blind faith and hope guide me every step of the way.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello lovely readers! I know, I know. It has been a minute since my last update. Life has just been keeping me away from the keyboard, I apologize! But here is another chapter finally! TW// there is a bit of violence described in this chap. Anihoo, I hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think. Much love, TannieSpokie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warmth radiating from the yellow rays of sun on my cheek wake me. I turn onto my back and wipe my tired eyes, releasing a yawn. Jack shifts from his position at the bottom of the bed and comes to lick my face in greeting. I scratch him fondly behind the ears, thoughts of his owner consuming my mind.</p><p>I have struggled sleeping every night since being separated from Nicole, despite currently being in the most comfortable bed I have ever known.</p><p> The archer’s absence leaves me with a constant feeling of worry and longing. I wonder if Beth had managed to get to her, to help her escape from the clutches of those bastards? Was she hurt? Was her heart aching for me as much as mine was at the mere thought of her beautiful smile? I release a frustrated sigh, feeling so utterly useless and empty from not knowing the status of the woman that I am hopelessly in love with.</p><p>Jack releases a whine at my show of emotion, licking my fingers in an attempt to comfort. I pat his head gently. “Sorry, boy. Just missing her fiercely.”</p><p>A knock draws my attention to the door. “Come in.” I call, causing my visitor to turn the handle and enter my room. I sit up straighter when I realize the person is Lady Chrissy Nedley.</p><p>“Your Highness, to what do I owe this honour?” I ask, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice. Lady Chrissy giggles. “Please, there is no need to be so formal. You are the sister of my father’s most trusted guardian. Feel free to call me Chrissy when we are not amongst the common folk.”</p><p>I smile and nod at her in acknowledgement. “Thank you, Lady...” I start, but immediately stop myself when Chrissy raises an eyebrow at me. “…thank you, Chrissy.” I correct. She nods at me with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“Good. Now onto the reason I came to see you. My father has finally returned from his hunting trip and would like an audience with you this morning.” My eyebrows raise in surprise, then my mouth turns up into a happy smile. I was finally going to be able to speak to Duke Nedley.</p><p>It has been four days since we had arrived at Purgatory Castle. Four days since I learned that, not only was my sister the head guard at Purgatory Castle, but she had also saved the life of Monument’s lost daughter, Rachel Valdez. After everyone’s initial shock at learning this, Jeremy pointed out that Rachel could be the very thing that could bring down Countess Eleanor Haught for good.</p><p> If the people of Monument had to learn that their own Countess had plotted and ordered the murder of one of the town’s most beloved families…well, no amount of fear could stop an angry and heartbroken mob of townsfolk. We just had to figure out the best way to reveal the truth of what happened the night of the Valdez fire.  That’s why I had wanted to speak to Duke Nedley as soon as I could.</p><p>My ambitious plans had been halted when Wynonna informed me that the Duke was still away on a hunting trip near the Western Marshlands and his return date was not certain.</p><p>I spent the majority of the past four days with Wynonna, learning about everything she had gone through since I had last seen her. I learned that Nedley had appointed her as the apprentice to his previous head-of-the-guard, Xavier Dolls. Xavier had taught Wynonna everything she knew: how to fight, leadership skills, how to make weapons and armour, as well as how to upkeep them. The two of them become very good friends eventually.</p><p>But one day the infamous Bandit King, Bul-Shar Clootie, gathered his army of outlaws and attacked Purgatory Castle. Duke Nedley’s men fought hard, but they were caught completely off guard. Xavier had tragically been slain when trying to protect two unarmed townspeople from the onslaught of the bandits. While his back had been turned to shield the young woman and child from an arrow attack, he was mercilessly impaled by Bul-Shar’s lieutenant.</p><p>Wynonna had seen it happen right before her eyes. Heartbroken and enraged by the loss of her friend, she had rushed straight towards the unsuspecting lieutenant and drove her sword right into his blackened heart.  </p><p>Fueled by adrenaline and rage, she continued fighting a myriad of bandits, slaying many as she went. Then she witnessed Bul-Shar moving to attack the Duke. Without any regard for her own life, she had jumped between them, and ended the feared Bandit King’s life with one swell blow to the neck. The fierceness of the impact had broken her previous sword, hence why Matt the Blacksmith had to make her a new one.</p><p>As what happens when you remove the head of the snake, the battle was won once Wynonna had killed Bul-Shar. His remaining bandits took one look at Wynonna’s bloody armour and battle raged eyes and fled for all they were worth. The townspeople cheered for Wynonna, claiming her to be their warrior. Duke Nedley appointed her as his head guard on the spot.</p><p>My heart overflows with pride at what Wynonna had accomplished, at her bravery and strength. Bravery and strength which had disappeared in an instant once I finally told her of our mother’s death. Wynonna looked at me in disbelief before the heartbreak overtook her strong features.</p><p>She had walked silently through the doors of the Great Dining Hall and broke down into desperate sobs at the top of the steps. I was there to catch her when she crumpled into a mess of sorrow and grief. I rubbed her hair gently and uttered reassurances that mother was at peace and that there was nothing that she could have done.</p><p>Eventually the sobs turned to sniffles and we were just two sisters in a desperate embrace, finding respite in the comfort of each other’s presence.</p><p>After that, Wynonna made sure to spend as much time as possible with me, taking me along with her on her daily routine of training the other guards (including Rachel, who has become Wynonna’s protégé), checking and planning the Castle’s defense mechanisms in case of attack and overviewing the armoury and weapon inventories.</p><p>Throughout the four days of my stay at Purgatory Castle, I also met and befriended Lady Chrissy Nedley. I had taken an instant liking to the young Lady due to her kind nature. She would invite me and the gang to join her for lunch and we would very quickly be in deep conversation about the various adventures we had been on in our respective lives. She had also asked if I had a suitor and, given my very obvious blush, she had made it her daily task to ply me for information on the person who had me react that way. I would just smile at her secretively every time she asked, my heart longing for Nicole Haught.</p><p>“You coming?” Chrissy’s voice snaps me from my thoughts and I hurry to fall in step with her en route to the Counsel Hall, where I would finally get to speak to Duke Nedley.</p><p>We reach the oaken doors leading to the hall. A guard opens it for us, bowing his head respectfully at Chrissy. Once inside, I see more tapestries along the grey stone walls and a red carpet leading to three steps. On the top of the steps are two thrones, the largest of which is currently occupied by Duke Nedley himself, dressed in his royal blues. His eyes are kind and observe me curiously as I approach. On his right side, Wynonna stands proudly to attention in her guard uniform, giving me a wink. I smile at her briefly, before bowing respectfully before the Duke.</p><p> “Your Highness.” I greet as Chrissy takes her seat to the left of her father. There had once been three seats, but the Duchess had also fallen ill to the Sickness two years prior. Perhaps the fact that we had both lost our mothers the same way had been another reason for Chrissy and I to get along so well.</p><p>“Ah, Waverly Earp. It is a great honour to finally meet you. Your sister has told me very good things about you.” At his words, I feel a humbled blush creep up my neck. “Thank you, Your Highness. I have also heard of what a wonderful ruler you are from every inhabitant of Purgatory I have come across and even some from elsewhere. I am so very glad to finally have this audience with you.” I say, trying to keep the awe in my tone to a minimum.</p><p>The Duke smiles at me and nods. “Chrissy mentioned that there is an important matter you wish to discuss with me?” He asks.</p><p>I nod and take a deep breath. “Yes, Your Highness. I have travelled from the town of Monument, where I had crossed paths with one Nicole Haught.” I pause to gauge his reaction at the mention of the archer. His eyebrows raise in clear recognition. “Did you say Nicole Haught? As in the red headed daughter of the Late Earl William?”</p><p>I nod, my eyes darting briefly to look at the confusion on Wynonna’s face. I have not yet told her that Nicole was the daughter of the Countess. Or that she was my girlfriend. So of course, Wynonna is going to want answers. I give my sister a look that says, <em>I’ll explain later </em>and return my attention to the Duke.</p><p>“That is correct, Your Majesty. I believe you would have heard that Nicole Haught had gone missing a few years ago. Turns out that she had been living as a recluse in the woods surrounding Monument, acting as a vigilante by saving people from the clutches of Bobo del Rey. Bobo del Rey has been appointed by the Countess Eleanor Haught to oppress the very people who placed their trust in her.”</p><p>I pause to allow input from the Duke. He looks deep in thought for a long moment, running his hand over the stubble on his chin. “Ah Willie, it appears your baby girl turned out to be extraordinary like you always said she would.”</p><p>The Duke has a far off look in his eyes as he whispers this. Then he turns to face me again. “William Haught was one of my closest friends. But that damn wife of his…I have always known she would ruin Monument after William passed. I did not realize how bad it has gotten. Tell me, what exactly does she do to oppress her people?”</p><p>“Your Highness, she does not care for her people at all. All she wants is their money and for herself to have more power. The town is in disarray, with poverty rampant. The people are terrified of her and are left without any hope. Nicole Haught has been trying her best to change that, to help her people. But the situation has become so dire that she has sent me here to ask you for assistance in taking the Countess down for good.”</p><p>A calculating look crosses the Duke’s features before he addresses me. “Where is Nicole? Why had she not come herself?” He asks. I take a deep breath and am about to relay the awful events that led to Nicole being taken from my side, when the doors to the Counsel Hall fly open. A guard enters hurriedly. “Your Highness, apologies for my intrusion. There is someone here who wishes to speak to you post haste.”</p><p>As the guard moves to the side, I am surprised to see Doc Holliday of all people enter the room. The dentist holds his hat in his hands and moves to the side to allow two more figures to enter the room, one of which is Beth.  The other one…the other one has me gasping from overwhelming relief and happiness flooding every cell in my body. With complete disregard to the royalty and others in the room, I run into the waiting arms of Nicole Haught. Finally, we were both home again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello lovely readers! Here's another chap - overdue WayHaught reunion :) This story is nearing it's end, thanks so much for still sticking with it. Leave a comment if you wanna, I love seeing your thoughts. Hope you enjoy! Much love, TannieSpokie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of vanilla beans and earth surround every inch of my skin as I find solace in my archer’s embrace. Tracks of wet relief run their course down my cheeks as I hold onto Nicole’s tall frame a little tighter. She returns my hug with the same ferocity, and I know then that she had felt our separation just as much as I had.</p><p>I take a step back, giving her a once over to ensure that no injury marred her beautiful body. Finally, my eyes find their way home in the depths of her brown ones.</p><p> Her gaze mirrors what I can only imagine is my own relief and joy, along with another emotion. An emotion so intense that it grips my heart with hopefulness. “Nicole…you are okay.” I choke out midst sob. Her eyes take on an even softer glow as she reaches to wipe a stray drop of moisture from my cheek. She smiles at me warmly. “I am more than okay, now.”</p><p>I release a relieved smile and am about to capture the lips that I have missed so very much with my own when someone clears their throat behind us, breaking us from our bubble.</p><p>I remember then that not only were there other people in the room, but two of them (minus Nicole) were of noble blood. I feel the heat of a blush creeping up my neck,  causing me to look down shyly. Nicole catches my gaze and gives me a sheepish smile and a shrug, before looking towards our audience.</p><p>She takes my hand and moves towards the throne, where Duke Nedley observes us curiously.  I chance a look at the other two people present. Chrissy looks like she is about to fly right out of her chair with excitement, giving me a knowing wink. Wynonna wears a confused frown as she notices Nicole’s hand in mine.</p><p>Then I watch as her eyes meet Doc’s, causing a myriad of emotions to run across Wynonna’s face. The dentist stares back at my sister with a mix of hurt and lovesickness clearly displayed in his blue eyes. Wynonna hurriedly diverts her gaze and focuses back on Nicole and I.</p><p>Nicole bows before the two nobles respectfully and greets them. “Your Highnesses.”</p><p>“Nicole Haught, don’t you bow to me. You are just as much of noble blood as I am.” Nicole looks up at Duke Nedley in surprise, straightening up slowly. “Your Highness, you…you remember me?”</p><p>Duke Nedley releases a scoff. “How could I ever forget the little red headed ruffian fathered by William Haught?” I watch as sombreness washes over the archer’s features at the mention of her father. She recovers quickly and gives the Duke a slight nod. With a sombre smile on her lips, she addresses the Duke again.</p><p> “You were my father's best friend, your Majesty. Which is why I come to humbly request your help. You are the only one that has the power to help us save my father’s Earldom. To help us restore Monument to what it once was before my….mother had turned it into a place of fear and tyranny.”</p><p>Duke Nedley observes Nicole for a long moment, a pensive look on his face. “Waverly here has informed me of the dire aftermath of your mother’s rule. And of course, I want to help you. But without viable proof of treason, it would be against the law. I could go and march out there with my army and confront her right now, but unless there is a witness willing to come forward along with viable proof…”</p><p>I watch the muscle in Nicole’s jaw tighten. “With all due respect, Your Highness, but did I just hit my head and wake up in patriarchal bullshitland? My mother cannot just be allowed to get away with this! Where is the justice in letting her continue the destruction of everything good my father helped bring about for the people of Monument?”</p><p>Before Nedley can respond, I decide it is time to put our only ace on the table. “What if we do have solid proof of treason? And a witness of said treason?” Nicole turns to me with raised eyebrows, whilst Duke Nedley looks at me with intrigue.</p><p>“Rachel Valdez.” Wynonna speaks up, pulling everyone’s attention towards her.</p><p>“What about her?” Nicole asks my sister curiously.</p><p>“You remember the infamous Valdez fire?” I ask, to which Nicole nods with confusion in her eyes.</p><p>“Well, Wynonna over here…” I emphasize my sister’s name and watch as recognition washes over Nicole’s features. “…she was there that night. She witnessed who started the fire.” At this revelation, Nicole’s eyebrows fly up even further.</p><p>“What? So it wasn’t an accident?” She says in surprise. Duke Nedley also sits up a bit straighter, his interest now fully piqued.</p><p>“Nope. That fire was no accident. I know, because I caught sight of Bobo del Rey and his cronies at the scene of the crime. They were still holding the smouldering torches in their very hands. Unfortunately, Bobo had spotted me. So, I had to make a break for it.” Wynonna explains.</p><p>“Yeah, and then someone popped out of the burning house right in front of Wyn. That someone was Rachel Valdez!” I chip in, unable to hide the excitement from my voice.</p><p>A thoughtful expression befalls Nicole’s features and she starts pacing. “Okay. So, you are telling me that not only was the Valdez fire started by Bobo del Rey, my mother’s pet, but that Rachel Valdez survived it and could be a potential witness?” Nicole pauses, awaiting our confirmation.</p><p>When Wynonna and I both nod and smile at Nicole, relief consumes her features. The archer walks over to me and grabs my hands with a dazzling smile. “Waves, do you know what this means?!”</p><p>“It appears that perhaps you have found all the leverage you need to bring down Countess Eleanor Haught.” Duke Nedley states, causing our attention to shift back to him.</p><p>I take a tentative step towards the Duke. “Your Highness, do you think it would be enough?” I ask hopefully.</p><p>He becomes pensive again, running his hand over his stubble as he gathers his thoughts. “If we play our cards right, it can definitely work. But I think that’s enough to think about for now. Let’s sleep on it tonight and decide on a plan of action tomorrow.”</p><p>We all nod in agreement with the Duke, realizing that just jumping ahead blindly now would come to nothing. This was something that needed careful planning and execution, as the Countess would no doubt be prepared for a situation like this.</p><p>“It’s settled then. Now, how about you all join me for brunch in the Great Hall? I would love to meet your friends, Waverly. And I cannot wait to hear about all the great stories you must have, Nicole.”</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>After the Duke's instruction, we all headed to the Great Hall. There, reunions happened in abundance. Mercedes hugged Beth tightly and checked her sister for any injuries. The rest of the gang also conveyed their happiness and relief at being reunited with Beth and Nicole.</p><p> Doc and Wynonna pretended to avoid each other during all of brunch, but I witnessed the frequent longing glances they would give one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking.</p><p> Nicole also got to meet Rachel Valdez, who the Duke had summoned to join us. Nicole had apologized for her mother's hand in the death of the younger girl's parents and promised to do her best to make it right. The youth thanked Nicole and reassured her that she did not hold Nicole accountable in any way and that she would do anything to help us in taking down the Countess to free Nicole's people.</p><p>But my most favourite reunion of all? Well, let’s just say that no-one was about to get in the way of Jack as soon as he spotted his owner. He sped lightning fast in her direction, relieved whines resounding throughout the Great Hall.</p><p> Nicole barely managed to crouch down to meet him, when he jumped onto her tall frame, causing them both to topple to the ground. The archer released the most wonderful giggles at the greeting from her canine friend, who vigorously licked her face.</p><p>I also decided to bite the bullet and introduced Nicole to Wynonna, telling her of the intimate nature of our relationship, of Nicole being the Sparrow and of her noble heritage.</p><p>Wynonna gave Nicole scrutinizing look as she gripped her hand in an unnecessarily firm handshake. “You hurt her, Haught, and I will destroy you.” Wynonna had told Nicole, to my great annoyance.</p><p> I was about to step in between them, when the amount of respect in Nicole's eyes stopped me. I watched Wynonna wince slightly as the redhead returned her handshake with just as much firmness.</p><p>“If I ever hurt Waverly, you have my permission to do just that.” That was all it took for Wynonna to relax and immediately pull my girlfriend to sit next to her. She then ordered a few pints of ale for Nicole and herself.</p><p> At my questioning gaze Nicole looked at me with a small smile and shrugged sheepishly, turning her attention to Wynonna. Wynonna mercilessly bombarded Nicole with questions on where she learned to fight, her bow, how many of Bobo’s men she had taken out and the like.</p><p>I released an annoyed huff at not being able to spend time with my girlfriend after being reunited. But seeing my sister be so happy at having someone else to relate to, perhaps for the first time after losing Dolls, had me leave them be.</p><p>So instead, I took a seat between Jeremy and Rosita as we listened to Doc and Beth relay the events of how they had managed to rescue Nicole from the bandits via distraction, a pitfall in the ground and dental tranquilizers.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>The rest of the day was spent giving the three newcomers a tour of the town and the castle grounds. I also made sure to introduce Nicole to Matt the Blacksmith, who marvelled at the craftmanship of her bow. He had even asked her for some pointers on bow making and offered to restring and oil her bow. He also offered to make her some new arrowheads using the light, yet powerful keronite steel.</p><p>Finally, the daylight gave way to the twilight of the evening and I wasted no time in pulling Nicole towards my room.  I made up an excuse of not having yet shown Nicole around the inside of the castle and rapidly pulled her up the stairs towards the rooms. Once I reached mine, I pulled her inside and locked the door. She gave me a bewildered smile, which I immediately replaced with my lips.</p><p>The kiss took my breath away, our lips moving in a searing passion against each other. It was like I had been in the desert for years and Nicole's lips were a ice cold glass of crystal clear water, and I was now finally able to drink in every inch of her glorious mouth. She too seemed to share my sentiment and kissed me back as if our lips touching was equal to her need for oxygen.</p><p>I finally break away to allow us both some much needed air. We both pant profusely from the breathlessness resulting from the kiss. I rest my forehead against hers gently. "Oh, how I have missed you, my darling." Nicole whispers.</p><p>"You have no idea how hard it has been, worrying about you, not knowing if you were okay." I say. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Nicole Haught. I can't lose another person I love, okay?" I choke out the raw words, no longer wishing to hold anything back.</p><p>I feel a sharp intake of breath against my forehead. Then gentle fingers cup my jaw, tilting it so my hazel eyes can meet with the most beautiful shade of brown I had ever seen.</p><p>Nicole looks at me softly, full of awe, like I was the most precious thing in the world and she was the luckiest to be able to be in my presence. My heart accelerates in my chest, thumping out every feeling brought forth by my archer.</p><p>"You love me?" Nicole asks, her voice vulnerable and unsure. It was like my answer held the purpose to her whole life's journey up to now.</p><p>I hold her intense gaze and finally say the words I have carried in my heart for so long. "Yes, Nicole Haught. I love you. So very mu…"</p><p>Nicole stops the rest of my words with a kiss so full of passion, it makes my lips tingle.  My hands automatically tangle in her red locks as I kiss her back fiercely, holding nothing back. She releases a moan and grips my hips tightly. The sound sends a delicious sensation to my core. "I love you too, Waverly Earp." She confesses once we finally break apart again, and I feel every part of my heart melt with the intense joy I experience at hearing those words.</p><p>Fuelled by my desire to be closer to her, I take her hand and place it over my left breast, right above my wildly beating heart. She looks at me with a mix of desire and awe. "Touch me." I whisper.</p><p>Ever chivalrous, she hesitates. "Waves, are you sure?"</p><p>"I have never been surer of anything in my life." I tell her with the utmost honesty.</p><p>That was all the confirmation Nicole seemed to need as she scoops me up and carries me to the bed. She gently lays me down, kissing me deeply. I tug at her tunic, asking her to remove the annoying thing. She willingly complies and I marvel at the taught snowy skin of her abdomen. I turn, allowing her access to the buttons on my dress which she deftly unbuttons.</p><p> Nicole runs her hands along my calf and thighs, leaving burning tracks of goosebumps in their wake. Once she reaches the hem of my dress, she grips the edge and gently pulls it upwards and over my head.</p><p>Wishing to be as close to her as possible, I waste no more time and remove my brassiere. I watch in delight as Nicole's eyes run over my exposed torso, looking at me as I was the greatest gift to have been given to her. "You are so beautiful." She says when her eyes finally meet mine again, a burning intensity in her brown orbs.</p><p>I bury my hands in her hair, pulling her closer. "Make love to me." I whisper before capturing her lips in mine again. Nicole breaks our kiss to give her full attention to the rest of me, running her lips in heated kisses along my neck, breasts and down down down…moans of my pleasure resound softly in through the cool night air as I surrender body, mind and soul to Nicole Haught.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was my fist time writing an intimate scene...so please let me know how I did? Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! Hope you are well. This story is almost over.  Things are fine again. Or are they? Will there be a happy ending? I don't know :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in the arms of Nicole Haught is the best feeling in the entire world, I am certain. I feel my cheeks start to ache from the smile stretched across my face as I move backwards to snuggle a little deeper into my archer’s embrace. Her arm automatically tightens across my waist, keeping me locked in the safest space I have ever known.</p><p>After a few minutes of just enjoying this new way of starting my day, I feel Nicole stir.  “Mmm…mornin’ Princess.” She mumbles, her voice adorably sleepy. I turn in her embrace and place a sweet kiss to her lips in greeting.</p><p> “Good morning, sweetheart.” I take delight in watching the corners of her mouth lazily twitch up into a smile. She moves her hand towards my right ear, tucking away some of my messy honey brown strands. Her eyes gaze upon me like I am precious metal, making my heart go haywire. I am defenseless when she moves forward and kisses me, all slow and sweet.</p><p>But after last night, slow and sweet just wasn’t enough.  I wanted her, in every way, over and over again.  To let her know exactly how I felt, I deepen the kiss. My lips conveying just how much I wanted a repeat of last night’s multiple bouts of pleasure inducing activities.</p><p>You see, I only ever learned about sex from what Wynonna had told me when we were kids. I just thought it was a physical act where one could selfishly gain from another person. But the way Nicole had touched me, made me feel… it was like she did everything, gave every part of her to make me feel good. She was also so very gentle, constantly checking if I was okay.</p><p>We had both confessed it was out first time, yet it felt like she knew the way around a woman’s body, specifically mine. It was like she had memorized every inch of my skin and meditated on how she would worship it if given the chance. And worship she did…</p><p>Now it is my turn to return the favour.  I kiss her with an urgent desire, causing her to release a delicious moan into my mouth. Her hands move from my waist to my hips, gripping my skin in a sign of her own desire. Unable to fight my urges any longer, I push her back and straddle her. Her hands slide down to my thighs, leaving warm tracks with every touch. The way she looks at me…my breath seems unable to escape from the confines of my throat and I have to swallow really hard to ensure I take in enough air.</p><p>“I love you.” I finally breathe out. Nicole Haught had taken a hammer to my walls and caught me in her safe embrace when I fell from the release. And fall I did. I fell quicker and harder for Nicole Haught than I ever thought was possible in anything other than the fairytales mother had read to me.</p><p> I had no more fear of my own feelings, because I know that she would take those three words and keep them safely locked in her heart. She would protect them as one would precious jewels, because Nicole Haught loved me the same. And that made me the luckiest. So without further ado, I lean down and kiss her again. The kiss speaks of words unsaid, of deep meaning. The kiss conveys the gateway to my whole heart</p><p>A sudden and urgent knock to the door causes us to break apart. Nicole frowns at the door, clearly as disgruntled by the interruption as I was. I peck her cheek and get up, wrapping a blanket around my naked body just as the urgent knocking starts again. I open the door slightly, making sure to keep Nicole from view.</p><p>Chrissy Nedley greets me once again. The friendly greeting stops on my lips when I see the tense expression on her face. “Chrissy, what is wrong?”</p><p>“The castle is being attacked! My father has instructed everyone to prepare.” She says in a frantic voice. For a moment I just gawk at her with confusion on my face, unable to comprehend her words after the blissful night and morning I just had. A gentle hand is placed on my shoulder as a now once again fully dressed Nicole comes up behind me.</p><p>“Where is the Duke now?” She asks Chrissy.</p><p>“Him and Wynonna have gathered all the guards in the armoury.” She informs us. Nicole nods at her then turns back to me and I can practically see the wheels turn in her head. “Do you have anything besides a dress to wear?” She enquires. I shake my head in the negative, still very much confused as to what was happening.</p><p>“She can borrow some of my horse-riding attire.” The Lady Nedley suggests.</p><p>“That would be great. Would you be able to provide similar attire to our other female friends?” Nicole asks, deepening my confusion.</p><p>“Nicole, why do you need us all to wear horse-riding clothes?” I ask, dumbfounded.</p><p>“If this gets bad, it would just be safer for a woman to be able to flee from trouble without worry that she may trip over her dress. I have seen it happen too many times before.” She explains as she shoulders her bow.</p><p>“What? Do you think this will get bad?” I ask, trying and failing to keep the worry from my voice.</p><p> “I don’t know, Waves . But it is always best to be prepared. So please will you go with Chrissy and get dressed?”</p><p>I nod reluctantly. “Okay. But where are you going?”</p><p>“To the armoury. Meet me there when you are ready.” She instructs.  I nod and then watch as Nicole heads out the door.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>I arrive at the armoury sporting trousers and a shirt that is slightly too big for me. I feel a bit ridiculous in the attire, the white shirt and rolled up cuffs making me feel like I was one of the pirates from one of mother’s tales.</p><p>Inside I see a very serious looking Wynnona addressing her guards, with Duke Nedley right beside her. Everyone in the room is dressed in their full armour and blue Purgatory colours.</p><p>"All right, listen up. As you all know, there is currently a battalion of men marching towards the gates of Purgatory." Some of the guards shift awkwardly on their feet, others fiddle with their weapons. The air seems to be filled with anticipation and nervousness. Despite this, my heart is filled with pride as I notice all of the guards wear the same look of respect as they listen carefully to Wynonna.</p><p>"We don't know exactly why they are heading this way, but they are armed to the teeth and clearly mean business. There isn’t much time left until they reach the front gates. Regardless of their intent, we must prepare as if they are a threat and make sure to keep our people safe. Nobody fucks with Purgatorians!" Wynonna emphasizes her words with a raised fist, which is enthusiastically echoed by the rest of the guards.</p><p>"Hey." Soft lips whisper against my ear. I turn, with a surprised smile to face Nicole. To my dismay I see her worry wrinkle on display. I reach up to smooth it over gently with my fingers.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I ask her.</p><p>Instead of answering, Nicole looks at me for a long moment. She seems to be studying me like it might be the very last time she would look at me. It leaves me with tremendous feeling of unease. "I need to show you something." She says and grabs my hand, pulling me out of the armoury and in the direction of the northern wall of the castle.  The northern wall faces towards the entrance gate of Purgatory.</p><p>We reach one of the towers at the corner of the wall and Nicole leads me swiftly up the steps.</p><p>"Nicole, what is going on, why are we here?" I ask when we finally reach the top.</p><p>She once again does not say anything, just pulls me towards the window. From the opening,  I see the whole of Purgatory, including the path and forest beyond the town gates. "Look." Nicole instructs, pointing in the direction of the road.</p><p>At first, I see nothing. I am about to turn back to Nicole with a questioning frown when suddenly I see it. Something moves on the horizon. It's a red and green mass, growing larger as it comes nearer by the minute. Listening carefully, I can make out a buzz coming from the mass. It was like a swarm of angry locusts was approaching.</p><p>When I focus my eyes more acutely on the mass, I finally notice that the mass was not one body, but consisted  of many bodies. Bodies of a multitude of soldiers marching in full battle armour, heading straight for Purgatory.</p><p>I let out a surprised gasp, now unable to deny the fact that we might be in actual danger. "Oh, Nicole…what do you think they want? Perhaps they will just pass Purgatory by?"</p><p>I watch as the muscle in Nicole's jaw tightens before she looks back at me with deep worry. "They are not passing us by, Waves.”</p><p>“How can you be sure?” I ask her, my voice doubtful.</p><p>“Because those are my mother's men." Her words send an icy shockwave through my spine. The Countess? This was bad…very bad.</p><p>"Your mother? But why would she suddenly be targeting Purgatory? Do you think it's because she somehow found out you were here?" My mind runs a mile a minute and comes to only one conclusion. "Beth! I swear I am going to kill her!" I say as I tighten my hands into fists ready to kill. My erratic movements are stopped by Nicole’s gentle touch when she places her hands over mine.</p><p>"No, sweetheart. This is not because of Beth. I trust that woman with my life. And so should you." Nicole's genuine belief in Beth wins me over, and I look down in shame for even considering that as a possibility after Beth had come through on her promise and brought Nicole safely back to me. Nicole gently tilts my head back up to look at her. “It is okay, Waves. I can understand why you would have thought it was Beth again.”</p><p>"But if they are not coming for you, then why?" I start asking. Nicole drops her hand from my chin and looks back out towards the growing red and green mass of soldiers nearing Purgatory.</p><p>"My mother is a power-hungry maniac. She has always had her eye on Purgatory, but never quite had the number of men to attempt a takeover battle. I think the day has come where she has the numbers to actually win." The dread in Nicole’s voice leaves a deep gash of distress within the confines of my heart. This was serious…there was going to be a battle and bloodshed here today.</p><p>"Nicole…what are we going to do?" I ask, unable to keep the tremble from my voice. The archer releases a slow breath. Then she turns to face me again, squeezing my hand.</p><p>"Waves, I need you to listen to me. I don't know what might happen today. But there are two things that I am sure of. Firstly, I have never loved anyone the way that I love you." My breath catches at the sheer emotion in her voice and intensity of her gaze as she says the words. The warmth they bring are immediately doused to ashes upon her next words.</p><p>"The second thing I know is that I cannot allow my mother to do this. Which is why I will go into battle with Wynonna and her guards. No more innocent lives can be lost by my mother’s hand and I will do everything in my power to stop her and her men." Anything? Anything, meaning she was willing to.. risk it all. Was she saying what I think she was saying?</p><p>I rip my hands from her gentle grip, looking up at her as tears of anger and desperation start flowing across my cheeks. "Nicole, don’t you dare. You cannot do this to me. Not again! You cannot get hurt..or…or die for her. Not when we…I need you!" I choke out frantically midst uncontrollable sobs.</p><p>Nicole moves forward, attempting to steady me again, but I avoid her touch. I couldn't handle the thought that it could be the very last time I may feel it because of her idiotic selfless nature.</p><p>She gives up trying to reach for me and just lets her hands fall uselessly to her side as she looks towards the floor forlornly. "Waves, I need to do this. This may be the only way to stop her from taking more lives unnecessarily and ruining another kingdom.”</p><p>“What about Rachel?” I ask, my voice pleading.</p><p>Nicole shakes her head sadly. “My mother is coming to conquer, there won’t be time for a chat. Unless, I can make it through her men to reach her. Perhaps seeing me will get her to call her men off.  Despite everything, my father had loved her. There must be at least some goodness in her heart.” Nicole says, but the uncertainty in her voice does nothing to inspire confidence in my heart.</p><p>“But Nicole, she will be surrounded by many of her soldiers! Your chance of getting through them all alive is not great. You could be killed!” I shout at her in disbelief.</p><p>“Waves, she won’t stop. The bloodshed would be great. This may be the only chance for me to stop her rampage of Purgatory. I am the only thing that might get her to stop and call off her men. I need to try.”</p><p>I have no words left, my lungs feel empty and my blood feels like it has frozen solid in my veins. This could not be happening. How can I be feeling this way after last night? How was I about to lose her again? And once again because of her own willingness to potentially die for the greater cause.</p><p>At my silence, Nicole takes a step towards me. I am unable to look at her, instead I keep my eyes trained on the floor, hugging myself in an attempt to feel anything but the pain swirling through every cell in my body.</p><p>“There is a bunker beneath the castle. You and the rest of the townspeople will be safe there. I don’t want to ask any more of you, but I need your help. Will you please take Mercedes and the others and start gathering all the townspeople into the bunker? Then… then I need you to stay there until it is over." Nicole asks softly, apologetically.</p><p>When I finally risk looking at her again, her brown eyes are staring back at me full of vulnerability and pleading. I mask the deep hurt I feel by directing a steely gaze at her and straighten my back.</p><p>"Fine. Go and be an idiot hero then. You were always going to choose the lives of others above your life with me, weren't you?" I say to her finally, turning on my heel and head through the door before she can respond. Tears flow freely down my face as I hurriedly head towards the rooms to gather the rest of the women to aid in getting the townspeople to safety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My vison blurs with tears as I make my way in the direction of the accommodation wing of the castle. I try to ignore the stabbing pain in my heart at the thought of the archer who had moments ago caused me great heartbreak.</p><p>As I near the armoury, I almost run straight into Wynonna. My sister is currently in the front of her men, leading them to the front gates of Purgatory to face the coming foe. Upon seeing my face, Wynonna immediately halts and places her hand gently on my shoulder.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Baby girl?” She asks gently, her voice full of genuine concern.</p><p>“I…Nicole..she…she..” I try, but the words won’t come. My bleeding heart seems to have stopped my ability to speak properly. Wynonna’s gives me a deeply worried look before turning to one of the men who I recognize as the guard who had stopped us at the gate when we first came to Purgatory. “Freddie, go ahead and get the men set up on the perimeter. Deploy the defense strategy as discussed. I’ll be right there.”</p><p>Freddie listens to her instructions intently and nods before taking charge of the guards, leading them in a hurried march towards the front gates.</p><p>Wynonna then turns back to me, her face carrying a soft expression. Her gentle blue eyes welcome me to tell her everything in my heart. “What did Nicole do?”</p><p> She asks the question with such caution, like she knows exactly how significant Nicole is to me and the potential damage she can cause to my heart. I take a deep breath and wipe away some stray tears from my cheek. “The men approaching Purgatory, they…they are her mother’s men.”</p><p>At my words Wynonna’s eyes widen as she looks in the direction of the town gates. “Shit. That’s not good.” She says while gritting her teeth.</p><p>“Nope. It’s really bad Wyn. And Nicole is going to go into battle to try and stop her. Willingly. She is willing to put her life on the line in the hopes that her mother would stop the fight if she sees her daughter. I don’t understand why she would do this when we only just…” Instead of completing my sentence, I let out another sniffle as fresh tears build up in the corners of my eyes.</p><p>Wynonna lets out a sigh before reaching out and squeezing my arm. “Listen, Baby girl. Nicole and I are very much alike. We are both born protectors. It’s part of what makes us who we are. So, if a situation arises where we need to do anything in our power to protect others or to stop a tragedy from happening, then we are going to take it on. It’s not really a choice. Don’t blame Nicole, she is only doing what she needs to, for the greater good.”</p><p>I release a frustrated sigh, realising that Wynonna was right. “But she could get hurt severely or…or die!” I say, my voice wrought with anguish and exasperation.</p><p>“She could. But that’s a risk people like us have to take if it means there’s any chance for us to save someone else.” She tells me in a firm voice but then she softens, her voice taking on a much more somber tone. “It’s never an easy choice. And a lot of the times, we…we still lose people despite everything.”</p><p>I realize she must be thinking of Dolls. Her words shock me into silence, making me finally consider that perhaps I was wrong. I mull the words over in my head, thinking about Nicole and every time I had seen her save another person. How she always looked like she had succeeded in her purpose on this earth when another person was safe from another evil person.</p><p>Nicole was a saviour, so was Wynonna. She did not necessarily want to do this, but she felt she needed to. And ironically, I was the one who had told her how much of a difference she makes, saving and helping others. My newly revealed feelings for Nicole have just made me selfish, made me want to keep Nicole all to myself. And that was wrong. It was her selfless nature which had been the reason for me falling in love with her in the first place. And it was her selfless nature which could save both Purgatory and Monument.</p><p>Wynonna must pick up on the revelation going on in my mind somehow, because she gives a rueful smile. “Do you understand now?” She asks softly.</p><p>I nod slowly. “I think so, yes.”</p><p>I remember the last words I had said to Nicole before I left her to head to the battle and fear grips my heart. I release a gasp filled with anguish, raising my hand to my mouth from the feeling of wanting to vomit.</p><p>Wynonna hurriedly moves to embrace me, running her hand over my back in an attempt to comfort. “Waves, what is it?”</p><p>“Oh Wynonna…my last words to her…I told her she should go and be an idiot hero if she wants, that she was always going to choose other people above me. What if those were the last words she hears from me and I never get the chance to make it right?” Sobs start wracking my body as I speak, causing Wynonna to holds onto me even tighter.</p><p> “Waves, that woman is crazy in love with you. She knows your heart, knows that you love her back. So don’t sweat it.”</p><p>“No! I need to go find her and make it right.” I say, making a move to break from Wynonna’s grip and run back towards the tower where I had left Nicole. But as I turn, a loud bang resounds through all of Purgatory. Wynonna and I both follow the source of the sound towards the front gates. I watch as Wynonna’s jaw tightens. “They are here.” She turns back to me briefly. “Waves, I need to go. And I need you to find safety right now.”</p><p>I remember that we have not yet gathered the townspeople and that we probably had a very short time frame left to do so. So in my mind I make peace with the fact that I may not see Nicole ahead of the battle. I was just going to have to trust that she was going to make it through. Someone had to get the townspeople to safety, and Nicole trusts me to do it. </p><p> I grab Wynonna’s arm as she goes to leave. “Please tell her I am sorry and…please will you…?” Wynonna gives me another small smile and nod. “I’ll have her back the whole way, Baby girl. I promise. And you can tell her yourself when this is all over.” I nod at her gratefully and watch as my sister rushes off to face the enemy.</p><p>“Be safe. Both of you.” I pray softly beneath my breath before running as fast as my feet can carry me towards the rooms to gather Mercedes, Kate and the others to help get the townspeople to safety.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>It’s been twenty minutes since I left Wynonna. The booming sound has been continuously getting louder and louder. Jeremy explained that it was from the enemy soldiers banging a wooden beam constantly against Purgatory’s gates in an attempt to break through.</p><p>I initially had a lot of hope that it would stop, that the Purgatory soldiers would have made quick work of the Countess’s men before they even managed to get within Purgatory’s walls. But every time I chanced a look towards the parapets where Purgatory’s best archers were doing their utmost to protect their town from the threat, I would be met with the sight of more and more arrows coming from the other side of the wall. The arrows were pelting down on the Purgatorian warriors like non-stop rain during a hurricane.</p><p>With every round they would take out more of Wynonna’s men, flooding the town with bodies. The anguished cries of brave men losing their lives would probably haunt my dreams forever. I prayed every second that Nicole was not among them, my heart feeling like it would seize at the mere thought.</p><p>To distract myself from these horrible thoughts, I focused all my energy on getting the townspeople into the bunker beneath the castle.  Kate and Rosita were responsible for evacuating the Western parts of town, Mercedes and Beth the Eastern parts and Jeremy and I the town centre. We worked swiftly ad efficiently. Like a well-oiled machine we took turns in our duos to gather people from the town and lead them to the safety of the bunker.</p><p>I am presently guiding a woman and her teenage son into the already overcrowded underground hollow, telling them to make themselves comfortable. Jack comes to greet the newcomers, ever the calming presence to everyone in the bunker. I long to sit down, my limbs burning from the continued strain they experience from my constant trip between the town and the bunker, trafficking living bodies from danger to safety. But I have a responsibility for these people, so I resist the urge and exit the door once more. </p><p>As I make my way across the castle drawbridge for what feels like the millionth time, I almost run into Kate. The fortune teller is in the process of herding an elderly couple, trying her best to speed their slow gate to safety. Beth follows behind them with a dog in her arms and a young girl on her back who seemed to have sprained her ankle somehow.</p><p>“Are there still many left?” I ask them, my breaths coming out ragged.</p><p>“I didn’t see any more townsfolk after these two. I think that was it.” Kate informs me. But my gut tells me to go down and do a final check. “We need to be sure.” I say before once again running in the direction of the now mostly abandoned houses. I make sure to throw my eyes behind every nook and cranny as I go, trying to ensure that no average Joe gets left behind to be collateral damage.</p><p>Finally satisfied that the town was now successfully evacuated, I chance a look towards the gate, hoping to spot a certain red headed archer alive and well. I squint at the remaining archers on the parapets and the many sworded guards standing on the ground, but they all look the damn same in their armor.</p><p>I don’t dare look at the myriad of bodies of archers already strewn on the ground. “She is okay, she is okay, she is okay.” I repeat the mantra underneath my breath as if it were a prayer that will ensure Nicole would be brought back to me safely.</p><p>With one last look towards the gates, I release a sigh and start turning to head back towards the bunker. My feet freeze in place when another much louder bang resounds throughout the town walls suddenly.</p><p>I watch in complete horror as the gates fly open from the impact and a stream of the enemy’s men start peeling in like angry termites swarming to take over everything in their way.</p><p>The worst part? The number of men entering the gates seem to never end. The sound of clanging weapons jars my ears as the enemy soldiers start engaging with Purgatory’s meagre defense force, easily overpowering them by sheer number alone.</p><p> I manage to spot Wynonna near the centre of the battle, engaging a brute twice her size. She looks fearless, wielding Peacemaker like it were an extension of her arm. I watch in relief as her blade finds home in the soft flesh beneath the brute’s armpit. His agonized scream mixes with the cacophony of pain and death of other men losing the battle. The terrible sounds overwhelm my ears and I lift my hands to stop myself from having to hear them as tears flow freely down my cheeks.</p><p>I feel frozen solid in place, numbed by the needless destruction in front of my eyes. I think I hear someone shouting my name from behind me, but the sound seems dulled as if I were underwater. I ignore it and force myself to look back towards the chaos, unable to allow myself peace when there were people losing their lives right in front of me.</p><p>Then something catches my eye, something that does not belong in the midst of a war. A blonde-haired boy of about 4 years old stands outside one of the houses observing the battle. He releases a distraught cry, clearly unable to comprehend what his young eyes were witnessing.</p><p>My fear and doubt immediately fade to nothing as adrenaline kicks in. I start moving my legs, shaking myself from my numbed state as I hurry in the direction of the boy.</p><p>With no regard for my own life, I run towards the boy, dodging fighting men as best I could. All I knew was I needed to reach him and fast. I duck into the safety of an alley behind a house, jumping over the wall that separates the back yard of the house from its neighbour. I spot the back of the building where I saw the boy and hurriedly round the corner, grabbing him from behind and picking him up.</p><p> He releases a scream at my action, clearly terrified that I was one of the mean men that had come to do him harm. “Shhh, it’s okay. I am going to take you to safety, okay?” I tell him gently, trying my best to sound calm and kind despite the turmoil and terror gripping my heart. Luckily it works and he seems to calm down, gripping onto me for dear life.</p><p>I run as fast as I can back in the direction of the castle. <em>Nearly there, nearly there</em>! The sound of clanging metal and screams of men facing their death starts to get louder and closer behind me, the enemy clearly having the upper hand.</p><p>As I round the corner, an arrow lands 3 inches to my left. I am unable to stop the frightened shout from leaving my throat. After my split second of initial shock, I force my legs to move and continue my frantic run towards the castle.</p><p>To my great relief Jeremy appears in front of me just ahead of the draw bridge, beckoning me to hand over the boy. I gratefully deposit the youth into my best friend’s hands, who would get him to safety much quicker than my now completely exhausted body would.</p><p>I watch as Jeremy swiftly runs to the bunker and my heart is consumed with relief. As I slow down slightly to watch their retreat, my vison starts to swim and my feet feel heavy. It seems the adrenaline was starting to wear off.</p><p>To my surprise I hear my name being called from somewhere behind me, the voice familiar and warm. The voice sounds like home and I smile in relief, knowing who it belonged to. So, although I feel drunk from fatigue, I turn around with hope in my heart.</p><p>However, instead of Nicole, I find a huge war horse rearing up in front of me. My heart seizes in fear when I recognize its rider. Bobo del Rey smiles menacingly at me before swinging his sword. Then everything goes black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bear with me guys. Next chap will be from Nicole's POV. I will try and update again tommorow xx Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here it is! The final chapter :) This is the most words I have ever written in one go.  Will Nicole and her friends win or will the Countess finally take over Purgatory? I don't know ;) I hope you enjoy! Much love xxxxx</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Nicoles POV</span>
</p><p>After Waverly leaves the tower, I just stand there trying to gather my thoughts. I fight the hurt coming up from Waverly's stinging words. If only I could make her understand why I needed to do this.</p><p>Instead, I bring up images of last night and this morning. Of how Waverly Earp had confessed that she loves me, her three words bringing me home. And it has been so long since I felt like I had a home, since I lost my father. Now I had someone who was just mine, who loved me especially. Which is why I had to go out there and put a stop to my mother’s mess, to set my people free and ensure peace so that Waverly and I may have a future, despite how she might feel on the matter.</p><p>A loud bang rings out suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts. I look out the window towards the road and see a sight that would paralyze the average person. Hordes and hordes of men crowd the other end of Purgatory’s gates, armed and dangerous. But it is the one at their head which makes my blood run cold.</p><p>I make out the figure of my mother dressed in Monument’s royal battle armour seated atop her prized Arabian warhorse. Next to her I spot another horse carrying my mother’s mohawked pet, Bobo del Rey.</p><p>I watch as my mother’s mouth moves, instructing her men to bang the wooden beam harder against the gate. Then she looks upwards, her eyes skimming Purgatory’s defense towers. Her eyes finally land on me, but I see no signs of recognition. Her gaze only holds a hunger for destruction. I tighten my fists and spare her one last glance before heading out the tower.</p><p>At the foot of the steps I spot a determined looking Wynonna marching hurriedly in my direction. “Haught, they are here. I spoke to Waverly, she said you want to fight?”</p><p>Fully expecting Wynonna to also try and convince me to not join the battle, I steel my gaze and set my jaw. “Yes. I am doing this. Those men are from Monument. I am going to try and get through to my mother, and you cannot stop me.”</p><p>To my surprise, Wynonna does not argue. Instead, she fixes me with a look mixed with respect and understanding. “All right then. I just have one condition.”</p><p>“And what might that be?” I ask tentatively.</p><p>“You need to wear armour. None of my men are allowed to go into battle without it.”</p><p>The way she says “my men” leaves a warm feeling in my heart, like I am part of Wynonna Earp’s people. Like I was now part of her family. The softness in her blue eyes when she looks at me confirms these suspicions.  I nod at her.</p><p>“All right, Captain Earp. I will go and get some armour. Meet you at the gates.”</p><p>Wynonna nods back and then we part ways.</p><p> </p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p> </p><p>The chainmail feels heavy and unnatural on my body. As an archer, my agility and ability to move my limbs fluidly are essential. I briefly remember my days hunting with Jack in the woods, how free I had felt moving swiftly amongst the trees and underbrush with nothing but the tranquil sounds of bird song and animal paws hitting the ground as we chase our quarry.</p><p>I remember how one of these very trips had led me to encounter a feisty brunette who would change my life forever. And because of that girl, I needed to fight for peace now more than ever. The armour might protect me long enough to get to my mother. So I ignore my discomfort and raise my bow, aiming it towards the sea of men below me.</p><p>I draw back the string and start firing another succession of arrows. I manage to take down a couple of men with well-placed shots to the exposed sections of flesh on their necks and underarms. But it is a futile exercise, as they are just replaced by many more. It’s like we are battling against a giant lizard, which just keeps regenerating the limbs we managed to remove.</p><p>I duck when another bout of enemy arrows rains down on the parapet. I make my body as small as possible as I press it against the wall to avoid the fatal spears flying non-stop from the air. Many of the men next to me are not as vigilant and fall with agonizing cries from the wall as the arrows hit home in their flesh. I tighten my jaw at being unable to do anything to help them. I chance a look down below where Wynonna and Nedley grit their teeth as they watch more of their men fall.</p><p>Another bang resounds across all of Purgatory. The wooden beam becomes visible through the gates as they break through the barrier leading into the town. There is a moment of quiet where nothing happens. I watch as Wynonna holds up her fist for her infantry. “Hold.” She utters with a grim expression.  Her men all standing ready behind her, vibrating with anticipation for the fight.</p><p>“Hold.” Wynonna says again, watching the gates intently. Then suddenly everything happens at once. Waves of men start rushing in through the gates, shouting their terrifying battle cries.</p><p>The first man is about 15 feet from Wynonna when she drops her hand and shouts “Now!”</p><p>The Purgatorian warriors run forward, meeting their enemy with a battle cry of their own. Swords and axes clash as man takes on man.</p><p>I rally the remaining archers and get them to pelt down arrows onto the enemy, in an attempt to even the playing field. But another man simply replaces the fallen one each time.</p><p>I watch as Bobo enters the gates, cleaving men easily with his sword from his height on the horse. How poetic, an animal riding another animal. The one majestic, the other diseased. From behind him, I watch as my mother makes her entrance, her eyes mad with bloodlust and her mouth set in hunger for power as she hones in on Duke Nedley. I place my bow on my back and unsheathe the rapier from my hip.</p><p>It is finally time for me to make use of those fencing lessons father always made me go to.</p><p> </p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Wynonna’s POV.</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>I launch Peacemaker with ease at the man in front of me, the weapon feeling light and powerful at the same time. He blocks my blow with the handle of his mace, but he does not consider the sheer power of Damascus steel. Peacemaker slices through the handle with ease, like a hot knife through butter.</p><p>The enemy soldier looks at me in shock for a moment before gripping the head of his weapon and throwing it at me in a last desperate attempt to cause me harm before the inevitable. I manage to dodge it neatly, but realize it was only a distraction when the coward runs back in the direction of the gate. I decide to leave him, the energy was not worth it when there were many more left to defeat.</p><p>I spot one of my own men struggling against an enemy. I notice his stance is all wrong and it looks like he has never held a weapon before. I frown deeply and hurry towards him as I see the enemy soldier going in for a killing blow on one of the Purgatorian fighter’s many openings.</p><p>I make it just in the nick of time to block the blow with my sword, surprising the enemy warrior. I hurriedly parry his attack before he can take another swing and drive my blade into his ribs. I take a moment to wipe his blood from my face after he falls. Then I turn to face the unknow soldier who I had saved.</p><p>“Never in my life have seen such bad form. Who the hell are you? You cannot possibly be one of my men.” The man raises his face and I make out the unmistakable moustache through the opening of his helmet. I let out a gasp of surprise, my hands trembling. “Doc?! Is that you?”</p><p>The man gives me a sheepish smile. “Wynonna, fancy meeting you here.” That was the wrong thing to say. I grip him by his arm, pulling him up from his kneeled position. “What the hell are you doing here? This is no damn place for a dentist! You could get yourself killed, you idiot.”</p><p>Doc breaks free from my grip. “I came to help in the fight. I don’t need to explain myself to you, but I thought that perhaps if I could see what all the fuss was about, then maybe I could finally understand why you left me for this life.”</p><p>His words strike deeper than any sword ever could. The heartbreak in his voice sounding much louder than the cacophony of the battle raging on around us. Any ire in my heart dissipates to nothing, replaced by guilt as I look at the only man who almost convinced me to stay. The only man I had ever truly loved. The only man I still loved, if I were being really honest.</p><p>I reach forward in an attempt to connect with him. "Doc, it's not like that..." He moves away from me and raises his borrowed gladius, making me fear the worst. But instead of my flesh, the blade knocks a stray arrow from its course straight towards my head. Doc looks as surprised as I was at his deflection. Then he turns to face me again.</p><p>"Wynonna, all I ask is that you give me a chance to talk. If after that you still want nothing to do with me… then I will let you go." He asks softly, pleadingly. My heart hammers in my chest as I observe this idiotic man who has never held anything sharper than a dental needle, yet who was here was willing to go into battle just so he could get my attention.</p><p>I am about to respond when, to my horror, I watch as an enemy axe makes its way into Doc's leather covered shoulder, causing him to fall to his knees with a grunt of pain. I release a shout of anger and remove a dagger from my side. With one fell swoop I drive the dagger into the man's neck, severing his aorta. I watch as the life drains from his eyes with every drop of his blood spilled.</p><p>I hurriedly return to Doc, relieved to see he is still fully conscious. His face wears a grimace from the clear pain of his injury. "Doc! Are you okay?" I ask rhetorically as I hurriedly inspect his shoulder, which seems to be bleeding profusely.</p><p>"I think I'll live, darling. No thanks to the leather jerkin I borrowed from your armoury." He says, still able to speak normally despite his pain.</p><p> I nod and gently pull him to his feet, dragging him into an alleyway in betwixt a few houses out of the line of fire. After setting the dentist down, I hurriedly head back to the battlefield, my eyes searching frantically for one of my men who was a trained healer.</p><p>I finally spot him, luckily still very much alive. He is on the eastern side of town, crouched over another very dead looking soldier. "Jacob!" I shout, hoping that he would hear me over the din of bloodshed. He does and I quickly beckon him over. He nods and starts making his way across the battlefield as swiftly as he can, dodging arrows and clashing men all the way.</p><p>I turn back to the dentist, who had now removed his helmet. He looks up to me with light in his blue eyes, despite the weary look on the rest of his features.</p><p>"Doc, I need you to listen to me. I have called someone to fix your shoulder. Then I am going to ask him to take you to the bunker.  I need you to please go with him without argument. Okay?"  I ask him, pleadingly. He nods slowly. "Alright. But only if you promise you will stay alive and that we will talk after this." He says stubbornly, voice leaving no room for argument despite him having nor proverbial legs to stand on.</p><p>I release an exasperated sigh. "Yes, okay. I promise. I will do my best to be safe. And we will talk after this. I want to talk too." I say, my voice vulnerable and my eyes full of honesty. I watch as the light in his eyes grows with hope.</p><p>“Yes?” He asks with a happy smile. In that moment, looking at this idiotic, brave man who would risk it all for a chance with me, smiling at me despite his bleeding shoulder, I could no longer deny my feelings. He really was it for me.</p><p>I rush forward and kiss him. At first, he sits very still, taken by surprise. But then I feel the hairs on his moustache twitch up into a smile before he returns the kiss.</p><p>"I still love you.” I confess against his lips when we finally separate.  “And we are going to talk, I promise. But first I need you to get to safety."</p><p>The dentist’s smile grows even wider. "Sure thing darlin’, can't wait." He responds in that southern drawl I find extremely sexy. <em>Not the time, Wynonna! </em>I shake away my thoughts.</p><p>Our moment is interrupted by Jacob's arrival. He kneels down in front of Doc with his bag of bandages and salves and makes quick work of his shoulder. I instruct him to get Doc to safety and watch as the duo walk between the houses and up the hill, away from danger.</p><p>I watch them go for a few more seconds before making my way back to the battlefield. To my dismay, I see that the enemy has gained the upper hand and the battle has shifted ever closer to the castle.</p><p>I grip my sword tightly and am about to enter the fray once more, when my eyes catch sight of a familiar figure near the castle drawbridge. My sister.</p><p>I watch as Waverly hands over a boy to Jeremy and allow myself a small smile from the pride I feel. My sister was a hero in her own right.</p><p>I feel my smile turn into a frown when Waverly starts swaying unsteadily on her feet. She looks utterly exhausted.</p><p>She starts  turning around to look in my direction. My heart sinks to my stomach when I spot the warhorse making its way straight for her. I shout her name in a desperate attempt to warn her. “WAVERLY!”</p><p>I urge my feet to move as fast as humanly possible in a futile attempt to get to her in time. A strangled scream leaves my throat as I watch the rider raise his sword and strike my unarmed, innocent sister.</p><p> The rider turns to face me and my eyes meet the sadistic gaze of a triumphant looking mohawked monster standing over my sister’s unmoving body. A rage overtakes every cell in my body and I storm towards the man who has haunted my dreams ever since I left Monument. I raise my sword and release an anguished battle cry as I attack Bobo del Rey.</p><p> </p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Nicole’s POV</span>
</p><p>I make my way through men fighting men, blood and shouts of anguish ringing in my ears. I have but one destination, to reach the crowned woman on the warhorse. My mother is currently in the process of impaling another of Wynonna’s men. I grit my teeth at her sadistic cackle and dodge another soldier’s weapon swing as I get closer to her.</p><p>I can spot an opening to my mother and immediately go for it, only to be blocked by a man twice my size.</p><p>He laughs manically, mocking my much smaller frame as he swings his axe. But he makes the mistake of underestimating my speed. I neatly side step his swing and watch as he grunts with the momentum of his weapon pulling him forward. He almost loses his balance.</p><p>I also narrowly dodge three arrows flying in my direction, but am unable to stop a fourth. I release a cry of pain as the arrow imbeds itself in my arm. I curse myself for not putting on full armor. The heavy chainmail over my chest does nothing to protect my exposed skin. I release another grunt of pain as I remove the arrow.</p><p>In front of me, the brute goes to swing again. I spot a piece of his belly exposed when he lifts his axe. I make a dash for it, ignoring my pain, and impale the bulging flesh with one quick strike from by rapier.</p><p>He grunts in surprise, looking with unbelieving eyes down at his bleeding guts. I remove my weapon and turn once more to my real target. I manage to parry two more attempts at my life with agile swings and well time blocks, every inch brining me closer to my mother. My arm bleeds profusely but I ignore it, getting to my mother the only priority.</p><p>I am just about to reach her when I hear a horrifyingly familiar voice scream the name of the woman who has embedded herself in every part of my heart. I turn swiftly in the direction of the voice, spotting the brunette running in the direction of the only other warhorse in the battle. My heart plummets as I spot Waverly standing right in the line of fire of Bobo Del Rey.</p><p> I am unable to stop the desperate call of her name from leaving my lips. “WAVERLY!” I completely abandon my previous task, the safety of the woman I loved more than anything my only priority. My feet move on their own volition over the bloodied cobblestone path, dodging bodies and  weapons as I practically fly in the same direction as Wynonna. <em>Just a little farther, then I’ll be at her side</em>. I encourage myself with the mantra and run impossibly faster, almost tripping over my own feet from my distressed mental state.</p><p>But then the worst possible thing happens. I watch as a manic Bobo del Rey swings his sword at Waverly. The hilt of his sword hits her hardly against the skull, drawing an anguished scream from my breathless lungs. Time seems to slow down as I watch Waverly fall to the floor, her body limp and lifeless. My will to live dissipates to nothing as the thought that the love of my life may have been slain in front of my very eyes.</p><p>I strain through the numbness flowing through every part of my body. <em>I have to get to her. I have to hold her. That’s all that matters.</em></p><p>I briefly register Wynonna running in a blinding rage towards Bobo with her sword raised, impaling his chin from the bottom and effectively ending his life. No part of me has any joy when his lifeless body finally falls to the ground. I focus only on the body of the woman who was my only home.</p><p>Finally reaching her, I fall to my knees at the side of her still body. I gently shift her into my arms and cradle her head against my chest. Her body feels so tiny and cold in my arms. Tears stream endlessly down my cheeks as I start rocking us back and forth. “Waves, please wake up. Please, baby. I cannot lose you.” I whisper against her hair, my stream of salty droplets wetting them.</p><p>Wynonna drops to her knees next to us, reaching out for Waverly with a trembling hand. “Baby girl?” She asks through a sob, encouraging the angelic woman in my arms to speak. But there is no sound.</p><p>I almost don’t notice how the sound of clanging metal and deathly screams slowly start to halt. I barely notice as the soldiers stop their fighting and all start looking at us.  </p><p>An enemy soldier approaches us and I don’t even attempt to stop him, no longer wishing to be alive anyway. But Wynonna raises her sword towards him menacingly. “Get the fuck away from us.” She warns him through her teeth.</p><p>To our surprise he drops his weapon at his feet and looks at me. “Nicole Haught? Is that you?” He asks. Then he falls to his knees in a bow of respect. Soon enough the rest of my mother’s men start doing the same, to my mother’s outrage. “What the hell are you doing! Get up this instant. I did not say you could stop. Why are you bowing to this nobody…” In that moment I hand Waverly over to Wynonna as I get up slowly.</p><p>“Hello mother.” I say defiantly through my tears. It takes a few seconds but then she finally recognizes me.</p><p>I notice the grey starting to form in her red hair and that her skin has become significantly wrinkled since the last time I had seen her. Her eyes widen in shock as she takes me in fully. “Nicole? You…you are alive?”</p><p>“Yes. I am alive. I have been ever since you tried everything in your power to take my will to live from me. Nothing you did ever made me want to give up. You know why? Because, mother, my father William Haught taught me to fight for what is right. To love fully and love anyone I wish. You have ruined everything he had ever built. Have you not done enough? You have taken the last thing that mattered to me.” I turn back to look at Waverly’s body. “You have caused the woman I love most, the woman with the kindest heart I had ever seen, to die.”</p><p>My mother does not say anything, just keeps looking at me without emotion, the initial shock of seeing me having finally disappeared. “She was merely collateral damage. And you chose to abandon the Earldom. You are a deserter and a disgrace.” She says in an attempt to hurt me, but I don’t feel anything now that my heart was removed. I watch as her men start looking at me with slight frown, probably starting to believe their Countess, that I had deserted them.</p><p>My mother takes this as an opportunity to ream her men back in. “Men of Monument, listen to me. We cannot let this deserter swindle us. She does not fight for us, she fights for the enemy! So raise your weapons, let us take what is rightfully ours!” Some of the men seem unsure whilst others start getting back up. I fall to my knees, no longer wishing to speak or to argue. All I want is to hold the hand of the woman I loved until there is nothing left.</p><p>But then a miracle happens. The hand in mine starts to stir. I almost don’t want to believe it, that just maybe there is hope. But then it twitches again. I watch as Waverly’s eyes open and I am met with those beautiful hazel orbs that I adore. She grunts against Wynonna and starts sitting up.</p><p>“Waves?!”</p><p>“Sweetheart?!”</p><p>Wynonna and I say at he same time, both moving in to hug her, tears of relief now replacing the previous mournful tracks on my cheeks. She allows us a brief hug before getting up, shocking all the onlookers. Wynonna and I both stand with her, each placing a hand on one of her shoulders to steady her.</p><p>She faces my mother. “You dare call Nicole a deserter of her people? That’s rich, when you have done nothing but oppress them. Sending Bobo del Rey after them to make them pay taxes that no normal person could ever afford. You don’t provide them with medical aid, or give a shit about their qualms or their safety.”</p><p>Every person on the battle field is entranced by Waverly, listening carefully to every word she speaks. I watch as some of my mother’s men wear grim expressions, clearly realizing the truth to Waverly’s words. Then she moves to take my hand. “You tortured the friends of your own daughter, to hurt her. You are the very reason she fled from Monument castle. And then she put her life on the line to start saving her people from Bobo every single day as the Sparrow.”</p><p>A collective gasp can be heard as the Monuments soldiers recognize the name of the vigilante.</p><p>“Nicole Haught never abandoned Monument. She only ever tried to save it, tried to help her people like her father did. And you are a power-hungry bitch, who never deserved that throne!” The force of Waverly words warm my heart and I allow myself a tiny bit of satisfaction at watching my mother swallow nervously. Her men turn towards her with questioning frowns.</p><p>Then Wynonna pipes up, addressing the soldiers. “Do you remember the Valdez fire?” They all look at her confused.</p><p>“Well, it was no accident. I was there that night; I saw Bobo del Rey and his men carrying the torches. And they were only under instruction from one person. Your own Countess.” Murmurs of surprise resound through the town walls as the men of Monument take in this new information.</p><p>“What? That is insane. You have no proof that I was ever involved!” She shouts confidently, causing her men to give us more doubtful looks. But then a whistle from behind us draws our attention.</p><p>There on the drawbridge stands Jeremy, Mercedes, Kate and Beth, all surrounding Rachel. The young girl lifts her chin defiantly as she locks eyes with the Countess, who rolls her eyes. “What is this now?” She hisses in annoyance.</p><p> “Hi there, parent murderer. Nice to finally meet you. You can call me Rachel Valdez.” Rachel Turns her head and lifts her hair as she reveals her birthmark. A collective gasp of surprise and disbelief resounds through the town walls.</p><p>“It’s really her!”</p><p>“Little butterfly?”</p><p>“She is alive!”</p><p>“I can’t believe it!”</p><p>My mother’s face turns so pale, it could almost be compared to a white sheet, when her men start turning towards her with anger in their eyes.</p><p> One raises his sword. “You had that kind woman and her husband killed? Why?”</p><p>“Yes, explain yourself! They never did anything wrong.” Another shouts.</p><p>“William Haught would be disgraced.” A third says, before turning towards me and kneeling with his sword raised . “I no longer serve Eleanor Haught. I pledge allegiance to the true heir to the throne of Monument, Nicole Haught!”</p><p>A collective shout of “Long live Nicole Haught!” can be heard as the rest of the men also drop to their knees, raising their weapons to me.</p><p>“You dare defy me?! This is an outrage! I will have you all hanged at the gallows if you do not repledge your allegiance to me right now!” My enraged mother shouts, but none of the men acknowledge her, their fear for her now fully gone.</p><p>“Can it, you old hag.” Nedley says, coming up behind her. “I hereby place you under arrest for treason.” He nods towards Wynonna, who points her weapon menacingly at my mother.</p><p>“Get down now or we will give your own men the right to impale you, as per the law.” My mother finally realizes that she had lost and she could do nothing to free herself.  With a growl she gets down from her horse. Wynonna wrestles her to the ground and cuffs her hands in shackles. The action is met by deafening applause.</p><p>I am unable to stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks, was this real? Was it finally over?</p><p>I feel a warm hand clasp mine, giving it a squeeze. “It’s finally over. Your people are free! Your father would be so proud of you, Nicole.” Finally hearing those words mean more to me than I ever imagined. I release a sob from the overwhelming relief and joy I feel.</p><p>I look to my left and smile at Waverly. Then I move to pick her up and twirl her around, causing her to release a surprised shriek followed by happy giggles. When I stop spinning and lower her back to the ground, she gives me the warmest smile.  I reach up and run my hand gently over the wound at her head where Bobo’s blade had struck. My fingers tremble as I remember the horrible moment.</p><p>“I thought he killed you.” I say, my voice quivering with emotion.</p><p>Waverly places her hand gently on mine. “It will take a lot more than a blow to the head to end my stubborn ass.” She says with a smile, causing me to release a teary laugh. Then her eyes turn downwards as a frown replaces her smile, to my dismay.</p><p>“What is it, darling?” I ask gently.</p><p>“Nicole, what I said in the tower…I was wrong and selfish.” She says sounding small.</p><p>I place my hand gently beneath her jaw, lifting her chin. “Waves, it is okay. I can understand…” I start but she cuts me off.</p><p>“No, Nicole. It was because I didn’t fully understand. But…Wynonna helped me see the truth again. You are a hero, you feel driven to save others. It’s what makes you who you are, and I actually love you for that. So I am sorry and I…”</p><p>This time it is my run to cut her off, with my lips. I kiss her deeply, clasping the sides of her face gently with my hands. The kiss saying every word in my heart, expressing my overwhelming love and devotion for her.  When I end the kiss, I watch in delight as Waverly looks completely dazed.  </p><p>I rub my thumb across her cheek gently. “No more sorries, okay? From now on we talk openly about everything, even when it hurts. We resolve things, we fight for each other. Because Waverly Earp, I almost lost you today and I never want to have to imagine my life without you in it.”</p><p>I watch as tears form in my love’s eyes.  She looks at me as if I were some unreal ethereal being that she could not imagine was hers. “Ditto. I love you, Nicole Haught.”</p><p>“I love you too.” I echo and it’s the truest words I’ll ever speak.</p><p>Then Waverly Earp kisses me again and her lips sooth every ache in my body and soul.</p><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX</p><p>Waverly and I find ourselves sat on the steps of the Great Hall after partaking in the celebratory feast inside. She sits on the step below me, trapped in between my legs as I hug her tightly from behind. Jack lies to the left of Waverly, dozing happily.</p><p>“So, what will you do now, Countess Nicole Haught?” She asks playfully.</p><p>“Well, first I will take all the taxes my mother collected and give them back to my people. Then I will have a statue erected in honour of the Valdez family. I will also start making contact with Physicia and the other towns to find ways in which we can aid our farmers, to get them on their feet and help them produce healthy crops once more.</p><p>“Oh? That’s sounds marvelous. And what is next for us?”</p><p>Before I can answer, Doc and Wynonna come practically skipping down the steps behind us. They are holding hands and both smile like two people deeply in love. They are so in tune with each other that they do not even notice Waverly and I, sauntering off to go make love or do some other romantic thing.</p><p>“Well for one, I am going to be your date to their wedding.” I say comically, making Waverly giggle.</p><p>“I can’t wait. But Nicole, are you sure you want to be the countess? Are you ready for something like that? I mean I know how much you love the woods.” Waverly’s understanding of my heart brings a warmth to my bones.</p><p>“I do love the woods.” I say, nuzzling her ear. “But my people need me and it will bring me great joy to be able to make Monument prosperous once again.”</p><p>“You are going to be a wonderful leader.” I blush at her praise; she really was everything I could ever need.</p><p>Waverly shifts so she faces me. “You know, there is another project that you should consider placing on your task list.” She says with a smile.</p><p>I raise my eyebrows, intrigued. “Oh? And what exactly might that be?”</p><p>“You have to rebuild your house in the clearing. That way, we could go there on days when you just need to escape from everything. You could build more things, maybe actually finish that greenhouse you always wanted…” Waverly rambles on and my heart feels light and full at the same time. I stop her rambles with a kiss. She releases an adorable grunt of surprise, but kisses me back within seconds.</p><p>“I will thank that hare for the rest of my life for bringing you to me, Waverly Earp. And one day when we die, I’d like our hearts to be buried together at that very spot, so we can meet over and over again and I get to fall in love with you for all eternity.”</p><p>Waverly’s eyes sparkle with tears as she kissed me again. I sigh in contentment as she settles backwards into my embrace. Together we watch the sun set, its rays a reflection of the renewed hope flowing in my veins.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it! The end of my second fic. It has been quite a journey writing this crazy story. It has truly brought me a lot of joy and I hope it did for you too. Please let me know what you thought in the comments, I love hearing your feedback. It helps me grow as a writer. Thanks once again for reading and all the support! You are all wonderful xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>